Chosen: Zexion
by xeikm
Summary: Into every generation, a boy is chosen. One boy in all the world with the power to battle the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. I am Zexion the Vampire Slayer. LexZex!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here's a new story I just made! WOO! I merged the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and placed the KH cast as its characters. However, this isn't Buffy's story. The story tells the tell of another Slayer, played by the lovely Zexion! WOOT! So...be gentle. It is a new story. If you like it then review, dont care for it then use constructive criticism! Don't be a douche bag. Okay, well thanks for your time. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**One:**

Into each generation one boy is Chosen. He alone has the strength and power to combat against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. He is the Slayer.

Those were his exact words, the words he used to sell my family and me on this whole Slayer business. Its hard to believe only three years have passed since this whole mess has started. Three years since my life changed forever.

Now, I was all that was left. My family's been eradicated, my Watcher is…lost, and the Watcher's Council has been wiped of this face of the Earth. I was all alone in the world, a helpless pray to the Organization, a legion of vampires. I didn't stand a chance on my own. Once I die there will never be another, I am the last Slayer.

There's not much time left for me either. The Organization is already searching for me; they've unleashed their hounds throughout the Eurasian continent to search for me. My best chance for survival is to hide in America that should buy me some time until I can figure out a way to take down the Organization.

I wanted to write this down first in case a day comes that another is Chosen. If the world's lucky then another will be Chosen. If that day ever comes then the new Slayer will have my words to guide him in his journey. However, I still want to write my story down. I need to learn my past; it might help with finding a way to stop the Organization.

I've been talking about this too much. If somebody is reading this then I should probably start from the beginning so that you may understand what I've been through. This is my story, the story of the Last Slayer.

My name is Zexion Summers the Vampire Slayer.

*~*

Fairview, Georgia 1897

My story begins on a small farm in the middle of Georgia. The town of Fairview was nothing special. Life there was pleasant enough, but it was terribly boring. There wasn't much expected from me, my father had me work only inside the house, doing all the cooking and cleaning, while him and my brothers worked on the land.

Yeah, did I mention that I have three older brothers? The oldest is Loz, who's twenty with the body of a giant and the mind of a child. I can't remember what exactly happened, but there was some kind of accident that messed up his head. Then there's the twins Yazoo and Kadaj, they're both seventeen and insane. Yazoo is the calmer one out of all my brothers; he doesn't let anything bother him. However, Kadaj is a completely different story. He's very temperamental, acts with his fist despite his smaller stature, and is possibly insane, and he completely idolizes our father.

I, on the other hand, was completely different from all my brothers. I was terribly weak, always sick, and my mind was sharper then any plow. Kadaj always picked on me though; he was always on my case for being so pathetic. Yazoo could care less about me; the only time he paid any attention was when I cooked or when we were at the small schoolhouse. Loz, however, wouldn't leave me alone; he was overly clingy to me. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with being the youngest.

Our father was the strong, dominating figure in our life. He was our life-giver and soul provider. He protected us, raised us on his own, and always made sure we were clothed and fed year round. My father, Sephiroth, was a good man.

When he was sixteen, he fought for the South during the final year of the Civil War. He was a brave and good soldier, who didn't regret the outcomes of the war like some of the other survivors who lived in town with us. After our mother, Melinda, passed away when I was three, he was all we had left.

The community pitied him and was always trying to marry our fairly successful father off with their daughters, but he said that he would never be with another woman. Once they finally got the message, that's when they started to try to marry the rest of us off. Father still didn't like any of the candidates they chose for us, especially for Yazoo and me.

You see, our father already had our lives planned out for us. He wanted us to be educated and go off on our own as businessmen, while Kadaj and Loz got married to farmers' daughters and took over the farm for him. That was his plan for all of us. It's such a shame that things didn't end quite how he imagined them too, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

The schoolhouse was located at the center of town, next to the mayor's house and the town's only Christian church. Our teacher was a foreign, educated man named Mr. Lexaeus Giles. He didn't talk much about his personal life so we didn't know much about him, other then he was educated in London, but was born in a Russian family, which explained the accent and his large appearance. I mean it; Mr. Giles was a physical large man in both height and weight. I'm not saying he's fat; on the contrary, his physical shape conquers that of Loz's. Never did I think there was a man larger than my brother, but Mr. Giles proved me wrong.

Mr. Giles was a wonderful teacher though. I feel like I've already learned so much from him even though I've only been in his class for a few months. He's taught me more then any of the past teachers we've had. We learned about the Greeks, the Roman Empire, the Crusades, multiplication, Astronomy, geography, and we've been recently learning how to speak Russian and French. The two are quite confusing languages, but Mr. Giles says I'm making wonderful progress in all areas of my studies. In addition, the best part was that he didn't allow my constant illnesses bother him, in fact, he would send over Old Russian remedies that helped me fight my sickness.

He's only been living in Fairview for about a year, but he blended in well with the rest of the town. Before becoming our teacher, he was just a simple farm hand for the mayor until he learned of his educated background. Our old teacher had recently passed away and we were in desperate need of a new one when the mayor was able to convince Mr. Giles to take the position. Of course, he accepted the job offer and the town was forced to no longer call him Lexaeus but Mr. Giles instead.

To be honest, I'd rather enjoyed Mr. Giles' company. He was a worldly man, who just knew so much about life beyond our simple town. I felt like I was in the presence of the Pagan gods and goddesses of knowledge that he taught us about. Not to mention, he was very gentle and kind to his students unlike our previous teacher who was a violent witch! Mr. Giles was…how should I put this. I have childish crush on my teacher. And why not? He was a very attractive man and intelligent! Do you have any idea how rare that is in Fairview? Most of the men here could barely read or write a sentence. It was arguable that the small children in town were much brighter.

Life in Fairview was nothing special like I mentioned earlier.

However, things inside my house was hardly ordinary.

Kadaj was constantly at my father's side and the two became virtually inseparable, it was rare to find them apart. Yazoo had a theory the two were having an affair once Kadaj moved into our father's room, which Loz and I thought was revolting not to mention disgraceful. Not that we could push aside Yazoo's idea since it was a valid idea.

Then, when I first began to reach my teenage years, and had strange problems in the mornings, it was Loz and Yazoo who taught me how to treat these problems. It felt weird and awkward when my bothers showing me how to handle myself, but it did help my problems.

We weren't a very religious family as you can tell. Our father raised us to be fairly open-minded to the world around us, which was a belief that our mother shared in common when she was living. To say my family was different was the understatement of the century. We were all terribly strange.

I was perhaps the strangest of them all. When I was seven or eight that's when the dreams began. Violent visions of boys of different skin color, height and weight, and clothing, not much older then I am now, fighting against horrible, unspeakable monsters. I was constantly waking up in cold sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs as I watched the boys one by one fall. Father didn't let it bother him at first. He thought it was merely a guilty conscious at work, but as the dreams became more and more frequent he became worried, realizing that, something wasn't right.

We all realized that something wasn't right, but after a few months of having these nightmares, they finally stopped. Only every once in a while will I be plagued with these horrors, but they were nowhere near as strong as they were when I was a child. Once the dreams had ended, life seemed to return to normal and I went to school like a normal student.

However, shortly before Lexaeus returned to town, that's when the dreams began again. My nightmares weren't as vivid and powerful as I remembered them to be, mostly because I've already seen them before so at night I could hold back the screams. This is where my story begins.

Then once Lexaeus got his teaching job, the dreams became stronger once more as I saw a new man in a red, long coat fight against these monsters. He carried with him a sword, I believe it was called a rapier, into combat with him against the monsters and slayed every one of them that crossed his blade. The most recent dream though, I saw him die. He was battling against a black man with long, silver hair. The boy met his fate when fangs extended from the man's mouth and he snuck up from behind and bit him.

When I woke up from sleep that night, my neck felt like it had been pierced by those same fangs. Somehow, I didn't scream that night so I didn't disturb Yazoo or Loz who were sleeping in the beds next to me. I crawled out of bed that night with only one of Loz's shirts on me, and walked outside to get some water from the well.

It was particularly dark that night and the animals around our farm were sound asleep as well. I shrugged off my dream and went back inside because it was a little too fridged for my taste. Once I closed the front door, I felt a little better knowing I was safe inside my home then I climbed back to bed.

While I was gone, Loz had crawled into my bed and I tried to hold back my laughter from waking up Yazoo. The big log was terrified of the dark and could not sleep by himself on nights like these, while I felt particularly comfortable in the dark. It was easier for me to hide and leave myself with my thoughts.

I got back into my small bed and rested my head against Loz's chest. He was always warm, which was perfect because he hogged my blankets! I drifted away to sleep, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't return.

*~*

I slept peacefully that night, at least until I had a rude awakening. "Wake up, you lazy idiots!" Loz and I crumbled out of my bed as Yazoo began to beat us. "You have work to do, Loz. And Zexion, don't you have breakfast to make?"

"Yes, brother," I said to Yazoo. Loz stumbled out of my bed and went off to met father and Kadaj at the far, leaving me alone with Yazoo. It didn't take to long for Yazoo to run off, which made me happy because it gave me a moment of privacy to change. I put on some plain slacks and shirt that was too big for me since it belonged to Yazoo, who was about half a foot taller then me. Good thing it wasn't Loz because it would fit me like a dress.

I went down stairs and got to work on breakfast. We still had some eggs and couple strips of bacon, which was still enough to feed the five of us. I made eggs and bacon on the oven and was about finished just in time as my brothers and father arrived to the kitchen from their early morning chores.

Loz collapsed on a chair, letting out a windy sigh. "I'm hungry, Zexy!" he said. "Where's our breakfast?"

I flipped the eggs that were in the pan then checked up on the bacon. "Give me a few more minutes. I'm almost done," I announced to my starving family. Loz and Yazoo cheered for food, while Kadaj and father remained silent with their hair blocking their faces.

Another stunning feature we all shared was our silver hair, even our mother had silver hair, but hers was slightly darker. Loz was the only one with short hair; he said he didn't like it in his face, while the rest of us wore it with pride. Father's hair couldn't be competed with. It flowed well down his back and shinned brightly against any light.

I quickly finished preparing the food and place breakfast in a plate for each of them. My brothers tore their food apart in such a manner that looked slightly barbaric. Father and I though, slowly chewed as we watched their savagery.

Father turned to look at me with his stunning blue eyes. "Mr. Giles informed yesterday of your studies," said father. "He told me that you're doing quite a remarkable job in every field, especially history."

"Of course," said Kadaj. "The brat can't lift a barrel of hey without getting winded. He has to be good at something."

"He'll make a wonderful wife to some man," added Yazoo. "You should have him marry Mr. Giles, father. I mean Zexion acts like a little puppy constantly following him around the schoolhouse."

I stared down at my plate, while father gave them a vicious glare. "Enough you two. I won't have you insulting one another, understood?" The both nodded their heads and went back to their meals. "Besides, you're brother cooks and cleans for us. He earns his keep around here and our respect!"

Loz nodded his head. "Very good cooking too!" He went back to attacking what was left of his food.

I smiled a bit, but felt a strong tickle in my throat. I tried to ignore it, but the tickle turned violent and I began to cough loudly. Father got up from his seat and patted my back to relieve me of what was trying to come out. It didn't help much. Kadaj rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being sick again.

"Are you done?" asked Kadaj as I finally began to stop. "Harvest isn't for another month, so we can't afford you getting sick." I felt ashamed and looked back at my near empty plate. I didn't feel very hungry anymore, so I just pushed it to the side.

"You're mean," said Loz.

"Its true," replied Kadaj.

"Enough!" shouted father. "You two get to work since you're done. Yazoo and Zexion, get to school before you're late."

Yazoo finished his bacon and told me to hurry up. I grabbed on books that were sitting on another table, while he brought out our horse, Meteor. The school was about ten minutes away on horseback, but much further away if we had walked it. Yazoo helped me on the horse, as usual, before he climbed up and steered Meteor in the direction of the school.

*~*

Author's Note: HEHE! Did you like it? I hope so. Yes, I was too lazy to change their last names, but I also thought it would also honor the memory of the characters. Yeah...that's all I have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOOT! I got three people to like the story so far. That's great! Haha, I want to get more people to like the story though. I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO LIKE IT! I would also like more reviews. That would be great! Thanks people. Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Two:**

I rather enjoyed going to school, despite Yazoo's presence there. A quick word about my dear, older brother, he's an arrogant jackass. My brother loves being the center of everyone's attention. If it wasn't such a poor career choice, he should go into theater since he would greatly excel there.

We rode to town on Meteor, which didn't take us too long. We were there before the church bell began to ring. The church bell was a proud beacon of hope for the town of Fairview. It signaled mass, town meetings, and, in this case, school. The schoolhouse didn't have a bell of its own, so Mr. Giles had the priest agree to use the bell to ring for class.

Yazoo made Meteor travel faster towards the schoolhouse, which stood only a few yards away from the church. I didn't want to be late for Mr. Giles' lesson. Although, he wasn't the type of teacher to be upset if we were a few minutes late since he understood the distance many of the other children lived from the schoolhouse. However, I still hated being late to Mr. Giles' lesson, simply because that meant less time I would have to be around him.

Mr. Giles was a wonderful teacher as I said before. He was a great man to be around and he seemed like he knew everything about the world. I wanted to absorb all the knowledge I could from him. There was just so much I could learn from him, that every second lost was a second of knowledge wasted.

I hated to waste anything.

We finally made it to the schoolhouse just as Mr. Giles was about to close the door. Yazoo helped me off Meteor after he tied the horse to a pole. Mr. Giles kept his spot at the door as he waited for us to come to the small, wooden house.

"Hurry up, you two," called the deep voice of Mr. Giles. Yazoo practically abandoned me as he rushed inside of the building to sit with his friends. I took a much slower place, hoping that I would start a coughing fit as I approached Mr. Giles. He was so massive compared to me like the Great Wall of China he thought us. I made it up the steps and looked to face my teacher with him smiling down to me. "Good morning, Zexion. Please get to your seat so I can close the door."

I nodded my head as I carried my bag in my arms. "Yes, Mr. Giles." I snuck my way past him, which wasn't very difficult with my small size. Mr. Giles closed the door behind him and made his way towards the front of the room, while I sat down at an empty desk at the front of the room.

Mr. Giles leaned against the wooden desk, smiling at all of us. "Good morning, class," he said, full of energy. The rest of the class gave a weak, too tired for lessons reply. My voice was the only one that stood out, and I could practically hear my brother laughing at me from the back of the room. "Take out your writing journals. We're going to go over the haikus you were supposed to write last night."

I quickly took my journal out from my bag. I finished it last night before going to bed with the only source of inspiration coming from my dreams. The rest of the class grumbled as they pulled out their journals, I also knew for a fact that Yazoo didn't do it. He hated poetry with a passion, thought it was a wimpy subject and a waste of his so-called "precious" time. He would then make fun of me for liking poetry, well he would just make fun of me for liking Mr. Giles' lessons period. This morning, he was actually being nicer about it.

"Yazoo," said Mr. Giles, "would you like to read yours first?" My brother started to laugh at the back of the schoolhouse with the rest of his friends. Mr. Giles started to laugh too before slamming his large hand on his desk. Nearly everyone in the room jumped from their wooden chairs. "I wasn't asking, Yazoo." He waved his hand for my brother to get up before he went there to get him.

I heard Yazoo's chair scrape against the floor and him picking something up from his desk. "I'll only do it because I like ya so much, Mr. Giles," said Yazoo.

Mr. Giles rolled his eyes as he moved away from his desk. "Oh joy," mumbled my teacher.

Yazoo took a seat on Mr. Giles' desk with a big grin on his face. Mr. Giles snapped his finger together, signaling for my brother to get off. He did as told and stood in front of the entire class. He opened his journal to probably a blank page or one with just a bunch of scribbles on it. I know how my brother works. "I live on a farm." He counted his syllables with his hand for the class to see. "My brothers are total slobs. Why do I live with them?"

The class began to laugh from Yazoo's cruel joke, while I tired to ignore his comment about us. Yazoo's superiority complex was nowhere near as bad as Kadaj's was, but it was still a fore to be reckoned with. Mr. Giles didn't care for Yazoo's haiku too much either. His expression read that he wasn't pleased with Yazoo turned in when he snatched the journal out from his hands.

"You were one syllable too long," said Mr. Giles. He glanced at the paper before turning it back to Yazoo. "You didn't even write down the assignment."

"But I still presented it!" replied Yazoo.

Mr. Giles nodded his head. "You did," he agreed, "but I'm still going to have to dock points from your final grade." Yazoo rolled his eyes as he snatched his journal away from the teacher. Mr. Giles continued to call on us to present in front of the rest of the class. There were a few good ones out there, but there were a lot of bad ones that made Yazoo's work look like a masterpiece.

I still hadn't presented mine yet. I was terribly shy about presenting in front of other people and I tended to faint. Unfortunately, the time came where I had to present, I was the last one in class who still had to present. Mr. Giles pointed towards me, ushering me to the front. "Come on, Zexion," said my teacher. "Let's see what you came up with this time."

I slowly began to get up from my chair and approached Mr. Giles. I held my journal against my chest, staring at him like a dog scared of his master. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that it's not very good," I said to him.

"It doesn't matter," said Mr. Giles, "just do your best." The massive giant leaned down towards me with a smile on his face. "Besides, it can't be that much worse then your brother's."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I nodded my head. I stood at the middle of the room and opened the door. Okay, I was ready now. Ignoring everyone's faces, I focused solely on Mr. Giles' presence. His opinion was the only one that mattered here.

"They live in my dreams," I began to say to the class. "Strong, brave, confident young men. One by one, they die." I dropped the journal to my sides, staring at the rest of my class and teacher.

The class looked slightly disturbed by my haiku. Even my brother looked like he was lost for words, for once. Mr. Giles hanged his head to the side, looking at me peculiarly. He finally snapped out of it and returned to his strong sense of control. "Very good," he said, "a little morbid, but a good haiku none the less. You may sit down, Zexion."

I did as he instructed and returned to my seat. The boy, Billy Jensen, who sat next to me, pushed his desk an inch away from me. He probably thought the boys in my dreams were killed by me, but they weren't I swear. I was talking about the boys who I dreamt of every night who were killed by untold monsters that I pray weren't real.

Mr. Giles looked up at the rest of the class before smacking his hands together. "Alright, now that we finished presenting, I thought I should share a story with all of you," he said, pleasantly. A few of us asked why he suddenly decided to tell us a story. He moved away from his desk, now standing by the black chalkboard. "Actually, Zexion's haiku reminded me of a story my father told me back in Russia when I was young."

"What kind of story?" asked the butcher's daughter.

"To most people, it's a legend, but to others the story is a real as rain," he told us. He grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote one word on the board, "CHOSEN." He turned back around to face us, whipping the chalk off his hand. "This is the story of the Chosen. Now, you all must promise me that you won't repeat this story to any of your parents or, especially, the priest. They might not enjoy knowing I've been telling the story of the Chosen, the Slayer."

"We swear," shouted Yazoo. "Now, tell us the damn story."

"No swearing in my room, Yazoo," said Mr. Giles. "I'll start now. Contrary to what we're taught by the church, the world didn't begin as a paradise. For untold millennia, the world was ruled by demons. These pure demons were called the Old Ones." A few of us gasped in fear with a chill running up my spine. Mr. Giles ignored our interruption and continued with his story.

"The Old Ones ruled the Earth with a fierce rule, until the day came where man was born. The demons were driven insane by our compassion and fled to Hell for safety. With the Old Ones gone, the remaining demons tried to exterminate our ancestors. They nearly succeeded too had it not been for the intervention of the Shadow Men."

One of the students raised their hands up. "Pardon me, sir," said the boy, "but who are the Shadow Men?"

Mr. Giles shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid that I do not know, Daniel," said the teacher. "The Shadow Men worked in secret, in the shadows. They were believed to be powerful sorcerers during this primitive age. It was during one of their battles against the demons that they succeed in killing one of the demons and carved out the monster's heart. Hoping that with the demon's heart in their possession that they could use this to stop the demons before we were slaughtered, they soon found a young boy, not much younger then the rest of you. The Shadow Men took the boy and had him chained to the ground when they magically merged the demon's heart with the boy's soul."

I gulped and slowly raised my hand up. Mr. Giles looked at me, while I began to stutter out my response. "What happened to the boy?" I asked.

"The boy became our weapon against the demons," said Mr. Giles. "The boy received the demon's strength, agility, and speed. He was the Chosen. The Shadow Men trained him for battle then sent him off to fight against the remaining pure demons. The Chosen fought and slaughtered the remaining demons that weren't already driven under. The Chosen was able to shift the balance and made the world safe for man to live."

"What happened to the Chosen though?" asked Yazoo. "After the battle was over."

Mr. Giles sighed as he leaned against his desk for support. His face grew a little paler as he stared at the rest of us. "The Chosen died at a tragically, young age. He was given great power, but the power made him a great target for the demons and eventually he lost his battle then lost his life in the process. The Shadow Men foresaw this and used their magic to have another boy Chosen. That cycle is to continue even to today, when one Chosen dies, another boy receives the power and takes his place."

"Who's the Chosen now, Mr. Giles?" asked another student.

Mr. Giles shrugged once more. "I cannot tell you. The last Chosen was a German boy who was said to have recently passed on. He was a little older then the rest of you."

"So a new Chosen hasn't been made yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," said Mr. Giles, "but I'm sure one will be Chosen soon." The church bell began to ring, signaling noon. Mr. Giles looked surprised as he began to laugh. "Well, that took longer then I had expected," he said, smiling. "Time for lunch and recess. You're all dismissed, but remember not to go too far."

Within seconds, everyone jumped out of their seats and left the building. Some of the kids were probably going home to eat the lunch their mother's prepared for them. Yazoo and I were amongst the few who remained in the building. Yazoo and his friends ran outside to eat their lunch, while I remained inside with Mr. Giles.

Mr. Giles went to his desk and reached down to open one of his drawers. The freshly, cleaned shirt he wore ridded up as he bent over, exposing a part of his toned chest. I held in my gasp as I felt my mouth go dry for a brief moment as I wrapped my arms around my legs. Mr. Giles returned with a small bag and a piece of fruit in his hands. He turned his head, looking surprised to still see me in the room.

"I thought you would've run off to eat in peace by now," said Mr. Giles.

I shook my head. That's what I normally did. I would run out of the schoolhouse to my tree. Well, it wasn't really my tree. I just sat there everyday to think and eat. The tree was large enough to climb, which I didn't do. I mostly used the massive branches to block out the Sun to provide a cool, comforting shade while I rested.

Today though, I didn't feel like going outside. I didn't want to leave Mr. Giles' side. Not after hearing that story. Deep down, I had a feeling that the boys I saw every night were different Chosen from across the ages. It made sense, but why was I have these dreams though? I still didn't understand that. What made me so special?

"I wanted to hear more about the Chosen," I said to Mr. Giles. Well, it was true. Mr. Giles did bring up such an interesting topic that I just wanted to know everything about it.

Mr. Giles nodded his head as he took a seat beside me. I felt my skin heat up as he took his seat, I prayed that he didn't notice my reaction. He placed his lunch on top of the desk and began to cut his apple apart with a pocketknife. "What would you like to know, Zexion?"

"The demons," I blurted out. "What kind of demons do they fight?"

"All kinds," said Mr. Giles. "Mostly vampires though."

I tried to gulp as I swallowed a piece of bread wrong. I coughed a violent fit until Mr. Giles finally realized it and helped to save me from choking. He watched me for a moment once the piece of bread finally went down, no longer choking me. "Thank you,' I whispered. "Vampires are real?"

He nodded his head as he sat back down. "Very real, I'm afraid," said my teacher. "They were created during the first Chosen's days. A pure demon fed on a human then gave the human some of its blood, turning into what we call a vampire. The human bit another human then another until eventually there were hundreds of vampires in existence. It is the responsibility of the Chosen to kill the vampires and the other demons that exist on the Earth."

"Oh," I said, after finishing up the last of my bread.

Mr. Giles smiled as he got up from his seat. "I think that's enough story telling for today, Zexion." He helped me up from my seat and handed me my bag. "Why don't you go outside with the others until class resumes. You could use the Sun, I think you're turning into a vampire yourself."

"I thought vampires can't go out in sunlight?"

He started to laugh as he gently pushed me out the door. "They can't. Vampires burst into flames when touched by sunlight."

I took the hint and stayed outside for the remainder of recess. I walked over towards my tree, ignoring Yazoo and his friends as they ran towards the town markets. They were probably going to blow what little money they had on some mindless junk. Not like I cared, what my brother did or what he wasted his money on. He was probably going to run off and have sex with the butcher's daughter too. It wouldn't be the first time that it happened. I felt slightly bad for the butcher, he was such a nice man and my older brother was soiling his daughter.

I sat down underneath my tree, throwing my bag to the side. The massive trunks provided much support for my back. I closed my eyes and rested under my favorite spot in all of Fairview. A cool breeze just blew in too that made my skin tingle. Thankfully, it wasn't very hot today. Fall was here so that meant the harsh summer was finally over, but then winter would come and I would be sick almost everyday.

"At least my brothers won't be as hostile," I mumbled to myself. When winter came around, my brothers were usually much nicer to me. Since they didn't have to work so much on the field they were free from most of their worries and could rest in peace. It also meant they wouldn't be total jerks when I'm sick, making the recovery processes a lot easier.

I opened my eyes to stare up at the Sun, which could barely peak out from the branches and leaves. Everything looked so peaceful that I just couldn't help but to fall asleep with the cool breeze dancing across my skin.

*~*

A few minutes later, I began to dream, I dreamt of the man in the red, long coat again. He was walking down in an unfamiliar city. He carried his rapier in its sheath with it dangling around his waist. He had his head down like he wasn't paying any attention at all with his brown hair waving in motion. It was already nightfall as he continued to roam around the empty streets.

I didn't know where he was going as I stood beside him. Why was I beside him though? After all the dreams I've had about these boys I've never actually walked beside them, I was never in the dreams. He took me to a block alley, which was even darker then the rest of the city. The man stood completely still as if he were waiting for something, but what was he waiting for though? I approached him to tap his shoulder, to see if I was real, but I just ended up passing through him. It looks like I was just a spirit or ghost.

Maybe if he couldn't feel me then maybe he could hear me! I was about to say something to him when I heard the feral growl of a monster. I spun around saw two shadows in black robes blocking the only exit. The shadows approached, making it a little easier to distinguish the two figures. They were male, I think, and one had long blue hair, while the other had porcupine looking red colored hair. The blue haired one had a wicked "X" scar across his face, while the red head had two, purple diamond tattoos on his face.

I gulped as I began to run away from the men. The man who I was with stood still as I heard the sound of a sword coming out from it's sheathe. I've heard that sound numerous times when father would unsheathe Masamune. My back was completely against the wall when I heard the men start to talk.

"There's no escaping us now, Slayer," said the red head. What in the world was a Slayer? That name sounded familiar, I know that I've heard it before in my dreams. "We got you cornered."

The swordsmen laughed as he lifted up the red rapier up. "Is that what you think, vampire?" said the man. They were vampires. They didn't look like what I expected vampires to look. Then again, I didn't know what they looked like. The boys in my dreams usually don't talk to their opponents, they usually juts go straight for the kill. He twirled the sword around in his hands the pointed at the vampires.

The blue haired on laughed. "You really think that?" he said. "There's two of us and we're centuries older than you."

"Age is merely a number," said the 'Slayer.' He brought his blade up, looking like he was ready to kill. "I'm glad that Xemnas sent you two after me. I feel honored that he sent his best men, Axel and Saix, after me."

Axel and Saix? Who the hell were they?

"You should feel honored, Genesis," said the red head. He spread his arms apart and I watched them light on fire. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that. He used his fiery hands and jumped after the Slayer named Genesis. The Slayer raised his blade up, ready to fight the vampire.

I covered my open mouth with my hands, holding back a scream.

*~*

I wish I saw how it ended though. Right when the two were about to fight, I felt something shake me from my sleep. When I finally woke up, my skin felt wet like I had just run across town. I looked up and saw Mr. Giles standing over my shoulder. He looked worried as he knelt down so that we were face to face.

"Are you alright, Zexion?" he asked. "You're awfully pale. Did you have a nightmare?"

I nodded my head, weakly. "I think so," I told him. Should I tell him what I was dreaming about? He might think I'm crazy and have me locked up. Then again, he was sort of an expert in all this freak vampire stuff. I looked up to face him with my hair falling in my face. "I dreamt about vampires and…I think the vampires called him the Slayer."

Mr. Giles looked absolutely terrified once I said the word Slayer. I knew he was trying to hide his expression from me, but despite his usually calm appearance, he was failing at keeping his cool miserably. "Really? You dreamt about vampires," he whispered. "Do you remember the Slayer's name?"

The Slayer's name? I still remembered the Slayer's name, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him though. I was terrified of telling Mr. Giles anymore of this, but I knew he wouldn't let me leave until I told him. He had a firm grip on my shoulders, preventing me from leaving.

"His name…they said his name was…Genesis."

Mr. Giles immediately let me go and got up from the grass. He stretched his arm to scratch his head, not even looking at me. "I can't believe you're him," he said, but it didn't sound like he was talking to me. He sounded like he was talking to himself. "I can't believe you were the one the Council told me to find."

I slowly got up from the grass too. Was I something bad? Was I demon? What am I? Why was he freaking out by me? I picked up my bag and slowly made my way to Mr. Giles. He looked a little startled to see me standing so close to him. I'll admit I was pretty close, we were almost chest-to-chest. I think I was more scared of what was happening more then Mr. Giles was.

I gave him a pathetic stare, which I used on my father often to get what I wanted. "What am I?" I asked him. "Please, tell me! Who am I, Mr. Giles?"

Mr. Giles took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Once he reopened them, he looked like his normal self, calm and in control. He placed his hands on my shoulders again and took a careful look at me. "You're a Potential," said my teacher, "a Potential Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, well. Haha. This again. Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. So the drama and violence begins. And no! Lexaeus isn't a vampire. Hello, we see him in sunlight. This isn't Twilight. Vampires don't glitter, they burst into flames and DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Three:**

So this is where my life begins to take a drastic change. Mr. Giles didn't talk to me after telling me that I was a Potential Slayer, whatever that was. In fact, he disappeared back into the schoolhouse to resume class. For the rest of the day, he ignored me and everything I did. I did the same, I avoided his questions as I prayed to the Lord that this day would be over soon.

Eventually, the church bell rang. We took this as our dismissal from class, and ran out of the schoolhouse like maniacs. I waited by Meteor for Yazoo like I normal since he always wanted to take the extra time to talk to his friends before heading back out to the farm.

Yazoo looked at me as he threw his bag at me to hold. "What's the problem with you, squirt?" he said, mildly concerned. "You hardly showed off your brain today."

"I'm just tired," I told him.

He helped me up Meteor, while I carried both of our stuff. He jumped on top of the horse after he finished untying him from the wooden pole. "Don't tell me you had another one of your little dreams," said Yazoo. "I swear to God, if you wake me up tonight screaming then I will kill you."

That was dear old Yazoo for you. He was about as sweet and gentle as Kadaj. If they weren't my brothers then I would bash their skulls in with a hammer. I merely held my tongue as I grabbed hold of his waist, while we rode off to the farm.

Meteor seemed to be moving exceptionally fast today, taking less time then usual to get us home. We arrived at the farm before the Sun disappeared from the sky. I jumped off the horse after Yazoo got off and threw his bag at him. He looked at me, pissed off by my gesture, but I ignored him and walked inside the house.

I had a few things to think about.

I even ignored Loz and Kadaj as I stormed inside the house. Climbing up the wooden steps, I entered the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I collapsed on top of my bed, not even taking off my shoes as I threw the covers over me, and closed my eyes as well.

The things that Mr. Giles told me today shook my very being. The story and dream was frightening enough, but when he told me I was Potential it was enough to make anyone faint. I didn't even know what a Potential Slayer was…but those vampires called Genesis a Slayer. He was special, different. He was like me, but he wasn't like me though.

What am I? Am I really Zexion Summers? I questioned the meaning of my very existence that day. I wanted to know what I was, who I really am. Was I merely just the son of a successful farmer or was I a part of some ancient legacy of Slayers?

I honestly don't know what I am. I'm terrified by all of this. What am I supposed to do? I just feel so helpless, so lost to the world around me. I wondered if anyone else felt the way I did right now. So helpless, so lost.

I was too restless even for sleep. I kept tossing and turning in bed, trying not to fall asleep for fear of my visions. I would just rest my eyes and try to ease my mind.

Too bad my moment of self-pity didn't last long. My door blew open as Kadaj stormed inside with a hand on his hip. "Father wants you to get downstairs right now," said my 'dearest,' elder brother. "You're teacher is here."

Mr. Giles was here? Why would he possibly be here for? Was he here to take me from my home? To hurt me? Was being a Potential a bad thing? Mr. Giles did mention that he was working for somebody, although very cryptically. I wondered if he was working for those vampires from my dreams.

I didn't have much time to think. Kadaj stormed towards my bed and pulled me from my covers by my arm. He dragged me down the stairs with minimal effort, while I tried not to trip and break my ankle. See, if Kadaj could learn to be a little gentler then I wouldn't have to worry about broken body parts. Then again, my brother was a heartless asshole!

Kadaj took me to the bottom of the steps, to the sitting room where my father sat on a couch, opposite of Mr. Giles. The two men were drinking tea, which I'm guessing that Yazoo prepared since he was the one pouring them their cups. Kadaj abandoned me and took a seat beside my father, while my other brothers pulled a couple of chairs in for them to seat.

Father turned around from his spot on the couch with his cup of tea in hand. "Sit down, Zexion," said father. "Mr. Giles came here to discuss some important matters about you and your studies."

Studies? Right, like Mr. Giles was here for my studies. Damn, I wish that my brothers pulled out a chair for me. By the look father gave me, he wanted me to sit with Mr. Giles. I didn't like the looks of this. I sat down beside my teacher, noticing the briefcase he had at his feet. That didn't look good either.

My father took a sip from his tea to collect his thoughts. Why did I have a feeling that day, my father believed that I was causing trouble for Mr. Giles? "Now, can you please explain to me why you came all the way out here just to discuss my son's studies, Mr. Giles?" asked my father. "Not that I'm insulted by your presence, but it is rare that anyone journeys so far to see us."

Mr. Giles nodded his head. "Of course, Mr. Summers," said the teacher. "You see, Zexion is quite a special boy."

"I think this is his way of saying he's a retard," laughed Yazoo.

"Behave," said father. "We have a guest." The look father gave Yazoo was almost enough to make me laugh. Well, I would've laughed if I wasn't so frightened by what was going on. I was still out of the loop, unknowing to what my teacher was planning. I closed my legs together, while pulling onto my pants with clenched fists.

I heard Mr. Giles cough softly. He looked so professional in his suit. I figured he would've returned to the mayor's house to change, but it seemed that he was perfectly comfortable in what he was wearing. Now, I believe he allowed Yazoo and I escape from the schoolhouse so quickly to collect his thoughts. What those thoughts were, I was about to find out.

"As I was saying," said Mr. Giles. "Zexion is different from most boys. Well, he has the potential to be very different."

"Is this about college?" asked father. "I already plan on sending both Yazoo and Zexion away for their studies. If you think I should send Zexion sooner then I expected then I am fine with it, so long as Zexion is willing."

Mr. Giles shook his head. "I wasn't referring to his collegiate education," said the teacher. "You see, Zexion is one of many boys who bare the potential for greatness. To put it simply, Zexion is a Potential Slayer. He could be the next Chosen One."

Yazoo began to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me," laughed my brother. I couldn't help but to chuckle a little. My teacher was completely insane. "Zexion a Chosen One? You honestly believe those old stories of yours, Mr. Giles? I don't know if you really know my brother, but he is too weak to be a warrior."

"A warrior?" said my father. "What is the meaning of this, Zexion?"

"It's about his dreams," said Mr. Giles. "They are a sign that he is marked as a Potential. They are his connection to Slayers before him." He got up from the couch, picking up his briefcase as well. He opened the brown case, pouring out the contents for all of us to see. Mainly a large book titled Vampyre. "For countless generations, one boy has been Chosen above all others to fight the forces of darkness and save mankind. Zexion is a part of that legacy, he could one day become the next Slayer."

"A fighter," said my father. He looked up to my teacher with his silver hair falling to the side. "Who are you exactly, Mr. Giles?" I knew my father had a deep respect for educated men such as Mr. Giles, but the way he worded that brought a chill up my spine. He couldn't really think my teacher to be a bad man, could he?

Mr. Giles took a deep breath as he sat back down on the couch beside me. He stared my father directly in the eyes as he prepared to explain himself. "I am Lexaeus Giles, an agent of the Watcher's Council in London. I was sent to America on a mission to find the latest Potential Slayer. My superiors told me that one of your sons bore the potential to be the next Slayer. I have waited for a year for a sign that your son is a Potential." He turned his head to the side, staring at Yazoo. "For a while there, I thought Yazoo was the potential I was looking for due to his arrogant behavior."

Yazoo shrugged his shoulders to my teacher. That was something none of us could deny. My brother was a tad on the arrogant side.

"Anyways, it wasn't until today that I was positive that Zexion was the one I was waiting for," said Mr. Giles. "He told me of his dreams, which at first I thought were merely a coincidence since I did tell my class about the Legend of the Chosen. However, when he called a Slayer by name, I knew that this wasn't a coincidence. For safety purposes, the only people who know a Slayer's name is their family, the Watcher's Council, and those of Slayer lineage, and maybe a few beings of the darkness."

"What happens to Zexion now?" asked Kadaj. "You said he is a potential, so what does that mean for my baby brother?"

Mr. Giles looked at me then at the rest of my family. "I was assigned to by the Council to find the boy and serve as his Watcher. I will train Zexion to the best of my ability in case the day will come that he is Chosen to be the next Slayer."

"Trained?" I asked. "Trained in what way?"

Mr. Giles turned his attention to me. My face paled as I stared up at the large man sitting beside me. "I'll teach you how to fight," he began to explain, "and how to use weapons. You will be worth of your legacy even if the day will never come."

"Alright!" My father's booming voice caught all our attention. We all turned to face him as he finished off the last of his tea. "If I agree to this, do you swear to keep my son safe should he ever be this Slayer?"

He nodded his head. "It is the duty of a Slayer's Watcher to keep him safe, yes," said Mr. Giles. "I will help and protect your son for his destiny."

"You can't seriously believe this crazy man," said Loz.

Kadaj agreed with our brother. "For once, I agree with the big guy," admitted my brother. "This guy is a lunatic, we should just throw him out of our home."

Father shook his head. "I don't think he's crazy…at least not too crazy," my father said jokingly. "I will leave the decision to Zexion. Do you wish to be trained by Mr. Giles?" he asked me.

Everyone looked at me, even Mr. Giles. They were all waiting for me to make my choice, a choice that would change my very life. How could they expect me to make such a choice out of nowhere? It was too much for me to handle. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry.

I wanted to run.

I shot up from the couch and ran out of the house. I ignored their cries. I ignored the footsteps following me. I just wanted to get away.

*~*

Somehow, I made it all the way to the lake by the farm without anyone catching me or suffering from an asthma attack. I collapsed onto the dirt, hardly able to breathe. This was hardly the way I expected my day to end. I felt like I was trapped inside a living nightmare.

Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve such a fate? I don't want to be some Slayer. I don't want to die young. I don't want to end up like the boys from my dreams.

I'm just a kid. I'm barely fifteen years. Mr. Giles can't honestly expect me to fight the forces of Hell itself on my own. I was so scared of everything.

I allowed myself to wallow in self-pity as I my tears took over. During my little breakdown, I heard the twigs behind me snap. It couldn't be a vampire, I knew that much. The Sun was still out, so I was still safe, but what if it was a demon! I snapped my neck around to see who was behind me and found myself surprised to see Mr. Giles.

He walked away from the trees, coming closer towards me. I noticed that he abandoned his coat, probably to make it easier for him to chase after me. I tired to not allow him to see that I had been crying, I didn't want to seem weaker to him then I already was.

"Are you alright, Zexion?" asked Mr. Giles.

I nodded my head. "Sure," I lied. "I am perfectly fine."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, kneeling down beside me. I cringed, surprised that he was making such close contact with one of his students, even though I got fairly close to him today by my tree. "It is alright," said the man. "Many of the Potentials before you shared the same reaction as you did, they felt the same way you do right now," he told me.

I knew his words were meant to be comforting, but somehow I didn't feel comforted. It just made me more worried. Generations of boys being chosen by some great destiny then later dying for it. Yeah, that was exactly how I wanted to live my life.

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll more then likely not be Chosen."

Now I felt insulted. Why wasn't I good enough to be Chosen? Not that was a bad thing. I was just wondering.

Mr. Giles continued to speak, despite the fire that was boiling inside me. "There are hundreds of other Potentials all over the world. One of them will probably be Chosen over you. I just want you to be ready in case for some reason you are Chosen." He placed a hand on my cheek, brushing away my tears. "Would you like me to train you, Zexion? I won't bother you anymore if you refuse, but if you accept your destiny then I promise to not let you down."

It amazed me how much of a sweat-heart that Mr. Giles was. How could such a big man be so kind? Too be honest, I felt as if his words were helping me now. I didn't feel so scared, I didn't want to cry anymore. Maybe it was just my feelings for him or maybe it was the warrior inside me wanting to come out, but I felt better.

I wanted this.

I nodded my head, facing Mr. Giles for the first time this afternoon. "Okay," I told him. "Will you please be my Watcher, Mr. Giles?"

He nodded his head, and helped me back onto my feet. "I would be honored, Zexion Summers," he said, calmly. "If you don't mind, I would prefer that you just call me Lexaeus now since we'll be working together closely for a long time."

Wow, I can call him Lexaeus now. I didn't know what to say. I kind of wanted to faint for a moment, but I didn't. He was still holding onto my arms so it would be difficult for me to fall. Then again, I've done the impossible before.

*~*

The worst mistake of my life. I should've never agreed to be Mr. Giles…Lexaeus' training regiment. Only two weeks had passed since he told me about my destiny, and I was regretting every second of it.

We would train down by the lake, after lessons were over. On the days I didn't have lessons, then we would spend virtually the entire day for training. Everynight I would come home exhausted, covered with sweat, and I felt like dying.

Mr. Giles…Lexaeus! It took me forever to get used to the switch just so you know.

Anyways, Lexaeus knew I was a weaker person. He knew my body could only take so much before I started to cough all over the place and die. Yet he wouldn't let that fact slow him down, if anything it made him a crueler trainer. What happened to my sweet, kind Mr. Giles? Who is this bastard Lexaeus?

We were still struggling with hand-to-hand combat when the sixteenth day of my training arrived. Lexaeus knocked me out with one blow to my shoulder. I literarlly did a complete spin in the air before landing on my chest. Thank the Lord that the ground around the lake was so soft, otherwise I would be in some serious pain. Well, I was already in a great deal of pain

I couldn't move this time. My body was working against me in the worst of ways, making it so that I couldn't even roll over to my back. The pain in my chest was just too much for me to bare. I thought the brusies I sported from my first day of training were bad, that was nothing compared to what was going on right now.

Lexaeus crouched over me, shaking his head at me. He thought he was so cool and relaxed in nothing but his pants, showing off his enormous, tanned muscles, while I wore overalls that barely fit me. I also didn't have a shirt on underneath so I was halfway exposed to my Watcher. "Get up, Potential," he ordered. "We don't have all day to wait on you."

"You're an asshole!" I growled at him. "Can't you see that I can barely breathe, let alone move?" He was pissing me off today. He was unusually rough with me today, and I don't mean in the perverted ways that my brother giggled about. Seriously, those idiots thought Lexaeus was using this as an excuse to sneak me away just so he could have his way with me.

If only they could see me getting my ass whopped by a Russian.

Lexaeus shook his head at me, as he effortlessly picked me up from the ground. He pulled me back onto my feet without even showing an ounce of energy being used. I wanted to kick him so bad for making me look more pathetic then I normally am, but the weight of my own body caused me to collapse. My right ankle was hurting me profusely, causing me to scream.

This caused Lexaeus to finally show an ounce of concern for his Potential. He got down onto his knees, grabbing a gentle hold of my leg. "Where does it hurt, Zexion?" asked my Watcher.

"I think its my ankle," I told him. "I think I need to rest for a minute."

He let out a frustrated sigh as he checked my ankle. "You're probably right," he admitted. "You're not a Slayer yet. Your level of healing is strictly on a mortal level. No point in straining yourself more then we have to."

"So I can go home, now?"

"No," said Lexaeus. He sat down beside me, staring out into the lake. "There are still many things I can teach you, while your ankle heals."

Okay to be perfectly honest with you, I only count about every other word he was saying. I was distracted by the way the Sun reflect over the sweat on his muscles. Wait! Stop it, Zexion. He's your Watcher and teacher, quite having romantic perversions of him.

I just nodded my head to him, while staring at his chest. I didn't know that he was noticing I wasn't paying any attention to him until he snapped his fingers in my face. I snapped out of my little trance and stared up to Lexaeus with my face flushed red.

"Were you paying any attention to me at all?" he asked me. He looked at me, slightly annoyed at me being distracted. I guess he never had to train a Potential quite like me.

"Some of it," I admitted. "What else can you teach me, while my ankle rests?"

Lexaeus nodded his head, looking a slightly less frustrated with me. "Well, at least you caught something." We both moved until we were sitting facing each other, perfectly. Our legs were crossed Indian style, while he was instructing me on some breathing exercise as I tied my hair up with a piece of string.

We took in several deep breaths, empty our minds of all thought.

*~*

I fell a lot harder on my chest this time. Once we finished our breathing exercises, Lexaeus got back to fighting with me, deciding my ankle should be just fine. I begged to differ, but there was no arguing with this man.

I slammed my fist in the dirt as I pushed myself back up. "I can't do this!" I shouted at him with tears in my eyes. My breathing hastened, while my skin turned red from heat and sweat. "I'm not the boy you thought I was. I'm not your Potential Slayer."

Lexaeus knelt down in front of me, while I faced the ground and gasped for air. I was exhausted, I could barely move now. The Sun was setting, I just wanted to go home and sleep. "You are a Potential," said Lexaeus. He placed his warm hand on my hot cheek, gently pulling my head up to face him. "There's a reason why we have Potential Slayers, Zexion. Not just any boy can become a Slayer, they have to what it takes."

"I don't have what it takes though," I told him. "I'm weak, I'm always sick, and I'm not strong like my brothers!"

"You are strong, Zexion, just a different kind of strong." His hand was still on my face, gently stroking my skin. My breathing slowed down as I felt just a tad calmer by his touch. "Do you want to know what makes a Slayer strong? Its not about how well he was trained, or the size of his muscles, or the power. What makes a Slayer strong is the size of his heart. You have a big heart, Zexion. You have the potential inside you to become a great Slayer."

Somehow, I actually did feel better by what he said. I have real potential. However, I also felt that he was using his rhetoric to persuade me into doing what he wanted. Whatever the case was, it worked. He words worked their magic on me, even though I could've just stared at his chest for another few minutes and been easily swayed.

"Alright!" I told him. "Quit trying to guilt trip me into this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well…let's just say my love life sucks! Why do I always have to fall for the druggies? Sigh…read and review.**

**Four:**

About another month passed before anything really changed. I was still a terrible fighter, but Lexaeus did say I was making improvements with weapons. He said I was a pretty good shot with the crossbow so if I ever had to fight a vampire from a distance then my crossbow skills will save me, hopefully.

My fighting skills were still terrible. Lexaeus was easily able to throw me around all over the place, while I struggled to hide my shame. There was something oddly erotic about being manhandled by Lexaeus, but I would never let him now. I was too embarrassed of my feelings at the time to allow him to know how I felt about him. Of how I wished, we could be lovers. But like I mentioned before that was just never meant to be.

Harvest was here, so my brothers and father were out on the field collecting all of our crops to sell and for ourselves. I would help whenever I wasn't training or too tired from my training. Lexaeus would even lend a helping hand, which made things a lot easier for my family.

That night though wasn't so easy. Winter was fast approaching, and although it doesn't get very cold in Georgia, tonight was a different story. It was hot during the day, but once midnight approached the temperature just dropped drastically. The sudden change woke everyone up in our room, especially since we were wearing particularly warm clothing.

"Zexion, grab the pillows and blankets!" ordered Yazoo.

This was our usual routine. Whenever it got too drastically cold for the three of us to bear, Yazoo and Loz would combine two of ours bed together so we could sleep together. It's not perverted in anyways! When it's freakishly cold, you have to do what you have to do to stay warm!

For this one time, I actually listened to Yazoo. I grabbed all the pillows and blankets off our beds, holding onto them, while my brothers pushed the beds together. Loz easily took up one bed to himself, but Yazoo and I were both thin enough to share one. Once they were done pushing them all together, we threw the pillows on top then climbed in ourselves.

As usual, I was forced to sleep between my brothers. This was a precaution we always took that way I wouldn't catch a cold, so they would use their body heat to keep me warm at night. We threw the blankets on top of ourselves then finally allowed sleep to overcome us.

I could speak for the three of us when I said we were incredibly exhausted. Yazoo and Loz had been working out in the fields all day, while I was getting my ass kicked by Lexaeus. The three of us were warn out and tired. We needed a good long rest.

Loz draped his arm around me, pulling me into a big bear hug. I could already hear Yazoo snickering behind me. It amused him to watch me being suffocated by the big guy. Now, I understood the real reason why I was in the middle. Yazoo was using me as a human shield for Loz. Instead of him being choked to death, I was the victim.

Fucking Yazoo! He's almost as bad as Kadaj.

*~*

That morning, we were kind of all over the place. Loz pulled me on top of his chest during the night, Yazoo's hair was all over the place, and my feet, don't ask me how, were in Yazoo's face. We all fell off the beds once we heard the roosters yelling to welcome the morning. Yazoo and I were the loudest at protesting the damn birds, since the both of us weren't morning people. Loz, on the other hand was too eager to wake up.

"Good morning Yazoo! Good morning Zexion!" shouted our oldest brother.

Yazoo and I groaned at defeat as we covered our heads with the pillows. We were just going to stay there for a few more minutes. An extra couple of minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, sleeping in was good for the soul.

Unfortunately, father wouldn't allow it. We heard him break into our bedroom, while Loz was still cheering for the morning. "Wake up, you two! There's work we got to get done." He must've saw Yazoo and I on the floor because he sounding pretty grumpy. "We have to collect all the crops before they suffer from another bone-chilling night."

I heard Yazoo cry in defeat as he picked himself up from the floor. "Can't we just sleep in this one time?" he begged.

"Do I have to go too?" I asked father.

My eyes were still closed and I crawled into my pillow. Father didn't like that, because he pulled me by my hair to get me up on my feet. "You're helping too!" he told me. "You're taking the day off from Slayer training to help us out on the farm. I'm sure Mr. Giles will understand."

I rubbed my sleepy eyes as I threw my pillow on the bed. "Honestly, I'd much rather help you guys then train with Lexaeus."

*~*

Surprisingly, everyone helped out to make breakfast in the morning. Father really wanted us to get everything done by today, so we were all pitching in to make things go by faster. I didn't mind though. I was just happy that I wasn't doing all the cooking by myself today.

We made the usual eggs, sausage, and bacon with a few freshly picked apples on the side. I made us all some tea, and gently set the hot teapot on the table. Everyone was already attacking their food like maniacs. Either they really wanted to get to work or they were just starving to death.

My guess was that they were starving.

I was about to get ready to eat my food when the front door opened and closed. There was only one person missing from this picture. I ignored the intruder and went to eating my food, while my father got up from his chair to welcome our guest.

"Lexaeus," my father said, proudly, "good morning to you."

Lexaeus entered the room, dressed to train me. This time he was wearing his shirt. I guess, Mr. Invinciblewatcherman couldn't stand the cold either. "Good morning to you too, Sephiroth. How are you this morning, sir?"

"This weather isn't too my liking so we're going to need to rush to cultivate all the crops before winter," he said. My father pulled out a chair for my Watcher. "Now, would you care for a plate of breakfast or a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea is fine," said Lexaeus.

Father had Yazoo pour the man a cup, while he returned to the head of the table. "Now, I'm sure you won't mind, Lexaeus, but I'm going to need Zexion's help too. I'm going to need every hand I'm going to finish by today."

My Watcher nodded his head. "Of course, I don't mind at all," he said as he took a sip of his tea. "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to lend a helping hand as well."

"That is too kind, Lexaeus, but you are a guest in my house."

"Cut the Southern Hospitality, pop," said Yazoo. "We could use his help. He can carry twice the load as Loz can."

I rolled my eyes. Yazoo was as tactful as ever. I was embarrassed to even be sitting next to the idiot. Lexaeus must be grateful to God that Yazoo wasn't the Potential Slayer that he was looking for after all.

Father, eventually, caved in though. Lexaeus was very persistent, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He was going to help whether my father liked it or not. My brother and I weren't going to complain though this meant we would have to do only half the work. We might actually be done with the harvest before some ungodly hour. Hopefully, it would be late enough where Lexaeus wouldn't even want to train me.

I regretted thinking about that, today. I started to throw a coughing fit in the middle of the table, while everyone was still eating breakfast. Everyone stopped eating and waited until I would stop, but that wasn't going to be for a long time. If I had coughed any harder, I was certain that a lung would've come up along with the blood I was already spewing.

"Are you ill, Zexion?" asked Lexaeus.

I shook my head once I began to calm down. "I'm fine," I told him. "I feel just fine. I don't know where that came from.

My brothers didn't looked so convinced though. Yazoo was rolling his eyes, while Kadaj rubbed his temple. "He's getting sick again," said Kadaj. "Great, now we have to take care of him for another winter."

"Behave, Kadaj," shouted father. He got up from his seat and placed his cool hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever," he said, softly. "Maybe you just swallowed your food too soon?"

"Maybe," I agreed with father. I didn't understand where that came from, but I prayed that it wouldn't happen again. Loz was still staring at me funny so I knew that there must be blood or something still on my face. "Excuse me," I told everyone, "while I clean up."

I got up from my chair and went towards the washroom to check my face. My body ached something fierce. All my limbs hurt and my head felt dizzy. I wanted to clean myself of whatever it was that was on my face that was catching Loz's attention. When I approached the staircase, I suddenly felt all my strength escape from me.

I collapsed right there with a loud thud alerting the others. They all rushed towards the staircase where I was. Once they drew closer towards me that's when it began. The moment that changed my entire life.

"Help him up!" shouted my father.

My body thrashed violently all over the place. I twisted and turned in direction I never thought possible, which terrified everyone in the room. My screams of bloody murder, terrified them all the most though.

None of them were sure what to do with me. I didn't even know what was happening to me. All I knew was that I was in a terrifying amount of pain and that I wanted to die!

"What do we do?" shouted Yazoo.

"Lexaeus, do something!" shouted Kadaj. "You're his Watcher."

"Save my baby brother!" yelled Loz.

I kept screaming at all of them to do something. I wanted the pain to stop now! I didn't care if I died as a result, I just wanted it all to stop.

I felt all bones crack as a result of whatever it was that was happening to me. I felt like my body was about to fall apart. That my limbs would just completely detach. However, that wasn't the worst part.

"Wait!" shouted Lexaeus.

My body began to twist and turn back into place. It was worse then everything fall apart. I could feel my bones rapidly reattaching themselves to their sockets. My neck snapped repeatedly, which I tell you is not a very comfortable feeling. For a moment, I actually thought it was choking on my own tongue.

Then it was all over. I was completely still on the floor, and felt absolutely nothing. No pain, no aching, nothing. It felt like there was nothing left in me.

"Is he…is he dead?" asked Loz.

"I'll check," said Lexaeus.

Lexaeus leaned over to put his hand on me to check for a pulse or something. I still felt dead like I couldn't move at all. I remained perfectly still until I felt his hand on my neck. Without even thinking about it, I jumped back onto my feet and grabbed a hold off his arm. I used my free hand to grab him by his throat and pinned him against the wall, effortlessly.

"Zexion!"

I snapped my head back to see my family, startled by my sudden burst of energy. Hell, I was surprised by this myself. I looked back to Lexaeus, noticing the shocked look on his face. Then I looked back down to see he was floating a few inches from the ground.

I released him and turned my back on him, while he fell on the ground. "What the hell just happened!" I shouted to myself. "What the fuck was that!" I spun back around, staring at Lexaeus. "What did you do to me?"

Lexaeus coughed his way back to his feet, keeping his back pressed against the wall. He smelt strange all of a sudden. I didn't know how to explain it at the time, but at the moment, I thought I was just going crazy. However, I found out I was smelling his fear. He was actually afraid of me.

"I didn't do anything to you, Zexion," said my Watcher. "The mystical forces did this to you…you've been…Chosen. You're the new Slayer."

*~*

After that initial shock was over, that's when things drastically began to change.

I was the Slayer now. I was the one boy in the entire world who had the strength and power to fight the forces of darkness. Scary thought. The kid who spent almost his entire life being sick and almost dying is now in charge of saving the world from evil.

What the fuck!

*~*

Training with Lexaeus got a whole lot rougher after I received my powers. The good thing was though I could take it now. I could take every blow he dished out and throw it back at him times two. Every kick, punch, elbow, jab, spin kick, stab. I could take everything he threw at me. I was strong now.

I performed three successful back flips without pause at the lake.

Nightfall was quickly approaching and Lexaeus wanted to take me out for my first patrol around the cemetery. He said there were reports of strange disappearances around the town lately that he wished to investigate. I didn't mind though. I was ready to kick some undead ass! I wanted to teach those vampires a lesson.

I tucked and rolled on the ground, picking up an ax that was laid down on the ground. I grabbed the weapon and sliced the air with it, imaging that it was a demon's legs. Springing back up to my feet, I flipped backward with the ax still in my hands. I sliced the air again without putting a strain onto my muscles before dropping it on the ground to trade it in for a sword.

I twirled the blade around in my hand, jabbing at every direction. I imagined myself stabbing a demon several times in the chest, focusing on all its key weak points. These were spots were if it sliced it just right, I could turn the tide of battle to my favor.

This was actually pretty fun. Training was now a breeze, I actually wasn't sore anymore or crying for it to end. I easily overpowered Lexaeus now, and could get back at him for humiliating me all those times in training. I was enjoying myself now.

Not just because I could lift things twice Loz's weight.

"That's enough for now, Zexion," said Lexaeus. He stood by the lake and just watched me flip around and attack the air. He laid out this whole obstacle course for me to see how well my reflex were now that I was Chosen! "I think it's time for us to patrol."

"Finally!" I dropped the sword and walked over towards him. "So do I get to kill anything? What should I bring?" I looked down at my torn up, training outfit. My shirt and pants were torn half to shreds and covered with dirt. "What should I wear?"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes as he picked up the weapons I threw around. I started to pick them up as well, placing them back into the weapons' box. "You should dress loose and warm," he told me. "We'll stick with the standard stake and crucifix."

"What if it isn't a vampire?" I asked him. I remembered the intellectual half of being a Slayer and all that involved. "Most demons are immune to crucifixes, and wooden stakes don't kill them, unless you jab them in the throat."

"I'll bring a sword just in case," he told me, "but from the reports, it's just a vampire. You have nothing to overly worry about."

"You want me to be like Yazoo then?"

Lexaeus stared at me as I threw a mace at him. He grunted as he caught the instrument of doom, while I picked up a stake. "You're already acting like him," he said. "Since you've received your powers, you've been a tad more arrogant and dangerous."

"Well, I can kill you with my bare hands, Lexaeus," I said, jokingly. I could though.

*~*

Lexaeus and I arrived to the cemetery after eating dinner. My family was going to have to fend for themselves for dinner a lot more now, since I would be running around trying to save the town from vampires. Not that there were many vampires in Fairview, in fact, Lexaeus was trying to sell me onto leaving United States there were almost no vampires on the continent. Apparently, vampires don't like a long, ocean voyage.

Who knew?

"It would be a good move for you," said Lexaeus. "You need to make yourself known to the Watcher's Council as well."

"No!" I said. "I'm not leaving my family."

Lexaeus grabbed a hold of my wrist as I strolled past someone's grave. The cross I wore dangled around and I nearly dropped the stake in my hand. "Zexion, think about it. You're a magnet for evil now," he told me. "If you stay here, you put your family in grave danger. Vampires and all other incarnations of evil will be drawn to you until you finally die. Do you wish to put them and everyone in this down in that level of danger?"

"That will never happen, Lexaeus! I'll keep everyone safe."

"You may think you're indestructible, Zexion, but you're still human! You have your limits."

I broke free from his grip and started to walk away. "Just stay there; I'll go take care of the vampires." Lexaeus wanted to shout after me, but he kept his mouth shut, though. We both knew that we could afford to let the vampires know we were here, yet.

I walked over a twig, letting out an audible crunch. Damn, so much for being sneaky sneaky. If I could hear that then the vampires could defiantly hear that. I turned back around, seeing Lexaeus shake his head at me.

A loud growl filled the air, catching both of our attention. I saw a shadow over by a crypt about half a mile away. I dug through my coat's pocket, and pulled out a wooden stake then tucked my cross under my shirt.

"Let's do this."

The shadow leaped over the crypt, which turned out to be a man in a suit. It wasn't a man though. It was a soulless monster, a vampire. And I'm the Slayer. I charged after the demon, ignoring every aspect of how it looked like this was to help keep my detached like Lexaeus told me.

I flipped over a tombstone and landed back on my feet. The freakishly pale vampire tired to swing punch me, but I ducked out of the way. I sprang back up on my feet and kicked the vampire in his face. He flew back, landing on the ground before springing back on his feet. I rushed after him with my stake at hand then dove in for the kill. I stabbed him in the chest then pulled the stake back out…but he didn't die.

"You missed the heart!" shouted Lexaeus.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "We didn't go over stabbing in the heart enough."

The vampire just stared at me. He didn't really look mad at me. Even though, his fangs were sticking out and his face was all scrunched up. He seemed more confused and caught off guard by what just happened.

I tightened my hold back on the stake. "Sorry buddy." I reached forward again and pierced a hole into his chest right above the bleeding wound. This time his body began to dissolve into ash. "That wasn't so bad." I spoke too soon though. Two more vampires appeared from behind the crypt and raced towards me. "Damn my big mouth."

They were both male vampires, and wore black suits. I'm guessing they were recently deceased since they're clothes looked fairly normal by our standards. The bald, aged vampire was quicker then the younger. He jumped towards me, but I spun back and kicked him in the air.

The vampire fell on the ground pretty hard. I could hear the crunch from his back, but I knew it wasn't about to stop him. And it didn't, he jumped back on his feet and tried to catch me. However, I was ready for him this time. I punched him in the face, forcing him to stumble back then pierced the stake through his undead heart. This time I didn't miss the heart.

He crumbled apart into nothing in front of me, but the other vampire jumped me from behind. I don't know where that bastard came from, but he got me. We rolled around on the dirt, which was disgusting from all the ash by the way. I lost my stake along the way with the vampire getting back on his feet.

The younger, dark haired vampire raced after Lexaeus for some reason. I guess he could tell I was the Slayer so he wanted to take out the easier on. I don't know I'm not an expert on the brain of a vampire. Plus, I wasn't about to let him hurt my Lexaeus! I still owed him a few good bruises.

I raced after that vampire then once I was close enough; I tackled him down to the ground. We were a few feet away from Lexaeus, but for some reason the vampire still tried to crawl his way towards him. I rolled my eyes at the vampire before elbowing him in the back of the head.

"Can you hand me a stake?" I asked my Watcher. "Mine got knocked out of my hand."

Lexaeus sighed as he pulled one out from his pocket. "Don't lose this one," he said as he threw it next to me.

I quickly picked up as the vampire pushed me off his back. I fell back, narrowly missing a headstone. That would've hurt really badly if I landed on it. The vampire tried to go after Lexaeus, but the Watcher held up a crucifix, which repealed the nasty demon. I quickly jumped back on my feet then made my way to the vampire to stab him in the back.

The stake pierced through his back, reaching his heart. The vampire let out a cry as he slowly began to crumble apart into nothing. I sighed as my arm dropped to my side. "We make a good team," I said to Lexaeus.

"Yes, I suppose we do," he said. "You did well, Zexion."

"Oh yes, very well." I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. I literally felt the temperature drop a few degrees colder. Lexaeus felt the same because he slowly began to shiver, and we both could see our breath. "So, this is the new Slayer."

I tossed my hair back, trying to find the sore of the voice. I couldn't see anyone though. There wasn't a soul here…until I felt another chill in the distance. Lexaeus followed me as I ran towards the crypt. We both looked around for anything suspicious, but we continued to come up with nothing.

Lexaeus stood next to the crypt, and looked up to the sky. "Who is this?" he shouted. "What are you?"

"An emissary of the Superior." We found the voice above us. I never understood how he got up there, but on top of the crypt was a man. He had long, blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders and he wore a black robe like the vampires from my dreams. He carefully looked at the both of us, like if he was examining our every move. "A Watcher and his Slayer," said the man. "What a beautiful sight to behold at this time of night."

He smelt of the dead. My heightened senses of smell allowed me recognize his scent with the others. I don't want to hear any dog jokes about this! It comes with the Slayer arsenal. "Vampire," I shouted. "You don't seem as moronic as your friends."

The vampire smiled, as he remained standing above us. "I am not a fool like those younglings," he told us. "I am not an ordinary vampire. You had best remember this, Slayer. I am the Chilly Academic, Vexen."

"Vexen!" shouted Lexaeus. "Damnit…we have to leave now!" He looked towards me after saying that.

"Why?" I asked. "I can take him."

Vexen began to laugh. "You can't take me on," said the vampire. "I'm centuries older then you are. The ones you fought were only a few days old. Besides, I'm not here to fight you. I was sent to see how strong you were, now I'm going back home to report to the Superior. Farewell, Slayer."

He disappeared right after that. I looked around the crypt and a part of the cemetery for about five minutes, but he was long gone. He was too fast; I don't even think he ran out of here. It was weird.

"Damn!" I shouted. "He got away."

"Leave him," said Lexaeus. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

He grabbed me by my arm and started to pull me out of the cemetery. He was very shifty about things. He was constantly looking around like he was expecting to be attacked or something. "The Organization is after you," he said. I guess it didn't have the dramatic effect he was expecting because I didn't know what the fuck that was. "They're a group of vampires, a very ancient and powerful group of vampires. Their Superior is said to be the oldest living vampire on our plane."

"So that's bad?"

"Very bad!" said Lexaeus. "Your predecessor, Genesis, was the closest Slayer to ever thin out their ranks. We have to report to the Council at once, Zexion! We can't fight about this."

I shook my head. "I can't leave my family though."

"Zexion, you're not listening to me!" he shouted. "The Organization is after you! They will come here and they will kill your family. Our safest bet is to go to the Council in London, which is where the Organization is said to be based. With you in Europe, they will focus their attention on you there, you family will be safer with you gone."

I dropped my stake. "You're telling me…I have to run away?"

"You can say goodbye to them," said Lexaeus, "but we have to leave by tomorrow at the latest. We can't afford to waste too much time."

I stared at him, trying not to cry. "Will I ever be able to come back home?" I asked. I didn't want to leave. Sure, I always fought with my brothers, but I still loved them. And father…I couldn't just leave like this. I don't want to leave them.

Lexaeus walked back towards me then bent down to pick up the stake. He got back up, standing straight and looked me directly in the eyes. "If you can destroy the Organization without dying…you can come back," he told me. "That's a very slim chance though."

Here comes the water works. Hearing Lexaeus admit that I would more then likely never return home except in a body bag kind of hit me hard. Now that we were safely out of the cemetery, I threw my arms around him and cried. He held onto me, rubbing my back softly.

"I'm sorry, Zexion."

*~*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well...I dont have much to say. Haha. Read and review.**

**Five:**

I went back home by myself. Lexaeus returned to town to prepare for our journey and create a cover up story for us. However, I could tell my family the truth for their safety, to keep them safe from the Organization.

It was early in the morning; they would all wake up soon anyways so I just sat down on the living room sofa. I kicked off my shoes and covered myself with a thin blanket. This was difficult for me. I didn't want to say goodbye to my family. It's not like they were the world's greatest family, but they're all I have. They mean everything to me, I didn't want to leave them, but I knew I had no other choice.

A few hours must've passed as I sat there in silence. I heard my father and Kadaj coming down the stairs, preparing for the last bit of chores. We finished harvesting the crops yesterday afternoon, now they were going to have to go into town to sell at the market.

They walked into the living room, finding me on the couch. Father looked concerned, and even asked me what was wrong. There was no point in lying. I told him the truth. I told him of what happened last night and what Lexaeus' plans. Kadaj kept up the appearance that he didn't care, but father…he looked concerned for me.

He sat down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't want you to go," he told me, "but if you feel like you must."

"I don't want to go," I confessed. I was half in tears in front of my father. "I have to go though. It's the only way to keep the rest of you safe though."

"Alright," said father.

"The brat's finally moving out," said Kadaj. "Never thought I'd see the day come."

Father glared at my older brother. He got up from the couch then smacked my brother hard across the face. "Don't insult your brother again," he hissed. "This is may be the last time you'll ever see him. Can you act civilized for once?"

Kadaj held onto his red cheek, glancing back over towards me. He shook his head as he turned around. "Goodbye…Zexion."

*~*

I spent the rest of the morning with my family. They helped me back the necessities and we ate together at the table for the last time. Lexaeus came for me around noon with a carriage waiting for us outside. I looked at my family one last time. Loz, the big baby, was in tears. I had to promise him that I would write and come back home, one day. Yazoo showed me some emotion, looks like big brother liked me more then he was willing to admit. Father had his arm around Kadaj's neck; they frowned at me as they watched me walk out the door.

"Zexion, wait!" I heard my father command. Lexaeus patted my shoulder as he gave me a minute alone with my father. I waited until my father stopped a few inches from my face. He still looked depressed to see me go as he gave me one final hug. "I'm going to miss you, son. Life won't be the same without you here."

"I'm going to miss you too, father," I whispered.

He released me and dug his hand through his pocket. "I have something I want to give you," he said. From the pants' pocket, he pulled out a silver necklace with a small cross dangling at the end of the chain. "This was mine when I was a lad. I want you to have it; maybe it'll protect you from your enemies." I didn't have the chance to protest because he quickly chained it to my neck.

He stepped away and dug through his pocket once more. "I also wanted to give you this." He revealed a small, golden ring with a small gem placed on top. "This belonged to your mother," he told me. "She wanted you to have it." I held my hand out as he gently placed it in my care. "She told me to tell you specifically to give it to the one you truly love. Silly woman…always believed in that fairytale romance."

"It's not silly," I told him. I clenched my fist around the ring, holding onto my mother's memento. "Thank you, father." I hugged him once more, kissing his cheek. We parted ways after that. He returned to the porch where my brothers were standing as I entered the carriage. I waved them off and they did the same to me. The horses began to move and with each passing moment, the view of my home, my old life disappeared from view.

Leaving home was one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life. To this day, I still cry over leaving. I wish I never had to leave. That I could've stayed there with my brothers and father.

Destiny wasn't so kind to me though

Lexaeus held onto my hand the whole way. It felt comforting to have the big jerk there with me. At least, I wasn't completely alone.

*~*

It took us until the evening before we finally arrived to the port. That was the first time I've ever seen so many ships before in my life. I've seen a few rowboats and steamboats cross the river, but nothing like these massive ships. Merchant ships, passenger ships, naval ships. There was a cornucopia of ships.

"Which one is ours?" I asked Lexaeus as he lugged our stuff off the carriage.

He turned around, pointing at a decent sized ship. There were a few passengers and sailors climbing aboard. "The S.S. Elizabeth," he said. "Named after the queen."

I began to laugh as I picked up my bags. "Oh how British of them." I mocked him and his native people. I was of French decent, so I could poke fun. "Do you have our tickets then?" I asked. We would have trouble getting aboard without them.

My Watcher shook his head as he slung one of his bags over his broad shoulder. Show off. I could do that too if I wanted to. "I can pay for the voyage right there," he explained. "Just try not to threaten to dismember anybody while onboard."

"No promises there, big guy."

We approached the sailor that stood at the latter. He glanced us over like if he suspected us of suspicious activity. He finally shook his head as looked at our luggage. "Is that all your bringing aboard?" asked the sailor.

"Correct sir," said Lexaeus. He dug through his pocket, presenting a quite nice sum of money. I never knew being a teacher paid so well. Or was that money from Watching me? "I believe this should cover our fees."

The sailor counted the wad of cash. He nodded his head in approval as he tore off two ticket stubs. "Enjoy the trip. The guy at the top will giving you the key to your room."

"We're getting a room?" I asked.

We started to walk up the steps, lugging our luggage behind us. Hey! That kind of rhymed. Okay, I'm done. "Of course," said Lexaeus. "This is a pleasure cruise to England, not one of those horrible immigrant ships that I've taught you about." We stopped in front of the sailor once we boarded the ship. The young man handed Lexaeus a single key, and told us where to go.

The first thing we did once we were done boarding was look for our room. I was a little disappointed once we entered it. There were two, very small mattress on both sides of the room. A tiny, light bulb dangled from the ceiling in front of our tiny window. This was hardly the pleasure cruises I was expecting, but I guess it was better then nothing.

"Is there a bath here?" I asked.

"It communal," explained Lexaeus, "meaning you'll have to share a bath with a bunch of other men."

Ew! Now, I felt really dirty. "Oh joy," I mumbled. "How long will we be out at sea?"

"Three weeks."

*~*

I didn't even make it past the first day without going insane. It was already nightfall, and we were a couple hundred miles away from the coast, meaning we were out in the deep blue sea with nothing but ocean water. Good thing I wasn't seasick. I couldn't say the same thing for some of the other passengers though. Maybe being a Slayer helped to hold my lunch down.

Lexaeus stood beside me as we crossed the sea. I let out a deep, bored sigh. My legs twitched insistently. Never before had I felt like killing something so badly! I just wanted to grab a stake and just shove it down a vampire's dead heart.

"Can I kill something?" I asked.

Lexaeus began to laugh, his large chest rising as he took in more air. He shook his head at me, looking at me like I was some silly child who asked if Santa Claus was real. "I'm afraid not, Zexion," he said. "Short of their being a vampire onboard, you'll just have to resist the urge to kill."

I nodded my head, dropping it on the cold railing. I turned slightly to my side to look up to the massive man. "And if there is one onboard?" I questioned. "Do I get to kill it then?"

"Yes," said my Watcher. That was like the first time he ever said yes to anything I say since I became a Potential. "If there is a vampire or any other demon onboard for that matter, you have my permission to kill it."

"Yay!"

"If you have proof that it is one."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good enough for me." I started to play with the ring my father gave me. Somehow, it amazed me that my mother's ring could fit my ring finger. Then again, my brothers did always say I had my mother's figure. I just never took them seriously.

"That's a lovely ring," said Lexaeus. He held onto my hand, brushing his finger against the gem. "Sapphires are a lovely gem. I just adore that color. I'm glad that it's my birthstone."

"You were born in September?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, and when were you born, Zexion?"

"April."

He smiled at me then looked away. "You're a diamond. I have a feeling that you're going to be expensive to take care of," he mumbled. "At least the Council is wealthy."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder, which was apparently still too rough for him. I guess I really need to watch my strength. "Oh you know you love me!" I laughed.

"Yes," he said. "I love you, Zexion. You remind me of the son I never wanted."

For one fleeting second he brought my hopes up to the heavens. I really thought he was going to say that he loved me, but it was a just a silly dream. What hurt more though was the son comment. Did he really think of me as his child?

Lexaeus began to yawn, once the stars began to rule the sky along with the full moon. "I think it is time for bed," he said. "It must be late." He began to walk away from the railing. I'm assuming he was expecting me to follow him when he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Are you coming to bed, Zexion?"

I shook my head. "I'm just going to walk around a bit," I told him. "Burn off some of this energy."

"Fine, just don't stay up too late."

Yup, he did think of me as his son. I waited until he went under the bridge, to the cabins. I felt like screaming or crying, but I just settled for kicking the steel railing a couple of times. Once my foot began to feel sore under my boots, I stopped and threw myself against the wall.

I was so stupid to think that Lexaeus could ever love me. I was just a kid. I was his Slayer for Christ's sake. He could never be in love with me. I was his job. There might have been a shot for us if Yazoo had been the Slayer instead of me; then again, he probably would've left to Europe with him instead.

The jealous feeling, growing at the pit of my stomach made me sick. I hated being jealous. I never used to be jealous, bitter, or envious. If only I could just tell Lexaeus how I felt. That I was in love with him, but sadly, I couldn't. If I did even breathe a word of it then I would risk everything. He probably wouldn't to be me my Watcher anymore. He would make some annoying whore my new Watcher. I didn't want that to happen. At the time, I thought I had to learn to control my feelings for him. To bury them deep within my mind so that they would never see the light of day.

I didn't want to love him.

"DAMNIT!"

I screamed. I slammed my fist against the wall, putting a nice little dent in it. I carefully looked around to see if anybody saw that. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I put some distance between myself and the dent I made. I didn't want to be around when somebody caught sight of that.

I wandered around the ship for a while. I listened to the waves as they crashed against the ship; I felt the salt-water breeze against my skin, and the rocking of the ship. It was all so boring, yet oddly comforting. I hated being trapped onboard a ship. It sucked.

I undid the buttons on my coat. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. I walked around the ship, bored out of my mind. Since I know had the Slayer powers inside me, it made me anxious. I wanted to kill a bad guy before I ended up beating up an innocent person.

Now that I thought about it.

Wait, forget it. I heard screaming coming from the front of the ship. Where there was screaming, there was a bad guy. And where there was a bad guy that usually meant I have to kill something. I looked around for something to use as a weapon. Lucky for me, somebody left a broom out. Not much, but if it was a vampire then I had my stake, and if it was just a human, well I could kick some ass.

I grabbed onto the broom and ran towards the screaming. The sound died as I got closer, I knew whatever it was attacking that person was trying to silence them. The scream sounded muffled once I got there. I saw a raggedy looking man, covering a sailor's mouth with his hand. He kept a firm hold on the sailor with his other hand, but what frightened the sailor the most was the unknown man's yellow eyes and fangs.

Defiantly a vampire.

"Hey!" I shouted. I got the vampire's attention and received a grateful like the sailor as I ran towards them. Poor sailor, he looked barely older then me and he was about to get eaten by a vampire with his cute blonde head hidden by his hat. The vampire released the sailor, looking at me with hungry eyes. I wondered how old this one was. That Organization bastard told me the ones I fought at the cemetery were a few days old. I wonder if I would be so lucky this time.

The vampire growled at me. "Slayer!" shouted the undead monster. "You shall satisfy my thirst!"

I shook my head as he came racing after me. "I don't think so," I said before bashing him across the face wit the broom. He fell on the ground, but, with remarkable reflexes, he jumped back on his feet. I sighed as I twirled the broom around in my hands. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Slayer!" shouted the vampire.

"Of course not," I mumbled.

I threw my broom to the side. I wanted to have a little bit of fun with this guy before I staked him. He charged after me once more with his hands stretched out, but I caught him and threw him against the railing. I raced towards him and slammed my heel onto his chest. Sure, that hurt him a lot more then it hurt me, but the way I slid at him didn't exactly do me much justice either.

I heard and felt my pants tare just a bit. Great! Now, the vampire could get a look of my ass, while I killed it.

The vampire hissed, pushing me away from him. I slid towards the other side of the ship, but not before grabbing onto my trusty broom. My back crashed against the metal as the vampire jumped towards me. I quickly propelled myself up, aiming the top of the broom just right. The vampire landed in front of me, ready to take a bite when I forced it through his undead heart. He growled at me one last time before crumbling apart into dust.

"And that my friend is how you kill a vampire." I dropped the broom and picked my sore body up off the ground. The sailor was still looking at me with wondrous, blue eyes. I guess the kid was cute, not that I was much older, but I'm still in love with Lexaeus, even if I can't tell him. I tossed my hair back and stepped closer towards him. "Are you okay, kid?"

"That thing tried to bite me!" shouted the sailor. "And you kill it! What the hell are you?"

I began to laugh. So, he wasn't apparently listening to a word the vampire was saying. "I suggest you forget all about what happened tonight," I said, calmly. "The things dead, it won't comeback after you. You're safe kid."

"Please!" shouted the sailor. "You're younger then I am! And the name is Myde!"

"I'm Zexion," I said, before leaving him. I was tired now. I wanted to get some sleep.

*~*

By the time I finally stumbled into the room, it was probably past midnight. After kicking that vampire's ass, I decided to take a bath since I figured nobody was there. Much to my dismay, there was a bunch of sailors there. Just what I always wanted to do, bathe in front of a bunch of naked, full-grown men.

Thankfully, they didn't try anything. I've heard stories about horny sailors raping anybody they could get their hands on, regardless the gender or age. Not like they could've touched me anyways, I could easily snap them in half.

Once I was done bathing, I entered the bedroom I learned that Lexaeus was still up with a book in his hands. I came in with nothing but a towel and my clothes in my hands, late at night. He was probably suspicious of my actions. I couldn't blame him. He was responsible for me now.

"It's late," said my Watcher. "Did you fall asleep in the tub?"

I shook my head. I thought the sarcastic remarks were supposed to be my job. "No," I mumbled as I threw my clothes onto the bed. I fell on top the mattress, crossing my legs so Lexaeus couldn't see my naked self. "A while after you left, I saw a sailor being attacked by a vampire. I slayed it, but the boy was too freaked out to understand what happened. I waited around for a while just in case another vampire attacked, but there wasn't another attack so I decided to take a bath. Other then a few sailors giving me some funny looks, nothing happened."

He nodded his head as he closed the book. "Good job," he said. He placed the book on top of the nightstand, and turned off the light. "I suggest you get some rest, Zexion. Who knows if there will be another attack tomorrow." I heard him crawl underneath the covers.

I wasn't about to disagree. I was tired. I could use some good old shuteye myself.

*~*

Three weeks passed without another vampire attack. The rest of the voyage was mildly uneventful, except for a few sailors making awkward passes at me. Lexaeus kept his eyes on me, so his presence was able to keep the men away from me. In a sick way, it was comforting to have Lexaeus looking out for me, and the sailors thinking that I was involved with him.

Only in my dreams.

I sighed as I ran towards the front of the ship. I held onto the railing as I leaned my body over it. We were still a few hours from the coast, but I could already make out land. Soon, I would be able to walk on the solid earth and fight evil. I was a little anxious. I just wanted to get off this stupid ship. I hated the ocean, I loved water, but being stuck out at sea for week is a nightmare.

"You have your things ready, Zexion?" Lexaeus stood behind me, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "We got about two hours until we land."

"Plenty of time," I mumbled. "Hey Lex, about our first night here, the vampire I fought…he knew." I noticed his eyes get bigger. Maybe I should explain myself a little more to him. "Well, he didn't know know me. He knew I was the Slayer though. He ditched the sailor to feed on me."

His expression softened, and he eventually nodded his head. Why did he always have to be some calm and cool about everything? "That vampire was older then the ones you were used to fighting. It isn't uncommon that vampires know about you," he said. "They can smell your power a mile away. Depending on the vampire, they'll either run towards you or flee."

"Great," I mumbled, "so it's a good thing I left home."

"A very good thing. In London, you'll be under the protection of the Council, but you'll also be at the mercy of the Organization."

"How much do you know about the Organization?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I already knew what he was about to say. "I don't know much about them," he said. I knew it. "The Director of the Council though, he knows a great deal about them. He's crossed paths with them numerous times. He'll be able to teach you what to expect."

I nodded my head like a good Slayer.

I had a feeling that life was about to get a lot more complicated once I stepped on shore.

And it did. I hated my gut feelings.

Two hours passed and we landed on shore. We were about a few yards away from the ship when we heard someone calling out our names. It was the middle of the day, so they weren't a vampire that was a mildly comforting notion.

Lexaeus approached the figure, standing beside a carriage. I followed behind him, carrying must of the luggage. Why I was carrying the luggage, I'll never know. I would beat him up about it later.

The man standing beside the carriage nodded his head as Lexaeus approached him. He wore a nice suit, but I noticed that he had solid built with his spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. "It is good to see you again, Mr. Giles," said the man. "Our seers alerted us of your arrival."

"I assumed they would," said Lexaeus. The two shook hands when I finally arrived. I threw some of the bags at my Watcher, glaring at him with violet-blue eyes. He chuckled softly as he picked up our luggage. "Mr. Fair, this is my charge," he kindly introduced. "Zexion, this is Mr. Fair, an accomplice of mine."

"It's an honor to meet you, Zexion," said the man. "I'm glad to see that the Slayer is safe."

Lexaeus began to laugh, while I rolled my eyes at the little man. Okay, so he wasn't that little. He was about the same height as Lexaeus. "Was there ever any doubt that I wouldn't him here safely?" asked the man.

Mr. Fair shook his head. "We never doubted your skills, Lexaeus. These are dangerous times though. The Organization has been more active as of late. We cannot take any risks with the Slayer's safety."

"I'm right here, you know!" I shouted.

"Easy there, Zexion," said Lexaeus. "Come on, its probably time we adjourn to the Council. We'll explains ourselves there."

"Quite right," said Mr. Fair. "Director Hewley is anxious to meet the newest Slayer."

*~*


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry about the longish update. I've just been busy running around lately. I'm leaving to North Carolina to see my brother for like two weeks sooooooo I might not update again for a while then I start school almost as soon as I come back. Woooo senior year. Anyways, here's the update! haha. There's is a nice little scene between Zexion and Lexaeus at the end then the next chapter steamy!!!! I already have a sequal for this story planned out and I think I'll end this story around 17 to 20 chapters. That sound fair enough to you guys??? Let me now. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Six:**

Mr. Fair took had the carriage drive us to the Watcher's Council Headquarters. It would take about an hour to make it to the other side of the city, so Mr. Fair suggested that we get to better know each other. Mainly, he wanted to know more about this new Slayer, meaning me.

"So you grew up in Georgia, a model student according to Mr. Giles, and you spent your life growing up on a farm with your brothers and father?" asked Mr. Fair. "Interesting. It seems all our Slayers have a similar background. I'm beginning to wonder if we should bother training the Potentials of nobles and city boys. We're better off sticking with those living out in the country, don't you think, Mr. Giles?"

Oddly enough, Lexaeus nodded his head. "There is a larger number of Potentials living in the country then the city," he spoke. "It would make more sense to focus on those boys, naturally. However, Director Hewley doesn't see it that way."

Mr. Fair nodded his head. "He's a rather stubborn man," said the boy. Seriously, he didn't look much older then I did. Maybe two, three years older. "Oh well, not much we can Hewley dies and a new director is chosen."

"Like me," I whispered.

I heard Mr. Fair bite his tongue. Apparently, he heard me and thought he some how rubbed in the fact that Slayers don't live long after chosen. I'm expected to die within the next five or six years, maybe less since I'm so inexperienced.

Lexaeus smirked as a light chuckle escaped from his throat. "You have to excuse my ward, Zackary. He tends to speak in a more sarcastic manner then what we're used to."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Didn't mean to make you think I fear death." And it was true; I didn't mean to make him think that way. I am afraid of death though, in a way, but it's an inevitability that I'm just going to have to face sooner or later. "So, what's this Director Hewley like? By the way you two talk about him, he sounds like a jerk."

"He's not!" said Mr. Fair. "He's actually a nice man. He just tends to take the mission too seriously."

I propped my head up a bit, looking at the brunet in front of me. "The mission?" I asked. "And what is this mission of his, Mr. Fair?" What was this mission he was talking about? Nobody ever explains things to me.

"Just call me Zack, Zexion," he said. I simply nodded my head, a fair enough demand, I suppose. "And Director Hewley's mission is to rid the world of all evil. Your mission, basically."

"Is that even possible?" I asked. "Can evil truly be defeated?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "That's a good question," he said. "However, I don't have the answer to that one; I'm just a Watcher-in-training like how you used to be a Slayer-in-waiting. Mr. Giles, do you have an answer to that one?"

We both looked over towards Lexaeus, who was looking rather uncomfortable. He shifted on his side of the seat to sit himself up, properly. "I don't have much of a better answer, either, I'm afraid," he said, calmly. "I don't believe evil can simply be defeated over night, but I do believe that one day, we just might be able to. This, of course, cannot be accomplished until several more generations pass. Possibly, after the prophesized Armageddon."

"Nice answer, Lex," I mumbled. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall of the carriage. "Wake me up when we get to the council."

*~*

So the council was closer then I expected.

Lexaeus shook my awake in the middle of my brief nap. I nearly punched the door off the carriage in the process because he shocked me out of my peaceful sleep. Zack apparently thought it was hilarious as he snuck out through the other door. I would have to kick his ass later. My Watcher, however, reminded me to remain in my best behavior. I was to be judged by the entire council, so there was something fun to look forward too.

We all got out of the carriage, while the servants were pulling our stuff out. It was kind of weird having someone take care of my luggage. To be honest, I didn't like it.

Zack led us to the Watcher's Council, which was located in front of us. The building was clearly located in the aristocratic part of London due to all the beautiful buildings and homes around us. The council headquarters looked like a rather, simple brick building to me. Nothing too special about it, other then inside housed a secret organization bent on saving the world from evil.

Other then that, there's nothing special about it.

We were about to enter the building and instantly I thought of the Vatican. There hidden all over the lawn, protecting the entire building from demonic intruders, I suppose. In front of the door, stood two armed men with guns over their shoulders and knives strapped to their waist. At least they were ready to fight.

Zack cleared the men out of the way so we could enter. Once inside, my jaw dropped at the beautiful artwork on light-brown walls. I nearly crashed into the staircase, located a few feet away from the door, after trying to get a better look at one of the paintings. Lexaeus had to push me towards him, to keep me from crashing. After that, I kind of snapped out of my trance and followed Zack into the library to wait for the director.

Talk about a library. There were books after books all over the place. I've never seen so many books in my entire life.

Lexaeus had me sit beside him on the sofa, while Zack sat on a chair across from us. The three of us remained in silence until a brown haired woman in a blue dress entered the room. Zack's face lit up as he practically jumped off his chair to offer a place to sit. Apparently, Mr. Fair liked this beautiful woman. And she was beautiful. She had soft features, blue eyes, and held herself up with grace.

"I'm glad that you're back, Mr. Giles," said the young woman. She walked past Zack, giving Lexaeus a hug as he stood up. "I've missed you. Writing to you could never replace your company."

"It has been too long, Aerith," said Lexaeus. Zack looked as if he just had his heart torn in two, while I merely laughed. Lexaeus looked down at me, pulling me up with his arm. I stumbled off the comfy sofa, nearly landing on the table in front of us. "And this is my ward, Zexion. Zexion, this is Aerith Gainsborough. She's a Watcher-in-training."

Aerith shook her head at Lexaeus. "Actually, I'm a full-fledged Watcher now," she said, smiling. She turned to her side and shook hands with me. "It is an honor to meet you, Zexion." She closely examining me, her smiling never fading though. "I never thought you would be so young though then again, you're around the same age as the other Slayers."

"Thanks?" I asked, confused.

"Where's the director?" asked Zack.

Aerith sighed as she urged them all back to her seats. "The director is running a few errands," she said, softly. "He should be back after lunch, which will be served in the next twenty minutes. I had the cooks get started early since I figured you two might be hungry."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "That was considerate of you," he said. "Thank you, Aerith." I just nodded my head and kept my mouth shut. No sense in embarrassing Lexaeus by saying something stupid.

Zack sat down on the chair opposite of Aerith, keeping a close eye on the woman. It was so obvious that Zack was desperately in love with her, but if Aerith felt the same way that was a mystery. I could really care less so long as she stays away from Lexaeus. Wow, I'm too overprotective of him even though we're not together.

Sad.

"Why don't we sit in the dinning room?" suggested Zack. "Our guests are probably starved from their long journey." We all got up and walked out of the library, entering the dining room, which was only two rooms away. Okay, I was getting kind of used to the first floor, at least.

The dining room had a long table that could probably seat about twenty people in the massive room. There was a lit fireplace to the side of the room, keeping it warm since it was kinda chilly outside that day. We took a seat on the chairs, which made me feel even shorter like two feet shorter.

Lexaeus' big head was able to shoot over the chair, while Zack and Aerith were fairly close themselves. Why did everyone have to be so tall? I tried to hide back my displeasure with this fact, but everyone seemed to notice my annoyance.

"What's wrong?" asked Aerith.

I crossed my arms over my chest, turning my head to the side. I'd rather just keep my mouth shut, but with Lexaeus beside me then kicked my feet. I punched Lexaeus' shoulder for that, knowing very well he was going to get a bruise later for that.

"Interesting relationship you two have," said Zack.

Lexaeus rubbed his arm as he turned back to face the others. "It's nothing," he said, smiling. "Right, Zexion?"

I nodded my head as I tossed my long, slate hair to the side. I loved my hair, by the way. Its so long and pretty. "Yes, it's nothing…" I mumbled, "Except I hate how these stupid chairs are too high up."

"Would you like a booster seat?" asked Zack.

Scratch that. I was going to kill Zack. "No," I said, glaring at him.

If the servants hadn't entered the dining room then I would've killed Zack. They brought some warm soup, which just smelled so good and two loafs of bread. It was all fresh and warm that it made me realize how I hungry I actually was.

I finished my soup quickly and tore apart a loaf by myself. The others could barely eat as they watched me tare apart my food. Lexaeus constantly whispered to me to use my manners, but I was too hungry to pay attention. I almost missed the interruption that entered the room as well.

"Leave him, Mr. Giles. A growing Slayer needs his strength."

We all turned around to find a raven haired, bright blue-eyed man standing at the doorway. His arms were crossed over his suit with a rather amused look on his rugged face and hair brushed slickly back. The others shot out from their chairs, in respect of this stranger. Lexaeus nudged me to stand up, but I kind of refused to get up.

The man walked towards Aerith and Zack, the three of them nodding heads. He then approached Lexaeus and I with a smile on his face. "Welcome back to London, Mr. Giles," he said to my Watcher. "I see you brought Slayer with you."

"Yes, Director Hewley," said Lexaeus.

And there was the shock. I pushed my chair back, managing not to knock Lexaeus over as I stood on my feet. Director Hewley smiled at me as he extended his hand to me. I took his hand with it easily covering my entire hand, but I easily overpowered him due to the Slayer strength.

I decided to be on my best behavior for Lexaeus. Who knew playing nice would come to my benefit later. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Hewley," I said, politely. "I'm Zexion Summers."

"A pleasure, Mr. Summers," said the director. "I'm Director Angeal Hewley. I am in charge of the Watcher's Council." He released his grip on me just as the servants began to enter the dining room to clear the plates and cups. He turned slightly to his side, extending his hand towards the door. "Please, let's continue this in another room, Mr. Giles and Mr. Summers. Ms. Gainsborough and puppy, don't you two have research to complete?"

Aerith and Zack nodded their heads as they ran back into the library, leaving us alone with the director. I looked at them then back at the director and Lexaeus. "Puppy?" I asked, slightly confused. Why the hell would he call Zack a puppy?

The director merely laughed as he entered the next room. Lexaeus stood beside me, leaning over to explain this too me. He said that Zack has a tendency to act like a puppy, minus the pissing on the carpets. After that, Lexaeus and I entered the office that Director Hewley was waiting for us in.

He sat behind a desk then as we entered he had Lexaeus close the door. I looked at the walls to see the paintings of three different men hanging on the wall. The first two I glanced at were nothing special. There was blonde with a scar running across his face and wore a long, gray coat, while the other looked slightly familiar with his short, red hair and wore a black suit. The third painting, however, shocked me the most. It was him it was Genesis. The painting was of the brown haired man from my dreams.

I heard Lexaeus take a seat, but I couldn't' my eyes were too focused on the painting of Genesis that was hanging over the director's desk. He must've noticed because he stood up from his chair, looking at the painting too.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," said the director. "He was one of the best Slayers to ever walk this earth. It was an honor training him."

I turned my head, looking at him. "You trained Genesis?" I asked surprised. "I never saw you in my visions…then again; I never did see the Slayers' Watchers."

"The visions only show you the Slayers' Watchers," he said, calmly. "Those memories are blocked, I suppose. I'm not surprised that you dreamed of Genesis though. Slayers tend to dream the most about the Slayer they replaced."

"So are the other two fallen Slayers then?" I asked him.

Director Hewley nodded his head. He approached the painting of the red head, which caught Lexaeus' attention as well. "Reno Turk," he spoke, "was the Slayer in 1798-1792." A soft sigh escaped him as he adjusted his necktie. "He was killed by his younger brother who was just turned into a vampire."

A knot formed in my throat. I guess Lexaeus was right when he got me out of Fairview. He must have known about what happened to him and didn't want me to suffer the same fate as Reno. A generous gesture, I'm sure.

The director approached the other painting of the blonde. "Seifer Almasy. He was the Slayer in 1557 until 1565," said the director. "He was murdered by the vampire, Squall Leonhart after he accidentally killed the vampire's human lover. It was one of the fiercest recorded, Slayer battle in history. Seifer fought the Leonhart for days before the vampire finally won."

"And Genesis?" I asked. My dreams were plaguing me. I knew so little about Genesis other then the bits and pieces that I've seen from my visions. He fought with the Organization, and now they were after me. I wanted to know more about this Slayer. "He was killed by a man with silver hair, wasn't he?"

"Xemnas," corrected the director. "The vampire's name is Xemnas."

"The leader of the Organization," added Lexaeus.

The Organization's leader killed Genesis. No wonder they wanted me dead. Hell, they probably wanted all of Slayerkind eliminated. Why the hell did everyone ignore that fact until now?

Director Hewley let out another sigh as he made Lexaeus and I sit down. "There is still so much you have to learn, Mr. Summers, and we are pressed for time," he ushered to us, but mainly me. "Even as we speak, the Organization plots to destroy us. We don't understand what they're planning, but we have a terrible feeling it has something to do with the Old Ones."

"That's why you must agree to my offer," said the director. "I'm sure Mr. Giles has trained you well, but…I must take over your training, personally, as your Watcher." For a second, I was honestly speechless by what he said. This bastard wanted to take Lexaeus away from me. "Time is against us, Mr. Summers. We need a Slayer who will be strong and lead us through the coming days. I need to be sure that you'll be ready for this."

I shook my head. "No," I told him. I wanted to scream. I wanted to rip his fucking head off for even suggesting taking Lexaeus away from me. "I won't allow you to split us apart"

"Do you even understand what you're suggesting!" said the director. He slammed the palm of hands on his desk, staring at me with angry eyes. Oh, so this was the game he wanted to play with me. Bring it on. "Mr. Giles cannot help you fight the Organization. He isn't skilled enough to handle to train you against them."

"I don't care." I got up from my chair, glaring back at Angeal. No way I'm calling him director now. I wrapped my fingers around the edge of his desk, a plan already forming in his hands. If he pushed me, I will kill him without regret. "You're not splitting Lexaeus and me without a fight."

"Zexion!" Lexaeus got up from his chair. I wasn't sure if he was more mad by what Angeal said or that I was refusing him. "Reconsider this. Director Hewley is a far better Watcher then I am. He could help you stop the Organization."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe he was actually siding with this bastard. "He can't train me, Lexaeus," I told him. "You're my teacher. You know me. Besides, Angeal needs me far more then I do."

The director glared at me even more, his lips curling up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked me. "You need my help far more then I do, Mr. Summers."

"Actually, no," I said to him. I jumped over the desk, catching them both off guard. I grabbed onto Angeal and threw him against the wall, holding him next to Genesis' painting. Now, that he was frightened and unsure of how to handle the situation, I was in control. I was the one pulling the strings. "You need the Slayer. You need the Chosen One to fight the Organization and save your ass. Face it, Angeal. You need me."

"The Organization won't stop going after you," hissed the director.

I tightened my hold on him. Lexaeus was still too shocked to stop me just as Aerith and Zack arrived. "They won't come after me if I quit working for you!" I told him. "You split Lexaeus and me apart then I'll quit. Then nobody would be left to protect you guys. You'll be open bait to the Organization."

"Zexion stop!" Lexaeus finally found his voice. I turned my head, slightly to the side to see that he was honestly worried. Things were going too far. I wanted Angeal dead, but…I didn't want Lexaeus to see me like this. I had to calm down.

I softened my hold on the director, eventually releasing him from my grip. "Forgive me, Director Hewley." He pushed me away from him with Aerith and Zack checking up on the director. "I think we're both just tired from being out in sea for so long. Perhaps it is best that we adjourn until tomorrow. Zexion will probably be less high-strung by then."

"I think that's a good idea as well," chocked Angeal. "Aerith, please escort them to their rooms."

"Yes sir." Aerith walked us both out of the room then up the staircase to the second floor the building. I kept my mouth shut the entire time, we all held our tongues about what happened just a few minutes ago. She took us to the end of the hall, stopping at two doors located next to each other. "You'll find your things already in here. There's also a private restroom in each room and a bath."

Lexaeus nodded his head as he opened the door to his room. "Have a maid bring us both dinner," he said, calmly. "I don't think we'll be up to eating with everyone tonight."

Aerith agreed, and told him she was about to suggest that as well. She wished us both goodnight as she walked down the stairs, leaving me alone with Lexaeus for a moment. He started at me, looking like he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead, he sighed and just entered his bedroom.

I glared at the air as he locked the door behind him. I turned around and slammed the door behind me. I ignored my stuff that was waiting in a pile beside my bed. I was too tired and pissed to unpack. I even ignored the roomy feel of the small bedroom since I didn't have to share it with twenty other guys. I jumped on the soft mattress, burying my face in the pillows.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN ANGEAL TO HELL!" I shouted.

After that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I guess I was a little more tired then I thought.

*~*

When I woke up, it was night. I felt slightly better now that I had a chance to rest, but not by much. I found a tray of pasta on the small table by my dresser. I walked over towards it, to find that it was still warm enough to eat. I quickly finished that and slammed the glass of wine. The wine kind of burned as it went down, but my Slayer senses shrugged it off quick enough.

I placed the tray back on the table. I would call someone to come get it later or just bring it into the kitchen myself. That wasn't my top priority right now. I really had to talk to Lexaeus. Not sure if it was the alcohol talking, but I just really had to talk to him. There was so much I needed to tell him.

I needed to know if he really didn't want to be my Watcher any longer.

After taking the time to fix my hair, I gathered together my nerves. I walked out of my bedroom, closing it behind me then walked two feet to his door. I took in a deep breath before knocking on his door. I waited outside for a few minutes before the door opened with Lexaeus standing on the other side. He had taken off his coat and undone his first two buttons with his shirt untucked.

"Good evening, Zexion," said my Watcher.

Damn his emotionless tone. I wasn't sure if I should speak to him or not. I simply went with my gut and did as it told me. "Good evening, Lexaeus," I said, trying to smile. "Can we talk?"

He nodded his head, stepping to his side so I may enter his bedroom. He closed the door behind me, while I noticed that he had a way larger room then I did. Well, not that much larger, but he could fit a couch in it. I took a seat on it since it seemed so comfortable, while Lexaeus merely stood there, watching me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered. I sighed as I stood up, looking at him. "I came to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean to attack Angeal…he just…I just…"

"What Zexion?" he said, calmly.

I snapped at that moment. I shook my head, staring at him, almost in tears. "Do you want to be my Watcher anymore?" I nearly shouted at him. I don't know why I felt so hurt and betrayed at that moment. He sounded like he didn't care. "Do you even care about me, Lexaeus?"

He looked at me, unmoving. I shook my head again, holding onto my father's necklace. "I guess I got my answer," I whispered. "I'll tell the director he's my Watcher now." I started to walk out the door when he grabbed onto my wrist. We stared at each other for a moment before he let me go and I returned to the couch. "Tell me, Lexaeus…tell me what you want to do."

"I want to be your Watcher, Zexion," he told me. "However, I cannot go against the director's orders. He is my boss, after all."

"I'm not worth defying him then?" I asked. Somehow, that stung a bit too. I felt like there was no sense holding back now since I had a feeling I was going to lose him anyways so what difference would it make. "Can I tell you something, Lexaeus?" I waited until he nodded his head before I even tried to speak. I might as well just tell him. "I…I love you…I'm in love with you, Lexaeus…I…I can't lose you."

We started to stare at each other again. I was half in tears, standing with a puffy face, while Lexaeus stood there like a statue. I wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking. Once again, he showed me no emotion.

That pissed me off! How could he just stand there like nothing? When someone tells you that that they're in love with you have to have some kind of reaction. Ugh! "Say something!" I shouted at him. "Do you feel the same about me? I'm not sure! I don't know if you feel the same after everytime you touch me, pick me up when I fall, hold my hand…" I marched towards him, clenching onto my fists. A part of me wanted to punch him, another part of me just wanted to throw myself on him and ravish him there. "Tell me, Lexaeus. Do you love me or do you not love me?"

For the first time, in those earth brown eyes, I saw him debating with himself. I still didn't know what he was debating with himself about. Maybe…maybe he did feel the same about me.

"Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus grabbed onto me, pulling me against his chest. He pressed his lips against mine with no hesitation at all. I melted from the feeling of being so close to him. From finally being able to touch him. I grabbed onto his shirt and pushed my lips against his, opening them slightly to let out a soft moan.

He finally pulled back. I felt a little depressed no longer able to feel his lips, but when he placed his hand on my face, I felt a bit better. His warm hand traced around my lips, moistening them with my saliva.

"Did you mean that?" he asked me. "Do you love me, Zexion?"

I nodded my head. "I do love you," I told him.

He continued to hold me, gently brushing my hair back. "I love you too," he said to me.

It was there with no words being said that it was agreed. One simple kiss forged our agreement. Lexaeus and I would always be together.

Poor Angeal wasn't going to like this one bit.

*~*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I'm stuck with my brother for the next two weeks. I dont have much time to write soooooo, the quality of this chapter isn't as high as my usual standards, but its still okay. I'll update after I get back home and have some peace and quite. wooo. read and review!**

**Seven:**

I had to return to my room that night. Lexaeus didn't want to risk anything with Angeal already wanting to get rid of him. For once, I took him seriously. I didn't want to risk losing Lexaeus.

That night, I started to have the dreams again like I did before. I dreamt of Lexaeus and me standing outside a massive church. We stood beside each other with a sword at my hand and a cross bow on my back, I couldn't quite hear what we were saying, but I did manage to hear Lexaeus ask if I was ready to take on the Organization. Maybe that church was their stronghold. The me from the dream nodded his head and entered the building.

I slowly opened the door to embrace whatever was waiting for me. Everything after that went white. I don't know how to explain it or what happened next because I woke soon after.

The morning sun hit my face through the white curtains. It wasn't very welcomed to be nearly blinded after waking up, but today was a very important day. I have a date with Angeal. He owes me an explanation and a good kick in the face.

*~*

Lexaeus and I entered the dining room where everyone was waiting for us. Angeal sat at the head of the table, while Zack sat beside Aerith. There were a few new Watchers there, whom are insignificant to the story. I was told to sit at the end opposite of Angeal, while Lexaeus sat beside me.

It was a rather pleasant morning. Nobody brought up the finer details about yesterday. Or even better, I don't think Angeal told anyone he got his ass kicked by the Slayer. Whatever the story was, I still getting my questions answered about the Organization.

After breakfast ended, we adjourned to the library once more.

I stood beside Lexaeus, my Watcher, the way there. Whenever Angeal looked back, I gave the man a look that would've terrified my brothers. Like I said before, I'm not losing my Watcher to this bastard. I'm not giving up without a fight.

We sat on the couches, while Angeal leaned against the desk there.

Mr. Director looked at Lexaeus then at me. "I hope you reconsidered my proposal, Mr. Summers," said Angeal. "There is so much more I can teach you opposed to Mr. Giles' tutelage."

I decided to pretend to play nice for a minute. "And I don't doubt you can, Mr. Hewley," I said with a cheery smile. "However, I am certain that I must decline on your oh so generous offer, good sir." I added a little Southern accent to that just because I knew it would tick him off. Boy, it did. The vein over Angeal's left eye looked about ready to burst.

"Mr. Giles is my Watcher," I explained, clearly. "He has always been there for me when I needed him, and I need him now more then ever. You say the Organization is after me now, but I don't think they want. I think they want you, Mr. Hewley."

Oh, did that piss him off. He looked like he was about ready to jump across the room to strangle me. I so dare him to try. "Why do you think they're after me, Mr. Summers?" he asked, in a proper manner.

"Cause, you're the director," I told him, "and you were Genesis' Watcher." I was getting into his head now. I can tell. He was starting to sweat at the mere mention of Genesis' name. "You know they want you dead. I don't think you want to be my Watcher to help me. I think you want to be my Watcher so I can protect you."

"That's absurd!" shouted one of the Watchers.

Zack shook his head, looking over at me. "I think you're stepping too far, Zexion," he tried to say softly. Nothing that came out of this boy's mouth was quite. He was loud enough to wake the dead.

I glanced over towards Lexaeus, who tried to remain silent, and then back at Angeal. The man was seriously restraining himself, and a smile began to form on my face. "It's not absurd. He's frightened of the Organization. He knows and I know that they want him dead a little more then they want me. So, Director Hewley, if you want my protection then you'll listen to what I have to say."

"Extortionist!" shouted another Watcher.

"We should just throw this no-good Slayer out! He's worthless."

Aerith seemed to panic as she listened to all the threats. Zack tried to calm her, but the young woman couldn't stand to see them attacking me, verbally. It seemed I actually had a few more friends in the Council. "Please stop fighting," begged Aerith.

"Silence!" Lexaeus stood on his feet with his arms tensed. His muscles clenched around his clothing, making it seem like he would burst from the seams. It's a really good thing he's not the Slayer otherwise, he'd need a new shirt. "You will not attack my charge any longer; otherwise you will deal with me! Am I understood?"

This effectively silenced the other Watchers in the room, including Aerith and Zack. Angeal, however, seemed almost unphased by Lexaeus' threat. It wasn't like it was a hollow threat; I know that Lexaeus would back it up.

Angeal pushed himself away from the desk, still looking at me. "So…what are you demands, Mr. Summers?"

I nodded my head. It looks like Angeal was finally willing to listen to me. "First, I demand that Mr. Giles remains as my Watcher till my death." I noticed Lexaeus cringe at that last part. He really didn't care for it when I mentioned my own death. This wasn't the time to be squeamish though, bud.

"Second, I want access to whatever I may need while in London. Lastly, I want you, Angeal, to tell me everything you know about Genesis' battle against the Organization. I need to know every last detail about the Organization if there's any hope for me stopping them."

Angeal continued to glare at me, and I glared back. If he didn't see it my way, now then I'm afraid I'll have to beat him until he agreed. After a long standoff between Director and Slayer, Angeal finally caved. He nodded his head, sealing the agreement.

Angeal walked away from the desk, standing in front of me. He raised his hand out and offered it to me. "It is agreed then," he told me. "Your demands will be met, Mr. Summers."

"Thank you, director," I told him, accepting his hand. I win!

He nodded his head. "Now, what would you like to know about the Organization?"

As I was about to speak, my Watcher put himself between us. Obviously, he felt like I still might turn violent against him. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning," suggested Lexaeus. "This would probably help us all better understand the Organization's intentions."

That sounded like a good plan to me, seeing as how I knew nothing about the Organization. Angeal apparently thought this was an excellent idea as well, since he agreed without much complaint. This was great. We were finally getting along like one, big happy family.

Everyone returned to their seats, preparing to listen to Angeal's explanation of the Organization.

"The members of the Organization are some of the most feared and powerful vampires to ever walk the Earth," said Angeal. "Their power is beyond any other vampire you've ever come across. Their power is considered to equal to some of the Old Ones. They are strong, almost invincible."

Angeal took a deep breath as he sat down on top of the desk. We all continued to watch him as he began to speak again. "It was through Genesis' efforts that we were able to learn so much about the Organization," he admitted. "Without Genesis, we would've never known so much about them."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Their members," said Angeal. "The Superior is a vampire known as Xemnas. He is their leader, and ancient compared to other vampires. He has been around since the Roman Empire. He was an African slave held captive by the Romans before being turned by a vampire known as Xehanort, rumored to be one of the earliest vampires. Xehanort and Xemnas ravaged Europe for centuries until a Slayer during the Middle Ages was able to slay Xehanort. After Xehanort was killed, Xemnas went on a blind rampage before finally killing the Slayer, sealing his vendetta against Slayerkind."

"Once Xemnas regained control of his anger, he began to turn others. Torturing innocents and criminals alike to create the strongest of vampires. These vampires would later be the members of his Organization."

I shook my head. "Hold on a minute," I said. "What do you mean by torturing people to create the strongest vampires? How does that make them stronger?"

Angeal glanced over at Lexaeus, seeming almost disappointed at him. "You did tell him?"

Lexaeus shook his head, as he looked the director in the eye. "I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the Power until he was a little more experienced," stated my Watcher. "Apparently, I should've informed him of this sooner."

What the hell was this Power that they were talking about?

"That would've been wise, but it's no big deal," said Angeal. "You see, Mr. Summers, before a human is turned into a vampire, something can be done to make them stronger once turned. The more of a fight a human against a vampire, the stronger their blood will become, and once their blood is mixed the vampire becomes stronger then the normal vampire. It is also possible for them to develop a unique Power. For example, Xemnas has the power to control the Nothingness, allowing him to alter reality and making him one of the most destructive members of the Organization."

Wow. I didn't know this. The other vampires I went up against never demonstrated any abilities, except for Vexen. Now, that I thought about it. The cemetery was particularly cold when he made his appearance.

"There are thirteen members in the Organization, including Xemnas," said Angeal. "Saix was created after Xehanort's death, and serves as Xemnas' second-in-command as well as his lover. Saix is a blue-haired, feral warrior. His Power is the Moon with the Moon out, his strength reaches drastic level as he turns into a mindless beast."

"Xigbar is a trigger happy, sharpshooter with his Power allowing him to play with the delicate nature of Space. Xaldin is lancer warrior, his Power allows him to control the wind and air around us. Vexen is the sadistic doctor of the group and his Power grants him control of ice."

"Axel is one of the trickiest members of the group. After being turned into a vampire, he murdered his own brother with his newly found Power. He's a pyromaniac with Power over Fire. He and Saix are the Organization's personal assassins."

Axel and Saix! I remembered seeing them in my vision of Genesis. If Xemnas was the one who killed my predecessor then now I knew that he was able to beat the duo. I have to get that strong.

Then there was the other thing that Angeal said that made me think. He murdered his own brother. That sounded strangely familiar. Wait! I think I know who his brother was.

Zack noticed the look I had on my face. He stopped Angeal from speaking, by telling everyone what I was thinking. "Axel's brother was a Slayer," he said, loudly. "Reno was Axel's older brother before being turned by Saix. Reno knew as the Slayer that he had to stop his brother, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Axel didn't hesitate to kill him."

Angeal nodded his head. "You must always be careful with vampires, Mr. Summers," said the director. He continued back to giving me the report on the rest of the members of the Organization. It was a long list. "Demyx, for the most part, doesn't participate in battles. He's more of a pacifist, but his Power grants him control over Water so you must beware of him still. Luxord was a young duke before being turned. Now, his Power allows him to control the flow of Time, thus making him a difficult opponent to face."

"Marluxia is another assassin in the Organization, despite his effeminate appearance. His Power gives him control of Plants. Larxene, the only woman, is a savage sadist. Her Power is Thunder, and she doesn't hesitate to use this power to destroy her enemies once she's done toying with them. She is another member that we must be wary of. Lastly, there's Riku, also known as The Twilight Prince. His Power is over Twilight. He used to be the son of a German king before being turned into a vampire by Leonhart. The two wandered together for two centuries when Riku left his Maker for the Organization after Leonhart discovered his lover."

"Leonhart?" That was another familiar name. I remembered Angeal talking about him yesterday when he was telling me about the other Slayers. The Slayer who fought Leonhart was Seifer. "Why isn't he a member of the Organization?"

Aerith raised her hand, to speak. "Leonhart is a neutral vampire, sort of like Demyx. Except, Leonhart doesn't care about Slayers or other vampires because he's searching for his true love's reincarnation."

"Exactly," said Angeal. "You see, Leonhart's lover was a sorceress. When Seifer attacked Leonhart, he believed the sorceress to be a vampire and attacked only to discover that she was human. The sorceress died in Leonhart's arms after Seifer stacked her. After their battle, our predecessors immediately made effort to establish peace with Leonhart. With the strength of Seifer's successor, we managed to come to an agreement; so long as we don't intervene with Leonhart's quest then he won't attack us. It turned out to be a beneficial agreement for both parties."

Lexaeus questioned the situation once more. "Is it really necessary for Zexion to know so much about Leonhart? He's never been a concern for us almost two centuries."

"The Slayer must be prepared for anything," said a Watcher. "There are reports that Leonhart might be joining forces with the Organization."

It made sense though. All this was useful information to me. I was finally understanding more about my enemies and my future battles. The Organization seemed powerful. There were so many members with their own unique abilities that it made them seem impossible to defeat. I had to try though. I had to take down the Organization.

I felt pity for Leonhart though. He lost his true love by one of my predecessors, not to mention she died in his arms. I would've reacted the same, probably. At the time, I didn't know what I would do if I lost Lexaeus. My heart would've broke in two, I knew that much.

Lexaeus grabbed a hold of my hand, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him to see that he was staring at me. He had a soft smile on his face. The look was harmless enough, but I knew there were more emotion then what he was showing behind his stone-like features. I think that maybe, he felt the same I did about Leonhart and his situation. He must not know what to do if something happened to me.

The other Watchers began to leave the room with Aerith and Zack following them as well.

Angeal remained behind with the both of us. He didn't have the usual pissed look on his face like he normally did so that was a good sign. He wasn't' in the mood to hurt me, not like he could though.

Lexaeus took in a deep breath as he rose up from his spot on the couch. He glanced down to me, hiding a smile. "I think we should go now, Zexion," he instructed. He turned his head to look at Angeal as he nodded his head. "If you don't mind, director, there are a few more things I wish to discuss with Zexion about. We'll be in my room for the rest of the afternoon. Would it be too much trouble to ask if you can have someone send lunch up to my room?"

Angeal remained quite for a moment. He looked at me for a second then back at Lexaeus. I was certain that he didn't suspect something. I mean, how could he? We barely confessed our love yesterday. How would he know?

The director finally sighed as he got up from the desk. He nodded his head to Lexaeus. "I will have someone send food upstairs for you two," he said, calmly. "If there is anything else you two need at all, please, do not be hesitant to ask. I am your host, after all."

So now, he's our host. I guess pinning him against the wall, ready to kill him did some good after all.

I didn't have a chance to gloat about it because Lexaeus grabbed a hold of him arm and took me towards the stairs.

Once we were gone from sight, Lexaeus released my hand only to wrap it around my shoulder. He had a possessive hold over me as we walked down the hall to our rooms. I gently placed my hand over the one that was dangling off my shoulder, smiling softly. He opened his door to let me inside before he entered to close the door behind him.

The scene didn't quite feel right. I could feel that something was wrong, very wrong. I walked towards the couch when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled my back against his hard chest, holding onto me as close as possible. I placed my hands over his with a soft sigh escaping me.

"I don't want to lose you," I told him. "I don't want to die…"

"We all have to go," said Lexaeus. He spun me back around, placing his hands on my face. His thumbs brushed against my flushed cheeks, while my mouth slowly began to unhinge. "Let's try and make the most of the time we have together." He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around the big guy as he pulled me closer against him. He was right though. We didn't have much time together, we had to make the most of every moment. And I was going to make the most of every second we had together.

I felt my entire body tense up as I felt his hand riding up my shirt. I tried not to show my fear. I had to keep it hidden. I couldn't make him think I didn't want this. I dreamt of being in Lexaeus' arms, to kiss him, to share a bed with him for so long. Now that I finally got that, I was acting like a frightened child.

Lexaeus removed his hand from my shirt and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "It'll be alright, Zexion." He leaned in closer and brushed his soft lips against my cheek. "I promise I won't hurt you."

I nodded my head. "I know that you won't," I said to him. My hands were resting against his chest as I drew in my breath. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"You're the Slayer," he told me. "You can fight beasts from another dimension, but getting close to another human frightens you?"

He did have a point though. I was always so eager to fight demons, but I'm afraid to get close to Lexaeus. What if I hurt him instead? I am stronger then him. There's always that possibility. I don't think I could live with myself if I ever hurt him. I'll just have to hold my strength back.

"Okay," I said to him, softly.

I leaned against him as much as I could. We shared another kiss before parting once more. I held onto him, while his hands tugged on my clothes. He finished untucking my shirt then pushed me away from him gently as he began to unbutton it. I followed his movement, doing the same with him. He pulled off the black shirt I had on, while I was finishing unbuttoning his white shirt.

Our shirts fell on the ground without either one of us really noticing it. I stared at his hard chest, muscular chest. It was absolutely perfect, exactly how I remembered it when we first started training together. Wow, I forgot how much I used to stare at him before being Chosen. I felt him staring at me too. I still wasn't much to look at, but after becoming a Slayer, my body became stronger and my muscles became more dominate against my small frame.

"You're beautiful," whispered Lexaeus.

I blushed more. If only he knew how gorgeous I thought, he was. If I could just find the words to describe his beauty. My breath escaped me as I felt his hands on my waist again as he lifted me in his arms. He pressed his lips against mine, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He carried me to his bed before dropping me on top of the soft mattress.

He climbed on top of me still kissing me. Our hands ran all over our bodies. I felt his hands undo my belt before he tried to take of my pants. I helped him to get them off me by wiggling out of the pants, while I tried to take off his pants as well. It was a little more difficult then I expected on account of me being pinned down underneath him. Finally, though, we were free from all clothing and completely exposed to one another.

If I thought his chest was amazing. Wow. His lower half was just as amazing. His legs were as well defined as his chest, which was saying something. He was sculpted perfectly in every corner of his body. Not to mention, the large member between his legs was glorious with brown curls around it. It was growing every second longer and harder.

I continued to blush as I felt my own arousal growing against his chest. He smiled at me, while he brushed the hair out of my face. He leaned in to kiss me, while grabbing a hold of my waist. Ours tongues slid in the others' mouth, while our hard arousals brushed against each other. I felt a hot chill run down my spin as I grabbed a hold of his face and drew him into a closer kiss.

He released me from the kiss then trailed lower down my body. His lips brushed against my skin with his tongue teasing both my nipples. I shifted uncomfortably underneath him, begging him to stop teasing me. He gave my left one a gentle bit before going lower, tongue gliding against my stomach. He briefly licked my erection, making my skin tingle before going even lower. He lifted my legs over his shoulders as he lay down on his chest. I didn't know what he was about to do until I felt his tongue lick my entrance.

My skin burned with hot passion as I held back a loud moan. His tongue moistened my hole, while I wiggled uncontrollably on his bed. I could hear him chuckling before shoving one of his fingers inside me. I couldn't fight him any longer. His finger felt so good against me but when he added a second it felt incredible. He stretched me as wide as he could to lessen the pain, while giving me pleasure with his touch.

Lexaeus got back up with a smile on his face. I smiled back him as I pulled him into another kiss. I used my Slayer strength to turn things around so that I was now on top of him. I sat on his lap with his erection rubbing against my backside, while he was on his back with a slightly confused look. I guess no one ever took control of him, or I guess he didn't expect me to take control.

I knew that he wasn't a virgin though. We heard rumors that he was with the mayor's eldest son, still not sure if that was true, but everyone knew of two relationships that he had with the townswomen.

I leaned in to kiss him, while I took a hold of his member. I already felt the sticky, warm substance already dripping from his shaft. We both smiled, while I held it steady and impaled myself on it. I gently forced my way down on him with my muscles clenching all around me. Lexaeus let out a manly grunt, while I finally took his entire member inside me.

We were both already panting before we even began. I kissed him one more time, while he grabbed a hold of my erection. I started to push myself up before impaling myself back down on him. The pain was ridiculous, but I managed to push it aside by the pleasure I received from Lexaeus.

I rode on his member, panting for air. He continued to pump me as well, which made my head spin. I placed one hand on top his chest, while using the other to cover my mouth and bite back my moans. I pushed myself to the base of his erection, feeling something else inside me being touched. After that, I saw nothing but white and my body went crazy. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I rode faster, wanting it to be touched again. Lucky for me, Lexaeus' member found my pleasure spot again. My cries got harder as I felt myself reach my peak. I sprayed my seed all over his chest, while getting his hand messy too in the process.

I could see that he was close as well. He tried to silence his grunts by biting down on his bottom lip. If only he knew how much of a turn on that was for me. Despite my euphoric bliss, I continued to give Lexaeus the pleasure he enjoyed. His pants got harder as well, while he ran his hands all over my exposed body. I pushed down on him one last time. He let out a soft grunt before releasing his seed inside me. I felt the sticky substance empty inside me, while I collapsed against his sticky chest.

We laid there for a minute like that. Panting for much needed air, while our bodies sticking against our seed and sweat. Lexaeus pulled his softened erection out of me then wrapped his arms around me. We pulled the covers over each other, resting so that we were laying side by side.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

Lexaeus chuckled as he brought me in to a tight hug. "I love you too," he said to me.

*~*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: WOO! I survived my vacation. haha. Now, I'm back home with a new chapter for all of you. Hope you guys like it. I added more fighting to make it more entertaining. Also, check out if you can notice the serious Buffy scene for you Buffy fans. Well, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Kingdom Hearts. All purely fan-fiction.**

**Eight:**

For almost two years, I stayed in London. I trained harder then I ever thought possible. My attacks were sharper, I was faster, and my tactics were far more honed. To put it simply, I was becoming a damn good Slayer.

At this point, it has almost been two years since I've seen my family. Lexaeus and Angeal decided it was best that I don't make contact with them too. They thought I would be putting them in unnecessary danger and it might lead the Organization into using my family to get to me.

The whole time I've been here, we've had no luck finding the Organization. Many of the operatives believed that the Organization relocated for food reasons. Apparently, the vampires of the Organization didn't like the way the Brits tasted. However, even with them gone, there's been a recent spike in demonic activity lately.

That's where I come in.

Angeal sent my Watcher and me to investigate a string of disappearances on the outskirts of the city. Apparently, something is attacking people and drinking their blood. However, it isn't as simple as that. Whatever the thing was, it was also skinning its victims and either ate it or took it with it as a trophy.

Either way, it was time for me to get to work.

*~*

It was October 16th, 1899.

Angeal was hovering over my shoulder as I grabbed a couple of weapons. We were all still unsure of what I was facing, so I was assuming the worst. I was packing every big and shinny weapon I could get my hands on. I stuffed a handaxe, a longsword, and a dagger into the bag with a jar of holy water and a stake in the bottom. To top it all off, I had a crossbow slung over my back.

This should be enough to help me survive whatever this demon might be.

Zack came up towards us with sword in his hands. "You think you can handle this on your own?" he asked. "You sure you don't want backup?"

I patted his back as I looked over towards my Watcher. "I have all the help I need," I said, while smiling. Lexaeus was all I needed. He was my lover, my partner. We were a perfect team.

Angeal stopped us we tried to leave. "I want you to take a few operatives with you," he said, calmly. He looked over towards Zack and a young, blond Watcher. "Take Zack and Anderson with you. They need some field experience."

I sighed as I grabbed another ax and shoved it against Anderson's chest. "Don't get yourself killed," I told him.

The young man was scared as he took the ax I handed him.

*~*

The four of us made it to town by nightfall. As soon as we arrived, I could already feel bad energy around the town. They weren't kidding when they said demonic activity was up that and it didn't help that the townspeople were too afraid to leave their doors to come out.

Lexaeus thought we should fan out around the town to see if we could find anything out there. The only problem with that plan was we had two rookie Watcher's with us. It was decided that Lexaeus would take Zack since he was more experience, while I would take the young Anderson so my Slayer strength will keep him safe.

I kind of wanted to patrol with Lexaeus, but the two rookies needed our help more. Plus, I couldn't risk us getting caught being together. I'm not sure how happy Angeal would be if he found out about us. We were pretty sure he would kill us both, which was why we kept us a secret for so long.

"Try not to get yourselves killed," said Lexaeus.

I laughed as I took Anderson with me. We spent the better point of half an hour in silence as we looked around town. This Anderson kid was a nervous wreck, and would be a magnet for any demon. Now I understood why Lexaeus sent him with me.

There was no way Lexaeus or Zack would be able to protect him from this demon. If we were all together then I wouldn't be able to save any of them. Lexaeus thought ahead. He could hold the demon off with Zack for a few minutes, but not with Anderson. I was the only one who had the strength to keep this kid safe…then again, he wasn't much older then me.

I slung the crossbow off my shoulders and handed it to him. He looked confused as he stared at the weapon and me. "Take the crossbow," I told him. He followed orders and took it, while I went through my bag to pull out the dagger and stake. I'll take care of this kid.

We made it towards the edge of town when we heard screaming. I ran off with an even more terrified Anderson behind me. I wish he would learn to control his emotions already, he was making himself open bait for the demons.

We ran back into town and found a body on the ground. She was a beautiful young woman, no older then 20 years. Her chest was bleeding as she laid on the cold ground, paralyzed in fear. Anderson tried his best to pull her up, but found her body particularly stiff. I tried to pick her up as well, but found not even my strength could help her.

What could've done this to the poor girl?

It didn't take too long to get out answer though. We heard a piercing scream above us when we came face to face with the ugliest demon I've ever seen in my life. This skeletal freak with the face of a dead, bald elf crouched to the ground as it continued to hiss at us. Anderson tried to shoot the beast with the crossbow, but the demon caught the arrow with its long nails then snapped it in half.

The demon let out a louder hiss that made me cover my ears. I dropped my weapons and the bag to the ground, while Anderson and the girl started to go crazy. I tried to yell for them to leave when the demon jumped from its spot then landed in front of the Watcher. None of us even had a chance to blink when the demon slashed the boy's chest, getting a weak yell as he fell onto the ground.

The demon licked the blood off its fingers then looked back towards me. "He's a tasty boy," said the demon. "Gnarl is very pleased."

I crouched to the ground, picking up my dagger from the dirt. "Are you the Gnarl?" I asked. The demon nodded his head as he crept towards me. I held the dagger up, ready to fight this thing. I wasn't sure how I was going to kill this bony beast, but usually stabbing a demon in the chest a few times worked.

"You smell pretty," said the Gnarl, "and strong. Strong, yes very strong." We circled around each other, over the two bodies on the ground. I glanced at Anderson's body, noticing that he was still breathing, so was the girl. They weren't dead that was good at least, but why weren't they moving? "That's my poison's work." The demon apparently knew what I was thinking, or at least thought it did. "I can paralyze little boys and girls with my nails." It raised its hand in the air, clacking its long fingernails together. "Yes, you'll be a tasty treat too."

"I'm afraid I don't taste that good," I told the demon. "Not like it matters though. You won't live long enough to get a taste."

The Gnarl laughed as it spread its arms apart. "Tasty. Gnarl smells a tasty boy. Yes, yum," it said. "The Slayer! That's what you are. Yes, I can tell now. Yes, a Slayer will taste very delicious. Mmm, your blood and skin will satisfy my hunger for years."

There was no chance in Hell that I was going to be this demon's treat. "Apparently, you weren't listening to me when I told you earlier that you won't get me," I said, gripping onto my dagger. I jumped in front of the demon, knocking it over with my weight. We rolled around on the ground for a moment before I kicked it back with a sharp blow. "I'll kill you and save this village."

The demon still laughed at me as we got back on our feet. It tried to cut me with its nails, but I jumped out of the way. Since it made the mistake of telling me what they did, I made sure to keep an eye out on them. Gnarl began to hiss with its serpent sound that drove my ear wild. I crouched onto the ground and dropped my dagger in the process.

I held onto my head, feeling as if it would explode on me in any minute. The Gnarl approached me as it continued to make that noise. The demon held its arm up in the air, ready to slash at me when a wooden arrow pierced through its skin. I looked over towards my left and saw Lexaeus holding an arrowless crossbow.

Lexaeus dropped the crossbow to his size, while Zack checked on the others. "Didn't I tell you not to get yourself killed?" asked my Watcher. He looked at the demon, and seemed to be looking the demon's information up in his mind. "The Gnarl," he said looking at me. "There's a nasty, little bugger. There's only one way to kill it."

The Gnarl pulled the arrow out of its hand and glared at me. I picked up my dagger, ready to carve out whatever it was that Lexaeus would tell me. We raced after each other, but the damn demon was too fast. I could barely keep up with it half the time. I could really use more of me to keep up with it.

"You have to go for its eyes, Zexion," shouted Lexaeus. "You can only kill it by destroying its eyes."

"So I just poke him in the eyes with my blade," I said, smiling. "Thanks for the help."

I kicked the demon's face then swung my dagger at its face, aiming for the eye. However, the damn thing was still faster then me. Gnarl dodged it then punched me in the chest, knocking the air out of me. My dagger fell on the ground with the demon kicking far away. I fell on my back from lack of air, gasping for air as it landed over me.

The demon started to laugh at me again as it leaned in closer with its pointy nose. "Tasty boy," it said, smiling. "Tasty Slayer."

I couldn't get the thing off of me. Lexaeus was too far to help me in time, and Zack was busy with the others. Damnit! This wasn't how I was expecting to go out. If I could just get this thing off me for a second I could finish this. At that moment, I really wished there was more of me.

The Gnarl was about to slice my face with its nails when it was knocked back by an unknown force. I pulled myself up from the ground, free of the added weight only to gasp in shock as I looked at was holding the demon back. It was me. Not me, but it looked like me. Correction, they looked like me.

There were two people who looked exactly like me. They were holding the demon by its arms, trying to pull them away from the bone. My jaw was dropped by the sudden surprise. I looked back at Lexaeus and Zack who looked equally surprised as me. Well, at least I wasn't going crazy. They were seeing this too.

"Hurry up and kill the thing!" said one of the look-alikes.

I shook my head. This was just too strange; my look-alikes were talking to me. Now with my initial shock gone, I ran over towards the demon. This was so gross. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I grabbed the demon by its head then shoved my thumbs through its eyes. The demon howled in agony, but I kept going. The other two restrained the demon as I finished it off with demon blood all over my hands.

The copies disappeared, while the Gnarl fell onto the ground, dead.

I looked back and found the girl and Anderson moving once more. Looks like I managed to save everyone's lives again, but at the sake of personal hygiene. I was going to have to wash my hands for a month to get this gunk off.

"Can we leave now?" asked Anderson. He regretted speaking as more blood came out of his chest. "Ow!"

*~*

We patched the young woman and Anderson up before leaving the village. The demon's body was burned to leave no supernatural trace behind. There was only two more hours till dawn and I couldn't wait to get some sleep.

We arrived outside of the Council Headquarters. Zack and a few others helped Anderson get inside where our magicians and witches would heal him. Lexaeus and I stood behind for a moment to talk about what the hell just happened back there.

"How were there two of me?" I asked. "How is that possible?"

Lexaeus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, either," he admitted. Wow, my Watcher didn't know something. Now, I'm scared. "Maybe if you explained what was going on through your mind at the time, I might be able to narrow it down." There's my Watcher. I explained how I wished there was more of me to help fight the demon. "Hmm, maybe its your Powers kicking in."

"My Powers?" I asked. "You mean I can do more then just run fast and punch stuff?"

That got a laugh from him. "Yes, you can," said Lexaeus. "Every Slayer develops their own Power after a year or so of being Chosen. Power helps to make you into stronger Slayers, and better able to survive battles against the forces of evil."

I nodded my head. That made sense. "So my power is making more of me?" I asked. "That doesn't sound terrible."

"I think your Power is a little more complicated then that," said Lexaeus, "but I think you've scratched the surface of it. We can discuss this more in the morning. I think its best we get some rest now."

Rest sounded good. I could use a good day's sleep. We walked towards the building when I felt a familiar smell in the air. I stopped for a second then looked back. There was a shadow in between the buildings, hiding.

I looked over towards Lexaeus, giving him a faint smile. "I'll meet you inside. I want to walk around for a bit." That didn't sound too suspicious. He nodded his head and walked into the building, while I walked towards the buildings.

The shadow retreated back as I got closer. I saw its black cloak shifting from motion. Now, that didn't look suspicious. That's when I realized that lack of cold silver against my chest. I looked down to find my father's cross outside of my shirt; I glanced back at the cloaked figure in front of me.

"They're coming after you, Slayer," said the figure. The voice was male. It was too deep to be a woman, and his voice was rough and manly. Who was this guy? "The Organization is after your head."

"Tell me something I don't know," I replied. "So, who are you? You with the Organization or something?"

The hooded figure laughed. "Or something." He pulled the hood down to show me his face. His very handsome face. He had long, brown hair that was brushed out of his face with a scar running across his face. A pair of pale, light-blue eyes stared back at me as he approached me. "You can call me Leon, Slayer," said the man. "And to answer your question, yes I am a vampire."

I snorted as I laughed. "I knew I smelt vampire around here," I said, looking over at him. Leon. Why did that name sound familiar? That's when it hit me. My eyes lit up as I stared at the vampire. "You're Squall Leonhart, aren't you?"

He nodded his head. "I'd prefer if you call me Leon, Slayer," he said, as he approached me. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Like hell!" I jumped back, raising my fists up. "You killed a Slayer and work for the Organization. Why should I trust you?"

"I don't work for the Organization," he said, calmly. "I hate those idiots!" His voice sounded pained. There was something far deeper going on then I realized. "I'm here to warn you, Slayer. The Organization is returning to London, and they're after you. Expect to fight for your life, and soon."

"Why are you warning me?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned around to leave. "I don't know," he admitted. Within a few moments, Leon disappeared before my eyes.

*~*

The staff magicians helped me with cleaning my hands after they finished patching up Anderson. They assured me that it was clean when I went upstairs and snuck into Lexaeus' room. The big guy was in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

A smile formed on my face as I locked the door behind me and stripped off my clothes. I slowly crawled over towards his bed, jumping on top of it to wake him up. I laid down on top of him when his eyes opened up. Then I felt his arms around me as he turned us over on the bed.

"Still awake, dear?" I asked, smiling. "My hands are all clean and free of demon guts."

He nodded his head as he kissed my neck. "I've been waiting for you." He pulled the covers off us, revealing his own glorious naked form. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while noticing his stiff member. He really was waiting up for me.

He came back down to kiss me, snaking his arms around my body as I held onto him by his neck. I pulled him closer against me as his fingers finally made their way inside me. I panted for air as he took the time to prepare me for what was coming next.

I gave him the signal to continue as I laid my back against the mattress. Lexaeus leaned in to kiss me as he pushed his way inside me. I panted hot air on against his neck as he began to sheathed himself inside me. He placed some of his weight on me and moved his hips back and forth, while my legs dangled in the air and I clawed against his chest.

We panted and cried for a while before he finally spilled his seed inside me. He collapsed beside me, pulling me into a tight hug. After that, I feel asleep almost instantly as I buried my face against his chest.

*~*

The next morning, we had to wake up extra early for training.

We made it to backyard patio where Angeal was waiting for us with breakfast. The Council director, despite my protests, became my second Watcher. He poured his wisdom and previous training with Genesis in my head. The constant reminders that I wasn't half the Slayer that Genesis was didn't exactly help. If anything, they made me want to swing any heavy object I could get at Angeal's head.

Today though, he played nice with us. Apparently, my victory over the Gnarl and saving that village went over well with the Council. It also helped that I saved Anderson's skin since he was the son of an important Parliamentarian who contributed many funds to the Council. I just made the Council look good.

Once we were done with breakfast, Angeal decided to talk to me about my Power.

"I want to run a few tests," said the director. "I'm not totally clear about your Power, and I'm not sure our staff magicians will be able to identify it without more information."

"How am I going to do that?" That part confused me. How could we test my Power if we don't even know what it is? "How is this going to work?"

Angeal got up from his seat and made us follow him to the lawn. "That's a simple answer," he said, turning his back to me. He removed the coat he was wearing, revealing his bare chest to us. He turned his head back slightly with his black hair falling to the side. "You have to fight."

A smile formed on my face. Oh, how I've waited for this day. "You want to fight me, old man?" I asked, slightly laughing. It was like Christmas had come early. "You won't break any bones on me?"

"I'll try not to," said Angeal.

He rushed towards me, swinging his fist at my head. I jumped out of the way, landing on my hands and knees. That wasn't my most graceful landing, but it worked. I sprung myself back up and raced towards the Watcher.

I threw my fist at him, but the old guy was faster then I gave him credit for. He spun back around and punched my chest. I stumbled back a few steps, glaring back at him. A devious smirk formed on his face. The bastard was looking forward to this fight as much as I was. Oh, I'm going to enjoy kicking his ass.

Just how would I do it though? It couldn't make this as simple as just a few punches and kicks. I needed to be craftier and faster then him. But I don't know what my Power is! How can I use it in battle if I don't even know what I'm doing? The last time was a pure fluke. I don't think I'll be able to do it a second time.

I made copies of myself somehow. Damn good copies too. I'm not sure if I can do it again right now, but there has to be something I can.

I dove out of the way out of another one of his blows just in time. I was thinking too myself for too long. I had to do something; I needed to slow him down. If only I could make him weigh more, so he would have to slow down or tie his legs up. Or…wait, something was happening.

Angeal was slowing down considerably and he looked forty pounds heavier. He was struggling to move as fast as he was before when rope appeared around his legs. He stumbled forward, landing on the lawn.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Lexaeus laughed as he approached us. "Did you just want him to gain weight and tie his legs up?" he asked me. I nodded my head, slowly. "I think I understand your Power now."

"I do too," said Angeal. The ropes disappeared and he returned to his natural weight. He got back on his feet, staring at me. "You're an illusionist," he said, simply. "Your Power is Illusion. You can make whatever you think happen."

"That's handy," I said, smiling. "That would make slaying demons easier."

"That's the point of Slayers having Power," explained Angeal. "Genesis' Power was Mystic. His Power allowed him to use magicks that only the highest level of witches and sorcerers could use. He used this Power and molded it with his fighting style to make him a near-invincible enemy."

"Wow," I whispered. "Maybe I can do the same with my illusions."

Lexaeus nodded his head as he patted my back. "I'm sure there's many things you can do with your illusions," he said, laughing.

*~*

The next night, I decided to go out on patrol solo.

I wandered around London with a stake and dagger hidden in my coat, and a crossbow at my back. I hummed to myself as I walked down the roads for anything suspicious. The people I crossed paths with paid no attention to me, which was just great. I didn't want people to make a fuss with m around. This made my job a little easier.

As I passed Parliament, I felt something different in the air. I focused on this strange sense, feeling something evil in the distance that alerted my Slayer instincts of danger. Looks like I was going to get into a fight tonight after all. I just hope my Power doesn't let me down.

I raced towards the source of evil, ready for the coming fight. I grabbed the dagger from my coat, trying to hide the blade from any unwanted eyes. When I arrived to where I felt the strange presence, I heard a muffled scream. I looked to my side where a church was standing to see a black, cloaked man covering a young man's mouth as he leaned towards his neck.

That was so wrong. A vampire was attacking a kid in front of a church. If that didn't get your ass sent straight to hell, I don't know what will.

"HEY!" I shouted at the vampire. "Why don't you pick on something your own size, fang face?"

The vampire moved his lips away from the boy with his fangs out. The boy was still screaming hysterically as we both stared at the vampire's eye patch. The vampire stared back at me, sizing me up probably. "You want to play with me, little boy?" asked the monster. "You really think you'll last against me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You never know," I said, holding up my dagger. "I should. I mean I am the–"

"Slayer," said the boy. The vampire released him and they both began to laugh at me. Wait, this couldn't be good. The boy looked strangely familiar with oddly styled blond hair, but when his face transformed to that of a monster, it didn't make sense. "This was the Slayer I was telling you about Xiggy," said the boy as he tugged on the other's arm. "He 'saved' me from that big, bad vampire out on sea."

The other vampire began to laugh. I glared at the both of them. I remembered now where I knew the boy. Myde. I couldn't believe that Myde was a vampire. Could he have been turned after I rescued him?

The older and larger vampire wrapped his arm around the younger's neck, smiling at me. "Well, I do appreciate you 'rescuing' my little, Demy, here," he said, still laughing. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost him. Probably led a massacre in a clinic, I suppose."

"Ew," said Demy. "Sick people blood is gross, Xigbar."

"Right you are, Demyx." He pressed his lips against the blonde's. I tried not to gag as I saw their tongues travel inside the others' mouth.

I knew those names! Angeal warned me about the both of them, they were members of the Organization. Shit, this is bad. Shit!

"You tricked me," I said, staring at Demyx. "You made me think you were human when I rescued you."

Demyx nodded his head as stepped away from Xigbar. He sat himself down on the stone steps, twirling a loose strand of hair with his fingers. "It was easy too," he said, laughing. "You were so new to your powers that the ocean air disoriented your senses. It made it easy for me to trick you."

I smirked as I grabbed onto the dagger, tighter. "You won't trick me this time," I said. "I'll kill you both."

Xigbar's pale face laughed as he stepped closer towards me. "You really think you can stop the Freeshooter and Melodious Nocturne?" He disappeared in the blink of the eye. I spun around with my dagger up when I felt a fist land across my face. My face snapped to the side as I fell on the ground with Xigbar standing over him. He huffed as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Kid, you're nothing compared to us."

"Fuck you," I growled. Now would be a good time to use my Power. I focused as hard as I could to get rid of his gun. There was no way he could kill me with a bouquet of flowers.

And just like that, the gun turned into a bunch of daisies. Xigbar began to laugh as he tossed them to the side. "So you have a Power now?" he asked. "Nice, but it won't save you from mine."

"That's what you think." He was standing perfectly over me with his legs wide open. This would be a cheap, but effective shot. I raised my legs up, kicking him in his vampire jewels. I swung my leg again and tripped him on his back before getting back on mine.

Xigbar flipped himself back on his feet, still laughing at me. "I like you," he said with a smile. "You're a clever, little Slayer. Just like the last one."

"Thanks for the compliment." I swung my fist at him, barely missing. I tried a second time, but the vampire was still faster then me. He delivered a quick blow to my left rib and possibly broke it at the same time. I just hope my Slayer healing would kick in soon because that hurt like hell.

I landed on the step with the crossbow falling to the ground. I could hear Demyx at the top, humming to himself. Looks like Angeal wasn't kidding when he said the vampire wasn't much a fighter, but his partner was a different story. I picked up my crossbow and aimed it at Xigbar's dead heart.

He stopped in his tracks, raising a finger up. "Now, now," he said, leaning towards me. "You don't want to play with toys you don't know how to use, do you?"

"I know how to use it alright," I said. I swung the crossbow above my head, leaning back too so I could see. I pulled the trigger with the wooden arrow flying straight for Demyx.

The blonde's blue eyes lit up in shock, while Xigbar screamed for his lover. A smile formed on my face as I realized that this vampire was going to die. However, things didn't end that nicely for me. Before the arrow reached him, it burned in flames with its ashes falling on the steps.

I got back on my feet then looked to my left to find two more hooded figures. One of him had his arm raised with a fiery aura surrounding it, while the other stood still. They approached Xigbar and pulled their hoods down in the process. Red and pink filled my sight as I stared at the two men. Correction, vampires.

"You should let me handle the Slayer, Xig," said the red head. Why did he have to be here? At least he wasn't here with his blue haired friend. "You're not experienced enough to properly kill him." I really had to be careful around this Slayer killer.

Xigbar glared at me venomously. I guess he didn't like that I tried to kill his boyfriend. Lucky for me though, the pink haired one held him back. "Now, now," said the man. "You can't kill the Slayer, Xigbar."

"Like hell I won't!" shouted Xigbar. "Fuck off, Axel, Marluxia."

Two more members of the Organization. Could this day get any worse? Seriously, why did Axel have to show up?

"Play nice, you three." Demyx leaped from the steps, landing beside Xigbar. He wrapped his arms around the black and grayed haired man's neck, staring into his gray eyes. "I'm find, Xiggy. Not a single scratch on me." He kissed the taller man's cheek with a smile on his face. "You can check later if you like."

"Get a room, you two," said Marluxia.

Axel laughed as he stepped towards me. "So this is the new Slayer?" he said, with a cat-like grin. "This pretty, little boy is the one that Superior wants so badly? He hardly looks a better candidate then the last one." His hand lit up in flames, making me panic slightly. This couldn't end well for me. "You are prettier then the last Slayer. You two were such pretty Slayers too. Superior always did like the pretty boys. How he ended up with Saix, I'll never understand."

"Don't kill him," said Marluxia. "It's not time yet. The Superior still wants to play with this one."

"I'm not a toy!" I shouted.

They all began to laugh.

Axel held his fiery fist up. "Yes you are, pretty toy," he said, laughing. "You don't have what it takes to stop us, little boy. You should leave now before its too late. Unless you want to dance with me now?"

I picked up my crossbow from the ground. "I'm not in the mood to dance," I said, softly. This was a sharp blow to my pride, but I just had to get out of there. I didn't stand a chance against them at my current condition.

I took Axel's advice and ran as fast as I could away from them. I pulled out my necklace for added protection, while I listened to them laughing at me.

"See you later, Slayer!" shouted Axel. "I'll kill you another night."

God, I hope not.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you go. The plot thickens now that Zexion realizes he can't stop the Organization. How will the next chapter go though? And I promise Leon will appear more often. He'll sort of be Zexion's version of Angel, but they won't sleep with each other...as far as you know. Also, here's some major hints for the next chapter. Zexion takes on the Organization again, a war is on the horizon, and Death shows up. MWUAHAHA!

Now, read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WOOOO! I finished the chapter! Finally I know! But I think its a good chapter. You'll hate me at the end though. I'll let you read and find out why. Read and review!**

**Nine:**

I made it back to the Council before sunrise. Oddly enough, I was safer there then I was outside. The Organization already knew were I was. They knew about the Council. Axel made it blindingly clear that the Organization's Superior wanted me for some evil plan of theirs.

What it was though was a complete mystery to me though.

I stumbled inside the Council to find Angeal and Lexaeus waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Their sleepy faces were enough to alert me that I was in trouble. However, the bruises and scrapes on my body and the wince I had because of my possibly broken ribs alerted them that I was in more trouble.

Lexaeus switched into a protective Watcher as he helped me into the sitting room. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, concerned. "Where are your weapons?"

"I was attacked, obviously," I said as Lexaeus helped me to the couch.

"Attacked by who?" asked Angeal.

I sighed as I rested my sore head on the sofa. My head was killing me. I felt like somebody just dropped a grand piano on my head. "Xigbar and Demyx," I said, softly. "Then Marlxuia and Axel." Their eyes lit up as they recognized the names of the Organization. I started to explain it from the beginning where I met Xigbar and Demyx, my little fight, Marluxia's orders from the Superior, and Axel's death sentence.

Lexaeus shook his head as he sat down beside me. "The Organization…they want you dead?" he asked, slightly shaken. He wasn't the only one. Even Angeal looked worried about my well-being. "But what could they possibly want with you to drag this out?"

"That I don't know," I said to Lexaeus. "Whatever it is, it has something do with Xemnas' master plan."

"I wonder what their master plan is though," whispered my Watcher.

"What ever it is," interrupted Angeal, "we have to assume that it will endanger every living thing on this planet. We can't risk this world falling to the demons once more."

"I agree," I said from the couch. I raised a fist up in the air to add a point. "We're doubling up on my training. Right now though, can you two help me to bed? I really want to get some rest before I nearly kill myself again."

Lexaeus and Angeal agreed with my words. Why would they agree? At the time, I was speaking the truth. I needed to train more; I needed to be stronger to fight the Organization, not just physically but mentally as well. I had to be the perfect fighter, the perfect Slayer to fight the Organization.

I remembered something Axel said about me. He said I was prettier then Genesis was, but I was hardly the Slayer he was. If I wanted to fight the Organization, if I wanted to take them down then I needed to be stronger then Genesis was when he fought Xemnas.

I needed to be the stronger Slayer.

*~*

They trained me harder for the next two weeks. Fall was beginning to get colder as we had to dress warmer to train outdoors. However, as things progressed, I stripped off most of the extra clothing I wore. I pushed myself past my limits day and night.

I created clones of myself to help with my training as well. The clones I created were hardly as strong as I was, but they did prove a better fight then Angeal and Lexaeus did combined. The Watchers, my clones and I were doing everything we could to get my stronger.

My wounds finished healing after the first day, but I was hardly getting any stronger. I hated it! I didn't want to be weak a second longer. I wanted to be strong enough to fight the Organization. I had to be strong enough.

Maybe I said that a tad too soon.

That afternoon, a letter was sitting outside the front door. One of the Watchers brought it inside the building, and immediately handed it over to Angeal. They alerted me from outside where I was training with Lexaeus. We entered Angeal's office to learn of this letter that was addressed to me.

"Who do we think sent it?" asked Lexaeus.

Angeal sighed as he turned it to the back and held it up for us to see. We leaned in closer, seeing the seal on its back. The seal was a Roman numeral for thirteen; a mark I came to learn belonged to the Organization.

This couldn't be good.

Lexaeus took the letter and tore it open. I tried to snatch the paper away from him, but he kept a firm hold on it as he began to read it aloud. "Dearest Slayer, I am writing to you to address our problem," recited Lexaeus. "This war between our kind has gone on for too long. On behalf of the demonic world, I extend an olive branch to you. Please come to Martel Cemetary. If you do not sure by ten o'clock tonight then we'll assume you've rejected our offer and those you love the most will suffer the consequences. Until we meet. Yours truly, The Superior, Lord of the Organization, Xemnas."

I shook my head. They were offering to surrender in exchange for my presence at some meeting. This wasn't right. It had the words trap written all over it. "This bastard thinks I'm an idiot," I said, staring at the others.

He was threatening them though. Those I cared about the most. Xemnas was threatening to hurt my family. How they would make it all the way to Georgia without me knowing, I didn't know, but still.

"It's a trap," said Lexaeus.

He already knew the options I was weighting. Angeal stared at me with his blue eyes, trying to get into my head. I sighed as I sat down on the chair, brushing my hair back. This was difficult for me. It was blindingly obvious that this was a trap, but could I risk not taking the Organization seriously. Could my brothers and father risk that?

Its been over two years since I've made any really contact with my family. The Organization could already be holding them hostage. Demyx met me the day Lexaeus and I were on that ship. He could've just as easily told them who I was and tracked my family down, mystically.

"My family's in danger."

Angeal's hand slammed down on the desk. "We cannot risk you, Zexion!" he said almost at the top of his lungs. "You can't fight the Organization at your current level."

"I agree," said Lexaeus.

This wasn't open for discussion. This was my family. I couldn't gamble with their lives like this. "I have to go," I said to the both of them. "My family could die unless I do something.

Lexaeus grabbed my wrist, trying to stop me. "Zexion, think about what you're doing," he said. I knew he was trying to change my mind. "You yourself said you're not ready to face the Organization again. You'll die if you try to fight them again."

I shook my head. I leaned up, gently kissing his cheek before pulling myself away from him. "It's a risk I'm going to have to take," I said to the both of them. If this was any other moment, Angeal's surprised look would've been a great pleasure to me, but right now, I didn't care.

*~*

This was a suicide mission, I knew it was, but I could help it.

If I could end this. If I could stop the Organization before they killed us all then I just had to try! I had to try, shouldn't I? I should try to save everyone.

They threatened my family. I couldn't let them get away with that. Someone had to stop those bastards before it was too late.

So that was my drive. I was packed up for the worst as I traveled through the night-filled roads of London. The leather pants and tight jacket I wore over my bare chest would help with my mobility as I traced through the roads. The crossbow slung over my shoulder was a safety I would use in case I got a clear shot of any of the Organization members. If I couldn't get away with that, I had plenty of stakes and a sword strapped to my hip to fight with.

I didn't care how I would do it, but I was going to slay them.

"You should be careful, Slayer."

That voice. I stopped walking and turned around to face a mildly, unwanted intruder. A more harmless vampire emerged from the shadows, which I recognized as Leon the Leonhart. The vampire looked the same as always. Dark and mysterious.

Leon disappeared from the shadows he crawled out from then reappeared in front of me. His hand was wrapped around mine, gently trying to keep me from going anywhere. "It's a trap, Slayer," he said, almost whispering the words to me. "The Organization is deceiving you. They're just going to use you for their plan then kill you."

"Well, what's this big master plan of yours?" I asked, curiously. "You guys used to be buddies so you should know what they're planning then."

He shook his head. "They never trusted me enough to tell them, and for good reason too," he said, smiling. Lord, he had a nice smile for a vampire. "I'm too friendly with the Council, and in-extension the Slayer, meaning you. I'm too much of a risk that they're not willing to take."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed a stake from my coat and pointed it at his heart. I really didn't want to do this, but he was in my way. "Move Leon," I said, looking at him apathetically. "I have a meeting to attend."

"Not alone," said Leon. "I'm going with you."

This time I shook my head. "Not a chance."

He grabbed onto my wrist, slightly getting closer. "You're not taking on the Organization by yourself, kid," said the vampire. "Besides, the Organization has something I want back. Think of it like this. I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

"Just cover me and try not to get in my way." I handed him the stake, which he accepted easily. He hid the wooden weapon in his coat, opposite of where his heart was. There was no way he would risk poking himself by mistake. That would be a funny, but sad sight.

I wonder if a vampire ever did stake himself by mistake.

Whatever.

Leon and I continued our walk towards the Organization's trap.

*~*

We got closer to the cemetery where Xemnas wanted us to meet him. Even with Leon here, I knew that something wasn't quite right with this picture. The air was thick with magic as we passed through the small woods that surrounded the cemetery.

I knew this was a trap!

Before we had a chance to get any closer, bolts of lighting came down from the sky, nearly striking us in the process. However, the lightning bolts were bent by the will of another being. I remembered another warning that Angeal gave me of the Organization's abilities. There was only one member of the Organization who had the Power to bend lighting to their will. The Savage Nymph, Larxene.

A streak of blond hair brushed my face when before I even had the chance to breathe, a fist knocked me across the woods. I crashed against a tree, hearing my back pop in the process. Thankfully, it wasn't broken by the Nymph's attack.

I fought away the spots that filled my vision to find a blonde haired woman standing in the middle of the woods, wearing a black robe. Her hair was styled oddly with two antenna-like pieces of hair sticking out. The Nymph's fingers danced with sparks of electricity as she waved a crackling hand at me.

"Hello Slayer," said the vampire, "how nice of you to show up. I'm Larxene, your executioner for the evening." She slowly began to make her ascent towards me when Leon intervened. He started to wave the stake around, trying to catch her heart, but her Power over lighting allowed her to move slightly faster then the Leonhart. Much to our dismay, Larxene was faster then we were.

Larxene grabbed Leon by his creamy shirt. Her sparkling fingers were tightly wound around it as she easily tossed him away with a trail of lighting pushing him. Leon crashed against a tree as well, snapping off parts of the branches. The stake in his hand rolled away from us, lost in the trees.

This was even worse then I thought. For a girl, this bitch was faster and stronger then possibly either one of us. Or at least, that's what she wanted us to think.

I jumped back on my feet after feeling my healing abilities repair some of my damage. I raced across the woods with my sword drawn. The long, silver blade connected with something, which I soon learned were four knives that Larxene had concealed under her sleeves.

A devious smile form on her face as she knocked me back with a swift kick. I feel back, rolling on the ground without my sword. The sword had flown to the side, striking the ground as it landed. I was hardly going to let myself be so easily between by her. I sprung back up on my feet; I couldn't let it end like this! My family was in danger. I just had to remember my family.

"Give up already, boy," said Larxene. "I'm tired of playing this game with you."

"Then let's stop playing." I threw a knife I had concealed under my pants leg. Larxene threw it aside with her series of knives, but this gave me just enough time to counter. I practically flew across the woods, crashing against her body in the process. We both fell on the hard dirt, making me almost regret what I was about to do.

We rolled around on the dirt, trying to surpass the other. Larxene tried to pin me down, but I had enough leg room to kick her off me. She gasped in shock as she fell on the ground and I took advantage of the moment. I rolled to my side with a stake in hand already as I slammed my arm against her throat.

Larxene let out a suffocated scream as she pushed her body upward. Using this opportunity she was giving me. I got behind her, wrapping an arm around her chest then stabbed her heart with my stake.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed Larxene, which also served as her final words.

I released her as her body began to decay before me. Larxene was turned into pile of ash in front of me, while I sat down on my ass. Her ashy remains littered the ground as Leon approached me with my stake and sword, looking like a vampiric angel.

He held a hand out towards me. "Nice job," he said, applauding my work.

"Oh yes, very nice job indeed, Slayer. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to fall for this trap."

We both looked back to find five hooded vampires behind us. I was going to assume that these vampires were friends of Larxene's and her fellow members of the Organization. It wasn't the fact that Axel showed his cheery face from the group that made me positive.

Axel applauded me, while the others began to pull down their hoods. "Good going, Slayer," he said, smiling at me. "You managed to kill the Nymph in record timing. Not that it's a big lose for us. She was an annoying bitch."

"I agree." A long, blue haired vampire emerged from the group, showing off his scar to us. It was none other then Saix, The Luna Diviner. He pointed a finger at Leon, almost smirking. "So the Leonhart has betrayed his kind. It looks like the Superior was right. You work for the Slayer now."

"Not for," said Leon, "with maybe."

A tall, blond headed vampire chuckled as he waved an arm at us. I noticed the goatee on his face through the moonlight as well as the twinkle of his silver earrings. "A traitor none the less!" he said with a British accent. "You have betrayed your brethren for some filthy wench. This urchin will lead to your undoing, mighty Lion. Heed our warning, and turn back now."

Leon laughed, which was weird to me. He stepped away from me, holding a stake up. "Easy there, Luxord," said the vampire. "I might have to cut your tongue out if you say more bad things about me."

"I dare you to try," said Luxord.

I rolled my eyes as I took my sword from Leon. "Enough boys," I said to them both. "I thought this was all about me?"

"Oh it is, Slayer," said Saix. His wolf-like, yellow eyes pierced through all my defenses as he drew closer to us. "A pretty Slayer. Tasty I bet," he said, sounding almost like the Gnarl. "Rich warm blood. The Superior will enjoy dinning on you for a long time."

"I thought we were supposed to bring him in alive?" asked the silver haired vampire. He was clearly the youngest in the group. I think that was supposed to be Riku, The Twilight Prince. He looked much cutier in person. Sure the silver hair was odd, but his eyes were a ridiculous combination of blue and green that it made me melt. He was attractive as well, for a vampire.

Leon smirked as he kept me back. "Oh Riku, how far you've strayed from me," said the brunet. Now that didn't sound strange at all. What the hell did Leon mean by that?

Riku, obviously, didn't like the way Leon was speaking to him. The youngest vampire's face transformed as his fangs began to grow. He raced towards us, hissing as he readied himself to rip our throat outs.

However, Leon wasn't afraid, which I found odd. He kept a firm hold on me, trying to keep me from doing anything. What the hell did he have planned? Leon kept staring at the vampire as he got closer before I heard him let out an undead breath.

"Riku," shouted Leon, "as your Maker, I command you to stop!" Just as the words escaped him, Riku stopped in his tracks. The boy stood perfectly still as he awaited further orders from Leon. This was an odd development.

Leon was Riku's Maker. I remembered Angeal telling me something about vampires and their Makers. There was an unbreakable bond of loyalty and commitment between the two that could never be severed unless the Maker said so. Otherwise, the vampire was forced to obey his Maker's every word.

With complete control over the boy, Leon could have Riku do whatever he wanted him to do. The others looked amazed to learn that Leon was Riku's Maker as well. By the looks on their face, they never saw that one coming either.

"Riku," said Leon, "I command you to fight along side us."

The young vampire nodded his head as his face returned to human. He turned back around, glaring at his former friends. It was now three against three. I liked our odds a lot more. I felt a lot more confident about this since I managed to kill an Organization member already.

I shook my hair too the side as I glared at Axel. The pyro smiled back at me as he winked. Leon and Riku chose their opponents as well, and before we knew it, the fight began.

Axel grabbed my arm then flung me to the side. I managed to land on my feet with hardly any harm done to me before I sprang forward to punch him across the face. Before I even noticed it, he lit his hands on fire. With his fiery hands, he tried to burn my skin off as he reached for my exposed form.

I danced out of the way of the fire, trying seriously not to get burned. Axel kept trying to catch me, but I always managed to stay two steps ahead of him.

That's how our fight was for the beginning at least.

Things were going just fine until I felt the space around me begin to slow down. I tried to look through the corners of my eyes to see if Leon and Riku were doing the same to learn that they were also suffering from a similar atmosphere. The three of us were moving so slow that we were sitting ducks to the others.

I noticed Luxord holding his hands up with a pale glow around them. I forgot his Power allowed him to control the flow of time. How could I have forgotten that he was a Time Mage? We should've tried to take him how together instead of separately.

Axel's fire disappeared as the three of us completely stopped. He waved his gloved hand in my face, laughing at my troubles. "Now now, Slayer," he said, leaning in to my face. "If you be a good boy then maybe we'll let your special friend live."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

"Him," said Luxord.

The air melted beside Luxord as a larger figure appeared unconscious beside him. I felt my heart stop beating for a split second as I recognized the bloody body beside him. How could it be possible? How could Lexaeus be here?

I shook my head, managing to fight the bending time. "Lexaeus!" I cried. "What did you monsters do to him?"

"Your Watcher?" said Axel. He pulled Lexaeus up with both his arms. I saw Lexaeus pick his head up. He smiled at me in his dazed state, unknowing of what the situation was before he slipped off again. "The big guy here was coming to your rescue. We managed to intercept him, while you and Leonhart were fighting with Larxene. It was a good thing too. He almost shot an arrow at you, Slayer."

That was when they tilted his neck, slightly to the side. I could see two punctured marks on his neck. They bit him! "MONSTERS!" I cried. How could they do that to Lexaeus? I could see open wounds all over his suit as blood freely flowed from them. He barely even looked alive as his skin was covered with dirt and dried blood. This…this was wrong! Lexaeus should have never came for me.

"We're the monsters now? Is that how you feel about my generosity, Slayer?" said a cold, deep voice.

I felt the darkness try to swallow me whole at the moment. It was intense, almost intoxicating as I felt an overwhelming surge of power enter the woods. Fingertips grazed against the tare on my shirt, exposing my shoulder. Sharp chills raced down my spine as I took in breath.

Time returned to our control as we fell on the ground. Leon and Riku looked the most surprised as they finally looked behind me to see who it was that was here. I slowly began to turn back to find myself looking at a vampire of terrible power and reputation.

His chocolaty skin kept him concealed in the night sky, but his bright, yellow eyes were a different story. His long, silver hair bellowed in the breeze as he stood above me, gazing at my form. This was him. This was the Lord of All Sick Bastards.

"Xemnas," I whispered, under my breath.

The vampire nodded his head. "What a fiery beauty you are, Slayer," he said, smiling at me. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go through to lure you here? You have no idea how glad I am to see that you've decided to join us."

I shook my head as I instinctively crawled away from him. The amount of Power I felt pouring out of him was overwhelming. I should've listened to Lexaeus and Angeal. I should've never came here. He noticed this rather quickly and began to laugh at me.

"It's too late to run, Slayer," said Xemnas. "You are mine now. My plan will come to flourishing. I cannot be stopped now that I have you!"

He tried to grab me with his gloved hand, but using my Power, I swatted it away from me. The weak surge of Power was enough to keep him back, but not even to keep him busy indefinitely. Not with four of his other members a few feet away from me.

Xemnas laughed again as he stared at me with those yellow eyes. "Your Power is developing quite nicely, Zexion," he said, in a hushed tone. "Such a shame they'll never get stronger then that."

"Back off, Xemnas!"

Leon released a wave of Power of his own. A fiery blast of energy crackled through the air, sending Xemnas flying back. Saix immediately raced towards Leon when Riku's Power shinned. A silver wall appeared around his Maker, shielding him from the blue haired hunter. Axel and Luxord kept an eye on me as well as hold on Lexaeus.

There was no way I could get him and make it out of here alive. I still had to do something though. I couldn't just let these vampires keep him.

I hardly had a choice though. Riku picked me from the ground and started to run out of the woods with me screaming. I begged for Riku to let me go. I begged for him to let me stay and fight. I had to save Lexaeus, I kept telling him, I had to save my Lexaeus!

"You can't save him!" shouted Leon as he raced behind us. "We barely made it out of there alive."

"LEXAEUS!" I cried at the top of my lungs. "Lexaeus, I love you!" I cried with all my heart.

This was a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. I left Lexaeus for dead. My Lexaeus was as good as dead now.

The Organization had won.

*~*

I was lost and confused as we entered the abandoned church. Riku helped me onto one of the few benches that wasn't broken. He sat beside me with his cool hand on my shoulder as I stared at the rotting crucifix at the front.

How could things have gotten so bad so fast?

Lexaeus will be dead soon, if he wasn't already.

My world, Lexaeus, was gone. How could I keep going without my Watcher? My Watcher…my lover. How could I move forward without my Lexaeus? Lexaeus…I felt so terrible. I killed him!

"I killed him!" I said, crying onto Riku's shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm me down. "Easy there, Slayer," he whispered to me. "There's still a chance he might live. There's still a chance we might be able to save him."

"Don't give him false hope." Leon returned from wherever it was he ran off to. He handed me a cool towel to wipe off the blood. I accepted his towel and wiped my face with it, while tears freely continued to flow down my face. "There's someone who wants to meet you," he said to me.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Not a he," he said, shaking his head. "She said she's been waiting for you for a long time."

Before I could even say anything, we heard one of the doors opening above us. At the top of the balcony stood a petite girl with sorrowful look on her face. Her long, blonde hair flowed freely with her white dress appearing to hug her form from what I could tell.

Leon pointed at her, almost smiling. "This is Naminé," said the Leonhart. "She's a witch and a Seer for the Powers That Be. She has a message for you, Zexion."

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed, another message. "What kind of message?" I asked.

"A message of war. The End is near, Zexion the Vampire Slayer," said the girl. "The Apocalypse has begun."

* * *

Hmmm...is Lexaeus really dead? Could the Organization just be keeping him alive for now to play with Zexion? And what is the meaning behind Namine's decleration of war? Is the end really here? What is Xemnas' master plan? All of this and more will be revealed in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Majorly epic chapter! It was a little late, but its well worth it. Only four more chapter left after this. I'm ending at chapter 14 for good reason. The story will end mid-october, more or less. There's a sequal coming too so expect that in early november.**

**Ten:**

"The apocalypse?" I said to this seer. "You mean the actual apocalypse. Hell on Earth. Satan walks free."

Naminé nodded from her spot in the balcony. She held onto the railing as she stared at me and the other vampires. "You are the key that will end this world," she said, softly, "and hand it over to the Old Ones."

I walked away from Riku and Leon, leaping over the broken pews. I climbed my way to the top, pulling myself up to face the seer. She stepped back with her white dress shuffling due to her movement. I stood in front of her, staring at her with my eyes with my hands about to grab her neck.

Leon appeared beside me, holding me back. I was furious! How could she just say I was the key to the end of the world? How could she just say that about me after everything I've been through tonight! What I've been through for the past two years! "What the hell do you mean by that?" I growled. "I'm supposed to be the end for mankind? I'm the Slayer; I'm the one who is supposed to protect everyone. You're telling me that I'm going to kill everyone and set the Old Ones free?"

"I'm just a seer," said Naminé. "All I understand is that you're the catalyst that will bring this world to its end, so say The Powers That Be." She slowly began to get closer to me, showing no fear even as Leon was doing his best to restrain me. His grip tightened on my muscles, trying to keep me in check. "The Organization needs you in their final plan. I wish I could tell you what that plan is, but its seems that The Powers don't even know or they don't wish to share that information with me."

I held back tears. I was the one who would bring the end of the world. This didn't make any sense to me at all. Why did I have to go through all this? "Why me?" I asked. A tear ran down my face, falling on the floor with the sound amplifying in my head. "What's so special about me?"

Naminé sighed as she placed a hand on my cheek. "You're blood," she whispered into my ear. "You're blood is what makes you special."

That was the last thing she had to say about that. She began to walk away from Leon and me, climbing down the stairs that led to the main part of the church. Riku took her hand and began to walk her to the back of the church. "It's almost sunrise," she said to all of us. "I suggest we all get some rest."

*~*

Leon took me to one of the dark rooms in the abandoned church. He didn't want me to go back to the Council yet. Actually, I kind of agreed with him on that one. I wasn't in the state of mind to deal with them, nor did I have the strength to make it back to headquarters.

The room was cold and dark. The stain glass window was covered with a thick curtain that blocked the sunlight, which insured Leon's life. There was a small bed in the corner of the room that had clean sheets on them that looked comfy. He had me sit on the bed, while he went to light the few candles in the room.

"Sorry my room is probably a bit lower then your standards," said Leon.

I shook my head as the candlelight lit up the room. I understood what he meant. The room was rather bare. The only thing special about it was the bed and the dark curtains. A rotten bookshelf stood in the corner that supported only a few books on the bottom shelf.

I brushed my dirty hair out of my face with a bit of ash falling out. Looks like some of Larxene's remains were still with me. "Your room is fine," I said to him. "I shared a small room with two of my older brothers. You want to talk about crowded, my oldest brother almost always slept on my bed. He really liked to cuddle."

Leon began to laugh as he sat down beside me. "That's interesting," he said, smiling at me. He held onto my hand, grazing his fingertips against it softly. I looked at him, looking rather pathetic after everything that happened tonight. Then again, wouldn't Leon understand my pain? After all, he fell in love with a mortal before and lost her at the hands of my predecessor, Seifer Almasy.

He moved his hand off mine then wrapped his arm over me. I could feel his cool skin through the thin material of our clothes. I forgot I left my coat at the graveyard. I couldn't remember though, did I lose it because of Larxene or Axel.

"I know your pain," he whispered to me. "I know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Yup, I knew he was thinking that. I sighed softly as I tried not to think about him too much. "What scares me the most," I said to him, "I don't know if he's alive or dead. If they're torturing him or anything. That's what worries me the most."

"That's not a fun feeling," said Leon. "At least, I knew Rinoa was dead. She didn't suffer long. The stake went straight through her heart."

Angeal didn't tell me that. My eyes lit up as I looked over at Leon's stormy, gray eyes. They never told me Seifer staked her. I thought he like cut her something. I didn't know he actually staked her.

I grabbed onto the hand over my shoulder, holding it tightly. "I'm sorry," I told him. "Do you really believe she's alive, somewhere?"

He nodded his head. "A sorceress or sorcerer can never, truly die," he told me. "Not like you or I. They are constantly being reborn because of their magick. That's partly why they're so powerful. They never have to learn their craft from scratch; the knowledge is already buried inside them. It just has to be found again."

"So she is out there somewhere," I said, smiling. "Do you think she'll remember you if you two ever see each other?"

"No," he said. "There are ways to jog the memories, but if I ever do find her, she won't remember me right away. It'll take months if not years for her to reclaim her old memories." That's when he began to laugh as he looked at me. "Then again, she could have been reborn as a man."

I started to laugh too. "If she is a man now, would you still love him?" I asked, curiously enough.

He nodded his head, again. "I'd love her if she were reborn as I dog," he said to me. "I'll love her reincarnation in any shape, gender, or being."

"That's really romantic," I said to him. I leaned my head against his chest, sighing as I stared at the brick wall. "You know, I always wondered if Lexaeus would feel the same. I always thought he'd outlive me by years. I kinda hoped I would be reborn soon enough when I die so that maybe we could be together again."

"Your Watcher is like thirty."

I rolled my eyes. "Twenty-eight," I said to him. "Then again, does it really matter? I'm going to end the world. Even if I do die, there's no chance the world will still be safe for us when we're reborn."

Leon pulled me against his chest. "That's very cynical of you," he said. "Do you really need a dark outlook on life?

"You're a vampire!" I reminded him. "You're kind lives in the dark."

"Doesn't mean we don't hope or have feelings or enable to love," he said to me. "I loved Rinoa with the heart I remember having. I will still love her as soon as I find her reincarnation. You should hope that the Organization never gets their hands on you."

I sighed as I curled against him. My legs were bent against my chest as I looked up to find Leon's eyes staring at me. You know, he's actually very attractive for a vampire. He has such a dark, cold, and mysterious look about him, but deep down he's a total softy. A lot like Lexaeus.

I titled my head up and pressed my lips against his. Why I did this, I still don't understand, but I felt that I needed this kiss. To my surprise, Leon didn't fight me back. He kept his hands firmly on me as his tongue began to invade my mouth. I grabbed onto his shirt, tugging at the buttons.

He pushed my back against the mattress as he slid me out of my shirt, tossing it carelessly aside. He proceeds to take off his shirt before placing his body back over mine. I could really feel the coldness of his skin now. His cold touch brought chills to me as he began to kiss my skin. I felt my own body warm up, but soon his warmed up as well. I almost forgot that Leon had some Power over fire.

He kept me warm as he slid off our pants. Our nude bodies meshed against each other, as my member began to stiffen. Soon my erection was paining me as I was begging for a release. He wrapped his hand around my member, slowly beginning to pump it. His right hand was used to pump me, while his left was used to stimulate my body. That hand traveled all around my body, bringing much needed pleasure to me.

I cried out softly as I felt his own erection brushing against my leg. I felt myself reach my peak as I came in his hands and on my own chest. He leaned in to kiss my neck, his fangs softly grazing against me. I could tell Leon needed this just as much as I did. I wondered how long it had been since he had sex with anyone.

He pinned me down on the mattress, spreading my legs apart. We both couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't need to be prepared thanks to Lexaeus. He forced his erection inside of me, making me, want to cum against I felt the member travel inside me. He thrusted inside of me for ages, making me feel pleasure that I've never felt before. His heightened reflexes and stamina made this a different experience for me.

It wasn't a great as sex with Lexaeus, but I did feel special as I felt Leon cum inside of me. He fell on top of me, both of us covered in a sticky mess. We kissed once more before I drifted off to sleep.

*~*

When I woke up, I wasn't too sure what time it was. All I knew was that Leon wasn't in bed with me, and my back somewhat hurt. I crawled up from the single bed, holding the comforter over my chest. I looked around to find Leon's clothes were gone. He was probably talking with Naminé or Riku.

I climbed out of the bed, feeling my feet touch the cold floor. I quickly found my socks and put them on before grabbing my pants. With that on, I put on my shoes and buttoned up my shirt. There wasn't a mirror in the room so I had to guess what I was doing with my hair. I knew I smelt horrible and like sex, but I doubt I was going to be getting a bath anytime soon.

I used my Power to create the illusion that I smelled prettier then I did. I felt a little better about myself, but I still knew I was dirty and gross. Christ, I really wanted a bath right now.

Before I left the room though, I pushed the curtain aside to see if it was light or dark out at least. There was no light outside so it was probably safe to assume that it was night by now. I wasn't too sure what time though. I decided that I would just ask Leon and Riku when I find them.

That sounded like a plan to me.

I exited the bedroom and walked down the hall to find the others. There was a fire burning in my stomach. I felt like there was something I had to do before this apocalypse started. I entered the church altar and found the others there. They were talking about Riku with the silver haired boy right there. What I found weird wasn't the fact they were talking about him, but that Riku rather looked like he could be related to me. Who knows, maybe he's like a great, great-cousin of mine or something.

Riku looked up from his seat in the pews with his teal eyes. The others looked back at me, noticing the probably sleepy look on my face. I guess my illusion wasn't as strong as I thought.

"Good evening, Zexion," said Leon.

"It's evening," I said, softly. "I didn't realize I was asleep for so long."

Naminé sat down beside Riku as she looked briefly at me. "We decided you needed the extra rest to heal," she said. "You slayed a member of the Organization. That's not an easy task. They only recruit the strongest vampires after all. They've been begging Leon to join for two centuries, while Riku only joined to infiltrate their ranks."

Riku nodded his head as he held onto his head. "Now, I'm paying for that," he said. "My days as a member are starting to become a little hazy. I think Xemnas is trying to erase my memories."

"It makes sense," said Leon. "The only reason our plan worked was because we kept the Organization unaware that I was your Maker until last night. They wouldn't want you to divulge all their secrets to us."

I wonder. "I don't know much about their final plan," Riku said, looking at me. "I wasn't high-ranking enough for them to tell me their final solution. They just said they wanted the Slayer because his blood was special." He clearly knew what I was thinking. I was just about to ask to see what he knew.

"Fine," I mumbled under my breath. "So where do we go from here?" I asked Leon. "Are we going to stop the Organization or are we just going to hide? Are we at least going to warn the Council? What about Lexaeus?"

"Easy Zexion," said Leon. His voice was rough and almost uncaring as he spoke. "One problem at a time."

I glared at the vampire. How could he be so tactless all of a sudden? After last night. After he opened up to me and we slept together. My fist clenched together as I stared him down.

Leon ignored me though. He went back to the others, thinking up a plan. "It would be suicide to go up against the Organization right now," he finally said. "They far outnumber us and their Power is too strong right now."

"I have to find Lexaeus though," I said to Leon. I approached him, grabbing onto his arm. "I have to know if he's alive," I said, pleading to him.

Leon looked away from me with his brown hair covering his face. "You'll die, Zexion," he told me. "If we go up against them right now then this world will end. The Organization will get what they want."

"Not if we work together," I said. "I'm sure we can take them on if we work together."

Riku smirked as he stood up. "Let's do it, Leon," he said, laughing. "The Slayer is looking for a fight. Besides, I kind of owe my old chums a favor."

"A bloody one?" asked Leon. The boy nodded his head at his Maker. The elder began to smile as he looked back at me. "Don't die, Slayer," he said, softly smiling at me. "We're going to need you for the coming war."

"I won't," I said.

Naminé sighed as she began to walk away from us. "Do what you must," she said, loudly. "Fight, kill, and fight some more. I'll be here to stitch you all together like I normally do."

"We'll be back before sunrise," said Riku. "Don't wait up for us."

"I rarely do," said the seer.

*~*

Riku used what was left of his memory to lead us to the Organization's lair in London. Somewhere in the depths of the city was the Organization's base. We were growing closer towards the edge of the city when Riku took us to a closed building. The windows were completely blacked out and the field outside of the building was dead. Trash littered the place as we made our approach.

"I see you guys don't keep up with the place," I said, while pulling out a stake.

Leon snorted as Riku led us towards a door. "Our kind could careless," said the silver haired vampire. "It's rare for our kind to stay in one place for too long. The Organization will find a new lair in a matter of days."

"Got it," I said. "Lawn care isn't on the top list of your priorities."

We walked towards the side of the building where broken door stood. Riku pushed it open and led us towards a staircase, leading to the lower half of the building. I didn't like traversing through these stairs, but I suppose it could be worse. We could be going in completely blind.

At least we knew we were probably walking into a trap.

"Why here?" I asked Riku. "Why did you decide to set up camp here?"

"This factory has been closed for years," said Riku. "Nobody even comes here anymore. Another clan of vampires made nest here once, but we forced them to flee before we killed them all."

"Get ready, Slayer," said Leon.

I turned towards the vampire with a curious glance. "Why?" I asked, carelessly.

Leon smirked as he pointed down the hall. "We have a welcoming party," he said, smiling.

Further down the hall stood another door that would lead us to the Organization's main lair. That was where Xemnas would most likely be. However, an unknown member of the Organization was standing guard in front of the door.

The vampire looked rather large and muscular, about Lexaeus' size, but with massive black, dread locks. His sideburns were massive, and oddly shaped. I sized up this vampire and assumed I knew who this one was. There was only one member I haven't met yet. The Whirlwind Lancer.

"Xaldin," hissed Riku, "I forgot you had guard duty tonight."

The vampire, Xaldin, began to smile at us. "You're slowly beginning to forget a lot of things, dear Riku," said the vampire. His arms were tied to his back as he glanced over at Leon and me. He smirked back at Riku as he leaned his body against the door. "I wonder if you still remember what I used to do, while we slept. Does your Maker know how I would take you to bed?"

"I'd rather not remember that, thank you," growled Riku.

Despite Leon's warning, Riku raced across the room. His fangs were fully grown as he tried to rip the vampire's skull off. Xaldin blew Riku against the wall though with a gust of wind. I could hear his bones crack when he crashed.

This was going to be difficult.

Leon and I decided it was best to work together for this one. We moved around the room, trying to double team him. This vampire was a little more skilled though then we expected. He bent the wind to his will, knocking us around all over the place. The wind was tossing around all over place against our will. Xaldin forced Leon and me to crash against each other.

Even Riku was flying around with us.

I had to do something fast though. If we didn't do something fast then Xaldin was going to kill us all. The only thing I could do was illusions. Unless I could get my illusions to distract Xaldin then maybe I could drive a stake in him. At least, knock him out.

It was better then nothing.

I focused on creating a something heavy to crash on his head. The best thing I could think of was a stack of bricks. When I opened my eyes, I found a stack of bricks fall on his head. The vampire stumbled backward with the wind calming down as we fell on the ground.

"Flying sucks!" shouted Riku as we landed.

"Tell me about it," I said getting back on my feet. I ran towards Xaldin, jumping into the air. I delivered the strongest kick I could do at him.

Xaldin flew back against the door, breaking the door off its hinges. The vampire rolled down the staircase with me chasing after him. I could hear Leon and Riku follow me from behind as we raced down the staircase. Xaldin rolled all the way to a candlelit basement were we found other black robbed vampires waiting.

I held up my stake with Leon and Riku standing on guard behind me. As we climbed down the steps, I smelt three familiar scents. My Power expanded to the point where I can identify a person due to their closeness to the darkness. These figures were dark too!

We found Xemnas standing there with Axel and Saix at his side. They were standing in front of an alter, looking at us like they were amused that we were still alive. I was a little amused we were still alive too.

The Superior studied us closely with those yellow eyes of his. "That was a rather bold move for you, Slayer," said the vampire. "You've even dragged the Leonhart and our former colleague with you. Do you really think you can stop us with such a small army?"

"Maybe not," I said to the Superior, "but you and I have a score to settle." I held up my stake, molding my Power with it. The stake began to glow a soft silver. "You took my Watcher from me, now, I'm taking you down."

Xemnas began to laugh as Axel and Saix jumped in front of him. "That's funny, boy," said the Superior. "You really think you can slay me. I was turned before Caesar rose to power. I was made by a god! Do you really think you can stand a chance against me? All to avenge your dead Watcher."

Dead Watcher. Those words rang through my head with rage boiling in my stomach. I could hear Leon and Riku's warnings, but I ignored them. I couldn't stand it. I was beyond angry at this point. He killed my Lexaeus; therefore, I want his head on a platter.

I was about to race towards him when the vampire stopped me. Ribbons of nothingness poured from his hand, wrapping itself around my form. I felt the ribbons consume my body, sucking the life out of me. The gray ribbons tore at my clothes and skin as it started to suffocate me.

Leon and Riku were about to help me when Saix and Axel crashed into them. The Organization vampires pinned them both against the wall, stopping them from proceeding.

I hissed in pain. This was so no going how I planned it.

"This wasn't how you expected your life to end, was it, Slayer?" said Xemnas. He stood in front of me, wrapping his hand around my neck. The cool leather of the glove, gently applied pressure on me, while the ribbons loosely around my neck. I tried to push his hand off my neck, but the ribbons still held my arms back. I couldn't fight him off.

Xemnas laughed at me as I tried to fight him. "Such a pretty Slayer," he whispered into my ear. "A pretty, little boy. I'm glad you were Chosen to be my catalyst. Genesis was hardly a worthy toy. He was strong, but not as pretty as you."

"Bastard!" I hissed. "I'm not your key to the apocalypse!"

He placed his fingers on my lips, silencing me. He leaned against me, smiling the whole time as he stared into my eyes. For a minute, I thought he was stealing my soul from my body. "You're blood will open the gate to Hell," he said to me. "You were Chosen for a reason, dear Zexion. I will bleed you dry and awaken the King of Vampires from his slumber. My Master, my Maker, shall rise from his Hell Dimension to lead the other Old Ones back to this world. And there's nothing you or The Powers That Be can do to stop me."

"You're insane, Xemnas!" shouted Leon. "You'll never pull this off."

"It's a foolish dream!" said Riku. "The King is dead."

Xemnas released my face for a moment. He pointed at both Leon and Riku, creating a stream of nothingness to swallow them. They were pinned against the wall with Axel and Saix laughing at them. "Don't talk of my Master that way!" he shouted. "Master Xehanort will rise, and the Slayer is the Key to his resurrection!"

"The Chosen Slayer will awaken the king!" shouted Xemnas. "The Chosen of Illusions shall carry the blood of sorrow. His blood will open the mouth to Hell. The death of countless Watchers and Slayers-in-Waiting will lead to a disturbance in the mystical alignment. The Slayer's blood will free the Old Ones and with his death, so goes the Guardian of Man."

"The Age of Man is over!" said Xemnas. "The Age of Slayers is over." He appeared in front of me again, holding onto my face. "I've been exterminating Watchers and Potentials for centuries just waiting for you to be Chosen, Zexion. You are my Key to freeing my Maker and ending this pitiful race." He pulled me closer towards him, his lips hovering over mine. This was gross! He was about to kiss me. I can smell the lust and blood on his lips. "You will End it all."

With that said, I was in for the most disgusting minute of my life. Xemnas forced his lips on mine, pushing his tongue inside my cavity. I bit on his tongue, but that only seemed to make it worse. If anything, it made him more excited as he ravaged my mouth. I tried to push him off, but the bindings were too strong for me.

Thankfully, the moment ended as soon as Xemnas pulled away. The ribbons surrounding my body were released as I collapsed onto the ground. I heard a similar noise of bodies meeting with the cold floor, so I knew he did the same with Leon and Riku.

Xemnas stepped away from us. Approaching his throne with Saix, Xaldin, and Axel following his lead. The vampires circled around their Superior, glaring at the three of us. "Leave now," said Xemnas. "The time for your death isn't now. There is still much preparation to pull together until then."

"Not if I kill you first!" I shouted.

I was about to race towards him again when I felt an arm pull me back. I was whirled around to face Leon, whose gray eyes glared at me. "Not here," he said to me. "We tried it your way, and it failed. We need to regroup and live to fight another day."

When I was about to protest, Riku stopped me. "Listen American," said Riku, "I'm not willing to die again to settle you're score. We leave now with or without you."

"Fine," I growled as I dropped the stake.

The Organization watched as we ascended the steps.

However, as we left, I felt a familiar scent in the air. I just couldn't remember where that scent was from though.

*~*

Our first goal after escaping was to warn the Council of the apocalypse that Xemnas was trying to start. We had a few hours until sunrise so we had more then enough time to swing by the Council headquarters to warn Angeal of what was coming.

I still couldn't believe I was responsible for all of this. My blood…I'm the one that's going to bring an end to humanity. I still don't understand though, what's so special about me? I'm just a farm boy from Georgia. What makes me so special? Why was I Chosen to be a Slayer in the first place?

We made it to the Council headquarters. Riku and Leon kept their distance from the building, probably since they could sense the wards around the place. There were natural demonic repellents around the building that were supposed to keep demons as far away from building as possible.

However, we soon found out that wasn't enough. We got within a few yards of the building when it flashed a bright, white light. Before we even had a chance to blink, the entire building exploded in front of our eyes. The three of us were hurled back as fire warmed the cold streets, smoke blinded us, and anguishing cries could be heard.

I landed on my back, still on the street though. I quickly jumped back on my feet, rushing towards the remains of the building. The only good thing about this was I still had my parents' heirlooms. I was so happy I didn't leave them in the building before I left. But my heart still bleed for everyone in the building, I couldn't imagine their suffering.

Using my Power, I tried to will the flames away, but I could not. The flames continued to grow stronger by the second. I turned over a few, broken doors to find an interesting sight beneath me.

Angeal was there. His face was covered in blood and scorch marks. I could see a gapping wound in his chest that obviously went through to his heart. I crouched before this dying man, holding onto his burnt hand.

"Org…ani…zation," mumbled Angeal.

"They killed Lexaeus," I told him. "They wanted us all dead. Xemnas is trying to resurrect Xehanort and start the apocalypse. He wants to wipe out all the Slayers too, and their Watcher's. I don't think I can stop him."

"You…must," whispered Angeal. I stared into his teary blue eyes. I knew his body couldn't support his life for much longer. I watched, feeling pathetic, as he took his final breath and his soul moved on from this mortal plane.

I gently waved my hand over his burnt face, closing his eyes.

Sure, I never liked the guy this much. I was never a fan of the Council, but I never wanted this to happen to them. I never wanted them to be exterminated like this. To die in such a gruesome manner.

"I'll stop them!" I shouted into the sky. "I won't let them win this war!"

"ZEXION!"

I turned back, tears in my eyes, as Leon and Riku raced towards me. I saw two other figures running with them, feeling even more tears build up inside of me. The figures were Zack and Aerith. Somehow, they survived the explosion without a scratch on them.

Aerith threw her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. "Angeal told us to leave," she cried. "He sent Zack and me on an errand."

I looked over towards Zack who was looking down at Angeal's body. When he was alive, Lexaeus told me that Angeal took Zack in. Zack used to live on the streets, but Angeal took him in as if he were his own. He became Zack's father as far as the boy was concerned.

Now, he was dead.

"Angeal," whispered Zack.

"Go," I said to them both. "The both of you have to leave here, now!"

Aerith released me, looking even more hurt in the light of the fire. "What are you talking about Zexion?" she asked. "We need to stick together now more then ever."

I shook my head. "The Organization wants to kill every last Potential Slayer and Watcher out here. They're trying to start the apocalypse and awaken an Old One."

"Whoa!" said Zack. "They're trying to bring back an Old One? That's some heavy magick. How could they even pull that off?"

"By wiping out the Slayer line," said Leon. "It'll reduce the scales of good and evil drastically. Evil will have the upper hand then this world will suffer the consequences as the Mouth to Hell opens to swallow this planet whole."

"You have to stop them, Zexion!" shouted Aerith. "You have to stop them for us."

I nodded my head. That much I agreed with. Even if it killed me. I was going to stop the Organization before they took this world.

* * *

Whoever can correctly guess the familiar scent wins a cookie!

Well, let's just say the next chapter is filled with more drama as Zexion goes home!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, haha. Another chapter finished. Its pretty interesting. Thanks for all the pretty reviews so far. Now, there's only three chapters left!!!! OMG! I'm almost finished! Well, going to homecoming tonight. Have a fun night everyone.**

**Eleven:**

We returned to the church by sunrise after watching the fire blaze away everything. It was obvious that this was the Organization's doing, most likely Axel due to his affinity with fire. My vampire friends and I took Aerith and Zack back to the church with us. They were in no shape to be by themselves right now, and I had a feeling that the Organization would be after them too.

Sneaking through the back, the church doors began to creak open. We all snuck in quietly to avoid any unwanted attention in the daylight hours. Riku and Leon hid themselves within the dark chambers, breathing away the burning sensation they received from the few rays of sunlight. I stood near them, while Zack comforted a weeping Aerith by the door.

I looked back to find Zack struggling to keep his emotions in check too. It sucks being a guy. Everyone expects you be so big and strong, hide all of your sorrow, and the only feeling you're allowed to show is aggression. It's hard work. Guys need to break down too, but we're raised not to.

I sighed as I looked back at the vampires. My body felt numb as I thought about what the Organization did to the Council. They blew them out of the history books within a few minutes. If they could do that then what else, could they possibly do?

At that moment, I felt my heart drop as I thought about home. What about my family? I haven't heard from them in ages. Could the Organization have attacked them while I was here? It was possible, wasn't it? I mean, they already knew where to find me when I first became the Slayer and Vexen did say they had been watching me for a while.

"My family!" I cried.

Leon stood up straight with smoke no longer rising from his body. "What?" he said. "What about them?"

"The Organization might have attacked them," I said, "to get to me. They already knew where I grew up. They could've easily attacked my father and my brothers."

"No need to worry," assured Riku. "I never heard any orders for them to be attacked."

I shook my head. "No offense, Riku, but what if Xemnas never gave the order out in public," I told him. "What if this was a secret mission he gave to one of the others like Axel or Saix that no one knows about? I have to check on them to make sure they're safe."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Zack. The weeping form of Aerith was still clinging onto his shoulder as he looked at me. The brunet's eyes held back mist as he stared at me. "What if that's what the Organization wants you to do? What if it's a trap?"

That was a good point too. What if it was a trap?

"Then I'll go with him," said Leon. He stepped towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on you and get us out of there if the Organization shows up. If that's alright with you?"

I nodded my head. Leon would never know how grateful I was to him right now. "Thank you, Leon," I said, softly.

We were about to leave the ruined entrance to go to our rooms when the door swung open. Riku was nearly knocked down by the door, but his heightened reflexes spared him from a painful drop. Naminé's eyes were glowing as she entered the space.

"Return to Fairview," said the seer. "Dark clouds are gathering and evil has found its nest. You must go now before it's too late. Before evil makes its home there."

I grabbed onto Leon's hand. "So much for sleep," I said, smiling at him. He smirked as he waved his arm back. On the dusty, stonewall, a dark window opened up, radiating with darkness. Leon guided me to this opening, calling it a Corridor of Darkness.

We walked through the corridor together, while Riku swore to keep the others safe.

*~*

Traveling through a Corridor of Darkness, I don't recommend it unless you don't have a soul. The whole time we moved through the corridor, I felt like a part of my soul was being torn out of my chest. It was a miserable experience for me that I'd rather not repeat.

Although, it was faster traveling through the corridor than on a ship.

It took a while, but we made it back to Georgia without too much trouble. An eerie calm took over me as we arrived to the field outside of the town. It felt strange for me to be back home after so long.

"You alright, Slayer?" asked Leon.

I nodded my head. "Let's get moving," I said, softly.

We walked towards town. Leon judged by the moon in the sky that it was midnight so we had seven hours to check on town before the Sun caught up. Seven hours didn't seem like a lot of time to see my family, but it was better then nothing.

However, when we arrived to town, we were in for a big surprise.

Corpses littered the road with the horrid stench of rotting flesh overwhelming our five senses. I threw up about two times as soon as we got within the stink radius. The buildings were torn apart, blood flooded the road, and rotten flesh ruled my hometown. Fairview was no better then a ghost town at this point.

I saw the old schoolhouse at the center of town. The place where my memories of Lexaeus were the strongest, where we first met, where I told him of my visions. The fondest memories I had of him, it looked the worst out of everything else in town. The wooden building was covered with holes and broken windows. The bodies of the town's residents filled in the missing gaps. I cringed as I recognized the torn face of the mayor and his family.

"What happened?" I said, in tears. My home was nothing like I remembered it. Could the Organization really done this much harm in such a short period of time? Where they really that beastly?

Leon couldn't picture this either. Even he had no clue what could've done this. "It's not the Organization's work though," he said, positive about that. "The Organization wouldn't risk this level of exposure. Whatever did this has…I can't even describe what this beast could be."

"A demon?" I suggested as I saw my tree. The old tree I would sleep on. The only piece of nature that hadn't been tainted. It stood proud and tall, unscratched by the creature.

"More like an Old One," said Leon. "Nothing else I can think of would do something this horrendous to a town."

I looked away from the schoolhouse, remembered why I came here. I grabbed onto Leon's arm, pulling him closer. "Take me to my house," I said to him. "I can't walk through this any longer."

He nodded his head, opening a portal in front of us. He helped me in again, our bodies disappearing in the blanket of darkness.

My chest felt physical pain opposed to my psychological and emotional heartache. I couldn't believe so much harm happened to my town. My home, the town I grew up, went to school, met my true love, and became a Slayer. It all went straight to Hell without me here.

It was my fault Fairview turned into this nightmare.

*~*

Leon's portal opened on the old road that led to my house.

In the distance, I could see my childhood home, looking rather unharmed. Why did my heart suddenly drop again? Was I really expecting to see it in ruins or was I more terrified to know how it survived unscratched? I just have a bad feeling about all of this.

We started to walk towards my house, wondering what we would find next. Our feet crunching on the old, gravel road. It would've been to our advantage if we could've avoided making so much noise, but I guess nothing could be done about that. All that mattered is that we can fight whatever was waiting at my house.

"You think it's a trap?" I asked my vampire companion.

Leon nodded his head. "Your home reeks of evil," he said, calmly. "I have a feeling the source of this town's destruction has laid nest in your home."

I sighed as we walked up the wooden patio of my wooden home. There was no disagreeing with Leon. I could feel something evil radiating around my house as well. "I have a terrible feeling that you're right," I whispered.

I held onto the doorknob and easily opened the door. Whatever laid nest in my house apparently didn't worry about security. I pushed the door completely open, entering my old home.

The place looked clean, almost too clean. Not even, I had the place this clean when I was doing the housework. I knew something really wasn't right. My brothers never kept this place clean. I took the first left from entrance and staircase to the living room. Leon followed closely behind me, keeping an eye out for any surprises.

We entered the living room to find that it was just as clean. However, it wasn't entirely clean with three, nude bodies laying on the couch and carpet. My heart began to pound rapidly against my chest as I saw the silver hair and familiar faces of my brothers with blood smeared all over their faces.

Blood, lots of dried blood.

"Welcome home, little brother." That was Kadaj's voice. I would recognize that icy voice anywhere. My older brother picked his head up from the smaller body next to him, which I recognized at once as Yazoo. So then, the big body on the couch was Loz. Sleeping like a log as usual.

Kadaj got up from the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination. His entire body was exposed to Leon and me and for anyone else to see. Well, they were all naked. It's been a long time since I've seen my brothers this naked.

Kadaj started to lick his lips, while Yazoo draped his arms around his twin's neck. "Well, little brother finally dropped by for a visit," said Yazoo. His long hair covered his upper half of his body as he nuzzled against Kadaj. "He even brought a yummy guest. I wonder what this stud's like in bed."

"Easy Yazoo," said Kadaj. "We need to make our guests feel welcome before we have our way with them." He looked over at Loz who was still sleeping on the couch. My brothers rolled their eyes at him. Yazoo kicked Loz in his ass since it was the closest thing to him. "Wake up!" shouted Kadaj.

Loz sprang up from the couch with speed I've ever seen before. This was really bad. Loz blinked his eyes at the twins before looking at me. "Zexy is home!" shouted my oldest brother. "Yay, we can be a family again."

Leon kept to my side, despite Yazoo's lustful gazes. This was starting to turn really weird. I shook my head. "What the hell happened to the town?" I shouted. "Why is everyone dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Yazoo. He continued to stare at Leon with his hair falling to cover his face. "You're the Slayer, you should know. I'm sure your vampire friend can tell you since he didn't need an invitation to enter."

Leon flinched against me, which I noticed. I didn't think about that. Normally, a vampire would need an invitation to enter someone's home. I didn't verbally agree to let him in so he should've been thrown out. Unless…oh dear Lord.

I brushed my hair back, feeling my Slayer instincts rising up my spine. I hated epiphanies. They really messed things up. "You're vampires," I whispered.

Kadaj nodded his head. They all opened their mouths, exposing their fangs to us. That's why Leon didn't need an invitation. Vampires have nested in my house…this was no longer my home. I was the intruder now.

Yazoo stepped away from Kadaj, twirling himself around in a circle. "You have no idea how great this feels, little brother," said the twin. "Such clarity and freedom. These simple townsfolk had no idea what hit them. They all couldn't believe what monsters took over their town, raped young, and feasted on their blood."

"Lot's of fun," cheered Loz.

Kadaj ignored my brothers. He looked at me then at Leon. "Well, he's certainly not Lexaeus nor is he human," said my older brother. "Another vampire. Hmm…he has your scent on him. Zexion, did you fuck him? Or more appropriately, did he fuck you?"

Yazoo glared at me. "No fair!" he shouted. "Take all the hunky guys, why don't ya!"

"Hush Yazoo," said Kadaj. "I'm talking to little brother. To our living, little brother."

Leon stood in front of me, keeping himself at the ready. "Careful Zexion," he said, softly. "They're still new. Their appetite will get the better of them. It'll consume the shells of your brothers."

"We aren't shells!" shouted Loz. He picked up a table and flung it through the window behind us. We both managed to duck before it knocked us out. Loz glared at Leon, pointing an accusing finger at him. "We are still his brothers. We are his family."

"So his blood is ours," said Yazoo.

Kadaj licked his lips, smiling at me. I hated it when he smiled at me. "Let's eat then, brothers."

My brothers were about to attack when a booming voice filled the room. "ENOUGH!" The cold, powerful voice made my brothers and me shake. That voice only came when we were in big trouble. That voice was a sign of death. Leon looked unfazed, but he didn't understand our mutual fear of that voice.

The voice of our father, Sephiroth.

Everytime I heard that angry voice, it brought chills to my spine. It always alerted us that our father was pissed. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be any different.

Coming down from the staircase was my silver haired father. He didn't look a day older then the last time I saw him. If anything, he looked a little younger. My father wore his finest clothes as he came down from the stairs. His long hair flowing past him as he entered the living room to find my brothers and me in shock, while he looked curiously at Leon.

"Well, well," said father, "the prodigal son has returned from Europe. He even brought a friend with him." Father looked at Leon, glaring at the brunet vampire at my side. "Who is this lad? Is he your Watcher now? Was Lexaeus fired?"

"Lexaeus died saving me," I growled.

Father actually looked like he pitied me. "I'm sorry to hear that son," he said, in a mildly concerned voice. "I always thought Lexaeus was an interesting man. But you still haven't told us who this young man is."

"My name is Leon. As you can tell, you and I are of the same kind," said Leon. "Although, I am a couple centuries your elder."

"Centuries," laughed my father. "Well, it seems I should be welcoming you into my home, but it seems you already let yourself in. Oh well. Since none of my boys had the proper etiquette to introduce themselves, allow me the pleasure." He took a seat on a chair, smiling at the both of us. "I am Sephiroth Summers. The largest of my sons is Loz, and the twins over there are Kadaj and Yazoo. You already know my youngest so I won't bother with him."

Leon nodded his head. Why did I have a really bad feeling about the look they were giving each other? It was like they were sizing the other up, ready to take them on in a fight. Oh shit, what if they were about to start a fight? I couldn't fight my family even if they are vampires.

"Zexion!" shouted my father. "It's time for you to make a choice." He rose up from the chair, pointing a finger at me. I know it had nothing to do with Power, but it felt paralyzed at the sight of my father. "You either return to your family or severe your ties with us, completely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He's offering you immortality, little brother," shouted Yazoo.

Father wants me to become a vampire. He wants us to be a family again. I've never heard of a vampire family before. I didn't want to end up like Axel and his brother, Reno. Axel killed his brother, a Slayer, when he became a vampire. If I refused, I knew they wouldn't allow me to escape.

But that might be a good thing. If I'm undead then I can't be a tool for the apocalypse. My blood would be no good and Xemnas couldn't use me to awaken the Old Ones. Yet, what if that was exactly what Xemnas wanted? What if he turned them into vampires for this very reason? Wait…I still don't know how this happened to them. What happened to Fairview?

"Tell me something," I said to my father. "What happened when I left? Why is our town a pile of rotting corpses and your vampires?"

"Well, we killed the town in a fit of hunger," said father. He laughed at that with my brothers following his example. I could feel Leon's eyes trying to burn holes into my father's skull. This wasn't getting any better. "As for who turned us…well, it was two individuals. About two years ago, Yazoo and Loz went out to town one night and brought two attractive guests back with them."

Loz nodded his head. "She was a pretty blonde," he said, smiling. "Pretty, pointing hair too. Yazoo brought home a pink haired man."

Pink hair and pointy hair. I knew that description. I hardly doubt that anyone else could fit that description, living or dead. Leon obviously thought the same as me as he returned the same glare. Marluxia and Larxene were here at some point before I killed Larxene. This really had Organization written all over it now.

"Too bad they attacked us once they were inside," said Yazoo. "He was a good fuck that pinked haired bastard."

Kadaj laughed as he covered his twin's mouth. "They bit us all that night. We all tried to fight them, but that bitch shocked us all. The other one slashed our veins with plants."

"We thought we were going to die," said father. "We were all bleeding to death when they bit us. They then forced us to drink their blood as well. The next evening, we became something else, something stronger. Vampires."

I shook my head. This was the reason why I left. I left so that this would never happen, but it did anyways. The Organization got my family and now…now I would die. The Organization succeeded those I loved the most from me. First Lexaeus and now my family.

I couldn't bare it. "This isn't right," I said, clenching my fists. "This isn't right!"

"Maybe," said father, "but why fight it? Join us, Zexion. Let's be a family, once more."

I shook my head. I made my decision. I won't fall for this trip. "We can never be family again," I said to him.

"Fine," said father. "Kill Zexion, boys!"

My brothers sprang after me, instantly. I barely had time to even register what was about to happen. For younglings, my brothers were faster then even some of the Organization vampires. They weren't kidding when they said they were beaten to an inch of their life. The Organization made my family into super killers.

I'm glad that Leon is around to help. Somehow, I managed to knock Yazoo and Kadaj out of the way, but Loz got me in the end. He slammed his fist into my gut, knocking me against the wall. I smacked my head against the wooden wall, but it didn't disorient me too badly.

When I looked back at my brothers, I noticed Leon and my father punching each other. The air crackled with Power as they both took damage. Father did a better job at withstanding the attack, and even succeeded in throwing Leon through one of the windows. Father chased after Leon as they rolled outside. I looked back, seeing that it was only me and my brothers now.

Three against one, I did not like my odds.

"Come on, baby brother," said Kadaj. "You can do better then that." He sprang back on his feet, jumping on the walls. I stood my ground, raising my fists up to him to face him when I felt the wind blow across my face. Before I knew it, I could feel Yazoo's naked body against my back as he grabbed onto my arms.

He pulled them back, making me scream for mercy. "Just like when were kids, Zexy," teased Yazoo. "Hit him, Kadaj!"

Kadaj slammed his fist against my jaw. I felt bones crunch as pain rushed to my face. I tried to hold my cries back, but it wasn't enough. Kadaj dug his nails into my forearms, breaking the skin. My brother licked his lips, while my other brother grazed his fangs against my neck.

"I bet Slayer blood tastes exquisite," said Yazoo.

"Not yet, Yazoo," said Kadaj. "We have to finish playing with him first before we can drink."

Loz pushed Kadaj out of the way, grabbing onto my neck. His hands started to constrict my throat until I was on the verge of blacking out. Yazoo laughed as Kadaj tore at my shirt. "We should strip him before we drink," suggested Yazoo. "Humiliate him before killing him. Makes the blood sweeter."

Kadaj tore my shirt off, laughing at my half-exposed figure. "I think this will be very fun," he said, smiling. "So much for being the indestructible Slayer." He was about to attack me again with Loz's help. I shook my head, refusing them to go any further. I won't allow them to get any further.

"Back the fuck off me!" I shouted. A wave of energy shot from my body, hurling Loz and Kadaj back. Yazoo was forced to release me. He was pinned against the wall by my raw Power, while Kadaj and Loz were thrown into the next room.

I knew my blast of Power wouldn't hold them forever. I had to save Leon from my father so we can get out of here fast. We needed to get out of Fairview and fast!

I ran through the opening that those two made. I had to find Leon and fast. Sure, he was a couple of hundred years older then my father, but my father's no foul. My father will take Leon down fighting.

Power was in the air. As I ran towards the wood next to my house, I could feel Leon and my father's power. They were both strong almost evenly matched. I couldn't stop the pain that rose up my chest. The Power they released was incredible.

I made it to where they were fighting. Leon was blocking everything my father threw at him. He spent most of the battle just trying to guard against my father's constant attack. Father didn't hesitate for a moment. He kept going after Leon like a rabid dog.

This wasn't my father. My father was never this relentless or cruel. He never picked fights like that. He would never do anything like this. My father had compassion. He wasn't my father anymore; he was just a shell of my father. He was a beast, a vampire.

My feet jumped across the wood, knocking my father onto the ground. We rolled around on the dirt and broken twigs. I felt scrapes against my skin that burned slightly as we rolled. I managed to spare a tired Leon of another onslaught of attacks. Leon looked like he could barely stand, so I knew he wouldn't be much help to me for a while. I managed to keep my father down by pinning him by his wrists.

Father laughed at me though. "I knew your brothers weren't going to be doing me any good," he said with a twisted grin. "They were hardly useful for anything, especially Kadaj. Only good for a fuck. You though, you have so much potential, Zexion."

"Shut up," I hissed. "I'm not falling for your tricks."

"I knew you wouldn't." He knocked me off by hitting my back with his legs. He threw me off, spinning us around so that I was beneath him. "You were always smarter then that, Zexion. Too optimistic for your own good, but you're at least useful for something. Even if its just a quick meal."

Father leaned towards me. I knew what he was about to do, what he wanted to do. He really wanted to bite me. He really wanted a Slayer's blood.

There was no way I could get away from him. The grip he had on me was too strong. I would never break free from it without some type of distraction. He thought he had me, but I still had one more trick up my sleeve or should I say, on my chest.

As father got closer, the cross he gave me worked its charm. This was risky to let him get too close where his fangs were almost to my neck. The stronger the vampire then the closer the cross had to be to the vampire to work. He had to be this close for it to repel him.

The cross burned my father, forcing him to release me. He hissed as he stepped away from me, obviously disoriented by the holy cross. My Slayer instincts started to kick in. I got up from the ground, picked up a long branch, and raced towards my father. I held it up as he grabbed onto his sore head.

The opening he gave me was too perfect. I drove the sharpened point of the branch through his chest, through his heart. Father's blue eyes lit up as watched me kill him. I murdered my own father. He stared at me for a moment before finally; he was reduced into a pile of ash.

I dropped the branch on the ground. I stared at the pile of ash, feeling no remorse for what I did. Father was dead. I killed him.

"Father!"

I spun around to find my brothers by the woods. The three of them looked at me, shaking in fear. Kadaj looked even paler then usual. Yazoo and Loz had to grab onto him. As soon as I blinked my eyes, they were gone. My brothers ran off, soon I couldn't even smell their scent.

They were gone too.

Suddenly, my body felt weak. I dropped down to my knees, finally able to cry. Tears streaming down my face as I tried to control my breathing. I couldn't though. Nothing I could do could control my pain. I just killed my father. I killed my father. My brothers are gone. There's nothing left of my home. Everything's gone.

Leon appeared over my shoulder, keeping a little bit of distance from me. "That vampire was no longer your father," said Leon. "That was just a shell. He was even less of a shell then other vampires. He retained none of his humanity. The Organization made sure of that."

"I had no choice," I whispered.

"You had no choice."

I took of my necklace and hid it in my pocket. Leon got closer towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed onto hand, squeezing onto it tightly. "I want to burn the town down," I said to him.

Leon nodded his head as he helped me up. "That would be the best thing to do," he said. "It would calm the dead, and keep various incarnations of evil away."

I started to walk out of the woods, feeling like a shell, myself. "Then let's burn the town to the ground," I said, loudly.

* * *

Here's your hint for the next chapter. Zexion runs into the familiar scent from the last chapter. DUN DUN DUNNNNN!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well here's the latest update. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that another wonderful chapter is complete and I'm already planning the sequal! The bad news...the next chapter is the LAST chapter for Zexion's story. I know! I'm so sad to see it go too...I hope you guys love this chapter. I enjoyed writing it for you. Read and review.**

**Twelve: **

It was almost evening when we returned to the church in London.

Leon and I burnt everything down. Although, Leon did most of the firework, we burnt everything that remained of Fairview. We used our Powers together to bend the fire to our will and purge my town clean of my family's sins. Once the fire burned everything off the map, we called down rain to wash away what was left.

Evil would never find a home in Fairview again should anyone decide to resettle it.

The dark portal opened the same spot where we left. Leon helped me out of the portal as I felt my strength wane for a moment. He supported my lightweight on his shoulder. We walked up the steps, walking towards his bedroom.

I was exhausted beyond exhausted. Leon took me into his bedroom, offering me his bed to rest on. I accepted his kind offer and crashed out on the soft mattress. My head barely hit the pillow when I felt sleep overtake me.

I dreamt of my family. The happy times we used to share. The dinners, Christmases, birthdays, and working on the field. Despite everything evil my family did the past two years, it couldn't overshadow the good memories I had of them. The kindness I knew existed. That's what made killing my father the most difficult thing.

I wish I never became the Slayer. Too many horrible things have happened since I became Chosen. I wish that none of this happened. I wished that I was never born, but I know it's too late now.

Fate has played her hand and so had I. I knew what I had to do now. I couldn't change my destiny, but there was something I could do to halt Fate's gears.

When I finally woke up that morning, I walked towards the small library to find Leon there with Riku and Naminé. The trio looked at me like they had more bad news to tell me. Did I ever mention that I hated bad news?

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

Riku stepped forward with a faint smile on his face. "Aerith and Zack are gone," he said, calmly. "We sent them away yesterday after Naminé masked their scent with her magick. No member of the Organization will know that they're Watchers now. They will be safe to live the rest of their mortal lives."

That wasn't bad news! That was really good news. Zack and Aerith are safe now. Sure, I didn't get to say goodbye to them, but at least they will be safe from them. Why would they try to freak me out by thinking that the Organization was here?

I nodded my head, as I got closer towards the group. "Thank you," I whispered, softly. "I thank you all for everything you've done for me." I smiled at each of them as I began to cross my arms over my chest. They might not have had any bad news for me, but I did have bad news for them. "But I have to go now."

"What?" said Leon.

I sighed as I looked away from my brunet friend. "I've caused you all enough trouble," I said, calmly. "I'm a magnet for evil, so I have to leave before the Organization makes their move. I need to go into hiding."

"You're a Slayer!" shouted Riku. "You can't hide."

Leon nodded his head. "You can't just escape from the world, Zexion," said the vampire. "You have to fight."

"I know," I whispered, "but now is the time. My time to fight isn't here…for now…I think I have to find me. I need to…" I sighed as I leaned against the wall for support. "I just need to get away for a bit. I need to understand myself and my Power before I can stop the Organization. I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go."

Leon and Riku were about to stop me, but Naminé stepped forward, looking into me with her blue eyes. I think this was the first time she ever stared into me directly like that. It felt like she was looking into my very soul.

Naminé held out her hand, smiling, softly. "Take care of yourself, Zexion," she said, calmly. "You have an interesting future in store for you…if you survive this time away from us."

I smirked as I took her hand. "Thank you for your prophesy, Naminé." I released her hand and looked back at the two vampires. I bowed in respect of them. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Riku and Leon. I'm eternally in your debt."

"Easy with the eternal stuff, Slayer," said Leon. "We'll hold you to your word."

I laughed softly as I began to leave the church with almost nothing on. My pants barely hung onto my waist and I had no shirt thanks to my brothers. The only thing I did have was my father's cross and mother's ring.

As I exited the church, I created clothes that were appropriate for the weather and world. I tried not to look back at the friends I was leaving behind. I didn't want to turn back to them. I didn't want to feel the hurt and emptiness that was gnawing at my heart.

*~*

Sorry about the late update. It has been about six months since I left London, and getting off that tiny island wasn't exactly easy. The ferry took me to France where I used my Illusions to mask my identity and scent. This would make it harder for the Organization to track me down.

It might even ensure me a longer life.

I worked at a bar in Cherbourg for about a month before taking what money I earned to go further south. The family that took me in were a generous bunch that I'm grateful for having the time to meet. It also didn't hurt that my Power made it easier to survive with the little money I had. I used the money I already earned to create copies of it. Although it was dishonest, I had to eat sometimes.

I decided to move to Madrid. When I arrived to the Spanish country, I made my home in an abandoned church. The church felt more like a chapel then anything else. It was smaller then the church in England, but it did have two bedrooms, one that I used as my own. The paint and walls peeling didn't bother me, but the moldy smell drove me insane. I took care of that problem right away.

To earn money, I performed several odd jobs for a couple of the businesses around time. I delivered packages, clean tables, and moved boxes around. It wasn't the best life around, but I did enjoy it. I had fun being free from the supernatural world.

However, the supernatural didn't stay away for long.

One night, I was walking home from working at a bar as a bartender. I served drinks to a bunch of drunk, working Spaniards. The evening started out pleasant, but it ended into something boring and full of drunks. I tried not to let it bother me though. It was just a job. Not like, it was my life.

As I walked home that night with a bag of bread in my hand, I felt a familiar scent in the air. I had to sniff a couple of times to place it. It had been so long since I faced a vampire that I almost forgot their scent but this vampire had a more earthy scent to him. It looked like I was going to have to dust off the old stake to fight.

I walked towards my home, walking extra cautious as I snuck in through the back. I dropped the bread on the dusty table then broke part of the chair next to it. Nothing like a homemade stake to kill a vampire. I slowly walked towards the altar room of the church. I held my stake up, looking around for my target.

The closer I got to the altar, the stronger the scent became. I finally arrived to the podium, my arm dropping as I saw a black hood at the podium. The black cloak rang through my nightmares as chills began to race up my spine. They had found me! The Organization had found me.

I didn't know who this hooded vampire was, nor did I care. I wasn't going to let him make it out of here alive. I won't allow myself to become the Organization's victim any longer!

I picked the stake back up just as the vampire leaped from the altar. He grabbed a hold of me and flung me across the chapel, effortlessly. I crashed against a broken pillar, doing even more damage to it. I spun back on my feet when the vampire rushed towards me. I tapped into my Power, releasing a blast of energy that made him stumble.

The vampire was too large to easily be defeated. I could tell that his muscle mass would keep him firmly on the ground. If I wanted to knock him down then I would have to knock him down with his own weight. That would be tricky since I'm such a lightweight, but not impossible at least.

I raced after the vampire again, kicking him on the chest. His chest as hard as stone, making me fall back on the pew. The hard wood made my back hurt as I crashed on it. I really didn't like this vampire. He tried to grab onto me, but I managed to push his hands away from me before he had the chance.

I kicked him again in the face, causing the hood to fall. At least I would know my target. I blasted him again with a stronger illusion, which caused him to stumble backward. As I got up from stand, I found myself facing my enemy's face.

A face I never expected to see.

The stake dropped out from my hand as my entire body began to tremble. Well, tremble was more of an understatement. I felt like a grand piano had just fallen on me then a train ran me over the tracks. It was impossible! He was supposed to be dead! He couldn't be alive.

Lexaeus couldn't be a vampire. I had to face the truth though. I was fighting Lexaeus, my Watcher, and my lover.

My body began to twitch uncontrollably as I looked at him. Despite the fact he was an undead monster, he still looked like my Lexaeus. He still had the same chiseled face, earthy blue eyes, and curly brown hair that I'd always run my fingers through. He was still my Lexaeus. How could I fight him, the man who taught me everything I know?

My lips parted slightly as I tried to find the words to speak. "Lexaeus," I mumbled out. I shook my head as I stared at him. "LEXAEUS!" I cried. "Is it really you?"

Lexaeus stared at me, eyes turning red. My body began to shake. He was new. He was still too new to be in control of himself. Right now, he wasn't my Lexaeus.

I still can't fight him though. I can't fight him! Why can't I fight him? I have to fight him! I can't fight, Lexaeus.

I didn't even noticed when Lexaeus raised his arm up. The earth began to tremble beneath me as I collapsed on the ground. Soon, a heavy weight pinned me down with strong arms holding my arms. I blinked several times to find myself underneath Lexaeus once again, but not in a sexual situation.

His face turned horrid as fangs formed. I saw him lick the wet fangs as I leaned in towards me. I wasn't going to fight him. I didn't want to fight this any longer. I allowed him to sink his fangs into my neck. Although, the pain was excruciating, I allowed him to bite me. I let him drink all the blood he wanted.

I let myself succumb to the darkness.

*~*

I felt like I was dead. I drifted off into a world where nothing bothered me. I felt so free. The blood leaving my body was a rush. A joyful rush that I didn't want to give up.

*~*

When I finally regained consciousness, I found the world a darker place. I was no longer in the center of the church; I had been dragged off into one of the darkest rooms. Moving very slowly, I eased myself off the hard mattress. Also, I found that I wasn't wearing any bit of clothing.

I felt a sharp pain on my neck, but I managed to suppress the pain. I gently placed my hand there, expecting to feel two wounds when my hand brushed against a bandage. Someone had already tended to my wounds apparently, while I was sleeping. They didn't steal my ring though that was safely on my finger. I looked towards the broken dresser to find my necklace glistening on there.

For some reason, the fact I was naked didn't bother me. I was more surprised by the fact I fought Lexaeus and he bit me. I wanted to pull myself off the bed, but I found not even my strength had fully recovered from the battle. I rested my head back down on the pillow when I heard the door open.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

My entire body tingled as I heard the voice. I lifted my chest up from the bed to find myself staring at a black robbed Lexaeus with wide eyes. I may not have been strong enough for this, but I still sprang myself up from the bed and threw myself around him. I locked my arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

Tears began to escape me, as I held onto him, weakly. "Lexaeus," I cried. I never felt so happy before in my life. I tightened my weak grip on him, feel as weak as I did when I had yet to be Chosen. When I was secretly in love with my teacher.

I felt his hands around my waist, gently holding onto me as well. "Zexion," he whispered. Oh, how I missed his voice. How I missed the voice of my Lexaeus. I missed having his arms around me. I've just missed him!

"I'm so sorry, Lexaeus!" I cried against his chest. "I'm sorry for leaving you with those bastards. I tired to save you. I tried. Xemnas was just too strong for us, and the prophecy…they told me that you were long dead. I should've known better! I should've saved you."

Lexaeus held onto me, while I shaked in his arms from the cold. I had forgotten how remarkably colder vampires were. "Your not at fault, Zexion," he said to me. "I know about the prophecy now too. I know you're the key to ending the world…I won't let them get away with this though." He slowly tilted my head up, looking into my eyes. I felt myself melt in his arms as I stared at him. "I thank you for giving up your blood though…it saved me. Slayer blood made me stronger and able to fight the beast within me."

I smiled as I rested my hands against his chest. "I'm glad I could help," I whispered. "I'm just happy I can be in your arms again." Without him thinking about it, I stood up and brought my lips on his cold ones. I felt his body stiffen up, while mine fought for warmth.

I still clung onto my Watcher there was never going to be a tomorrow. I held onto Lexaeus with every fiber of my being. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to be without him again.

"I love you," I said to him.

He still held onto my waist as he began to carry me to the bed. "I love you too," he said, in a husky voice. I felt my back meet mattress as he gently dropped me on the bed. I grabbed onto his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips worked on mine, while my fingers tore at his cloak.

Our hands worked together to get him out of that ridiculous outfit. He unzipped himself, while I pushed it off his broad shoulders. I helped him take off the tight shirt and pants as he kicked off his boots and removed the gloves. I felt his weight against me as his nude body rubbed against mine.

Lexaeus' hands began to travel up my spine as he tried to familiarize himself with my body again. I knew I missed his touch, but the pain I felt from my erection was ridiculous. I felt like at any moment it would explode. That's when his cool hands touched it, making the heat around me even worse. My body easily surrendered to Lexaeus like he had never been gone.

I ran my hands through his brown curls, staring at his chiseled features. My fingers started to glide over his strong chin, down his muscular and furry chest, and to his rock-hard abdomen. While I touched every inch of his body, he did the same for me. His hands ran down my sides, caressing my bum, and running over my smooth legs. The entire time though, we kept our eyes locked on each other.

We enjoyed the subtle facial expressions each other made. It had been a long time since we been together, after all.

I rested my back against the mattress, smiling up at Lexaeus. He leaned in over me with a smile on his face as well. Our lips touched once more, as I spread my legs apart and around his waist. I could feel his member standing at attention against my tight sphincter. We wanted each other more then anything else right now.

We continued our kiss, while Lexaeus began to ease his way inside me. He moved as slow as the first time he made love to me. It technically was our first time again, seeing how he was a vampire now. I tried to not let that part bother me too much though. It felt strange though. His cold erection violating my warm insides, felt so odd, but at the same time felt so good. My entire body danced with excitement and pleasure as I begged Lexaeus to start.

His first couple of thrusts was gentle and teasing. He always did like hearing me beg for him to go faster. My cries began to get louder as his larger member penetrated me deeper and faster. His cool body against my warm one was a wonderful contrast that made everything in me tingle. Finally, he started to thrust inside me faster and harder.

My cries grew louder and more frantic as he reached my pleasure spot. I started to see white as his thrusts grew stronger. I felt like at any moment I would die, I would die a blissful death. His own grunts got louder and stronger as well as I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was. I started to cry louder as I clung onto his neck and tugged at his hair. Our bodies so close that as he thrusted inside me, his stomach rubbed against my erection.

We continued at this pace, clinging onto each other for a few more minutes. I couldn't hold it any longer. I melted into nothing in his arms as I spilled my seed all over us. I continued to ooze out on us until he finally reached his peak as well. His own seed filling me up as we collapsed back on the mattress.

Our tongues were soon locked in a deadly tango as we tried to recover. I never wanted to let Lexaeus go again. I wouldn't be able to live if I did.

*~*

We stayed in each other's arms for about a day. I was starving and weak from the blood loss and sex when Lexaeus revitalized me. He gave me a few drops of his blood, which were restored my strength oddly enough.

I rested on top of his furry chest, while his arms locked me into a tight hug. I felt like we could stay like this forever. Always in each other's arms.

"Zexion," said Lexaeus, "you know I have to go soon?"

I got up from his chest with a look of terror on my face. I clung onto his hand trying to stop myself from crying. "Why?" I asked. "You can't leave me! You can't leave me again."

Lexaeus got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me against his chest as he tried to sooth me. "Don't cry, Zexion," he whispered to me. He gently began to brush my hair as I crumbled apart. "I have to go though…Xemnas will know if I'm missing for too long. He will know and find you. I have to go soon if I'm to ever keep you hidden from him."

"From his master plan," I whispered, in tears. I pushed myself away from him, walking off the bed. I walked towards the dressed and picked up the necklace. I knew I wasn't about to keep my head on straight for much longer. At any moment, I would crumble apart into nothing.

I took the cross of the chain and removed my mother's ring. I slid the ring into the chain and walked back to bed with Lexaeus. He looked at me curiously enough, as I held up the necklace to him. I sat on top of him then locked the chain around his neck. My hands sliding down his chest as I felt my mother's ring for the last time.

"Take it," I said, softly. "I want you to have it."

"Zexion–"

I stopped him from speaking by placing my hand over his lips. "My father told me to give the ring to the one I loved," I said, calmly. "He told me to give it to my true love. That's you, Lexaeus. I give you my mother's ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my heart. My heart will always and forever be yours. I love you, Lexaeus Giles."

He held onto my hands, leaning up to kiss me. We shared another long kiss before he finally pulled away. We both knew what was to happen next. I got off his lap, allowing him to get dressed.

Once he was fully clothed, he walked toward the door. He opened it, standing there for a moment. He looked back at me, smiling, softly. "Thank you. I know vampires don't have hearts or souls, but…whatever is left of the both of them is yours. You always held my heart even when I was still living. You mean the world to me and I only want your safety," he said with a strong voice.

"I will always love you, Zexion Summers. Goodbye, my love."

With that said, he walked out the door and out of my life once more.

It took a moment, but I no longer smelt his scent. I knew he was long gone now. I knew he was never coming back to me. I was never going to see Lexaeus again. I was never going to be with Lexaeus again. I was never going to be in his arms, kiss his lips, or make love to him. I was never going to talk to him, learn from him, or argue with him.

I'll never be with Lexaeus again.

My heart was breaking as I thought about it.

Nothing mattered to me any more.

As far as I was concerned, the world had end for me.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is WAY shorter then my usual standards, but its for a good reason. There isn't much left to tell for Zexion's story that won't be transitioned to the sequal. I think you'll like it despite being so short. It paves the way for the next story. Well, here it is. The final chapter of Chosen: Zexion. Read and review, please! Love, Xeikm**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Thirteen:**

December 31, 1899,

I am alone for New Year's Eve, again. I will be alone for the dawning of a new century. My empty flat in Berlin never felt as cold as it did now. There was nothing for me this New Year.

Everyone was out on the streets, celebrating with their loves one. Their family, their friends. What did I have? I had nothing to hold to my name. I am the Slayer. I have no family, friends, no one to love. I murdered my father, lost my lover, alienated my brothers, and scared away every friend I had.

My existence is a lonely one.

I have nothing to hold onto. I might as well just die. I should just drive a knife through my heart and tare it from my breast. Death would come quick for me, at least. The world wouldn't have to mourn and the Old Ones would never rise again.

I could hear them celebrating outside. Fireworks started to flash across the skylight. I watched the celebrations from my closed window, curled up on my bed with a bottle of scotch next to me. I rolled the bottle away from me.

Oddly enough, my tears don't stain the pages of my diary as I write. I wiped away another tears as I pen everything down. I glanced out the window again to wallow in my own misery.

Another firework rose up from the sky, making me even more depressed.

"Happy New Year," I slurred out.

*~*

January 1, 1990, 2:30 A.M.

I had a guest about an hour ago. A very, unwanted guest. I barely finished the bottle when a Dark Corridor opened at the foot of my bed. The portal closed, leaving the witch behind in my bedroom.

Naminé looked at me then at the bottle in my hands. The witch shook her head at me like a disappointed mother. "I heard you saw Lexaeus a year ago," said the witch. "So he is alive?"

"Undead," I corrected. "He bit me." I pulled down my collar to show off my scar. I've already memorized the rosy fang marks on my neck, the painful discoloration on my skin. Just touching it for a second hurt like hell.

She looked at my scar, hissing painfully. She stepped back, sitting on the foot of my bed. "Did you drink from him?" the witch asked. I nodded my head, while she tilted her head to the side. "You weren't dying," she said, softly. "And you didn't drink enough to cause any permanent damage."

I huffed as she tried to analyze me. Naminé didn't stop talking, but I stopped listening. "I'm still human!" I growled at her. "I'm still the Slayer."

"Well, you haven't been acting like one," interrupted the witch. "Unless we do something, you might be the very last Slayer to ever walk this Earth!" she shouted, getting up on her feet. "The world's slowly going to Hell, Zexion, and you're the only one who has a chance to stop it!"

Me stop the apocalypse. Yeah right. I'm just a farm boy from Georgia. What chance did I have against vampires who leader has been around since the Roman Empire? Why should I fight the end? I can't save this world!

Naminé sighed as she picked up my bottle. "You're pathetic now, Zexion," said the girl. "You were once strong, now you're just a drunk. I was stupid for coming to you to create another Slayer."

Create another Slayer? Why did she want to make a Slayer? How would she do that?

"How can you pull that off?" I asked, curiously. "The only known records to create a Slayer were lost when the Council was destroyed."

Naminé nodded her head. "The records were destroyed," said the witch, "but Angeal made sure to secure your legacy. Before the explosion, he managed to copy the records and hid them somewhere safe."

"Where?" I asked, feeling some hope inside me.

"At Buckingham Palace. You need to get it so I can create another Slayer for you to pass your powers to."

I smirked at her, suddenly finding the strength to even stand. Learning that there would be another after me restored some of my faith. Even if I couldn't stop the apocalypse, maybe the next Slayer could.

Maybe the next Slayer could finish what I started and take down the Organization.

* * *

August 25, 2009

109 years later.

He sat on the floor of his empty bedroom with the diary on his lap. There was nothing left in his room since they were moving out today. Everything had already been sent off with the Mayflower movers. All he had left was a blue, checker-patterned messenger bag that he bought at Hot Topic.

The boy closed the diary, taking in all this information about Slayers, vampires, and witches. It was all too much to take in at once. The strange diary was trying to tell him he was one of them, a Slayer. He had long since accepted this fact.

The warm sunlight cascaded in from the window.

His pale skin suddenly feet warm as he sat on the carpet. This Zexion kid had a lot of issues for one kid to take. He would have hated being in his shoes. Although, he wouldn't have minded as much if he had someone like Lexaeus at one point.

"Ienzo!" shouted his father, Cloud. "We have to leave now!"

Ienzo got up on his feet, throwing the diary in his bag. He quickly ran down the stairs to find his dad, standing at the doorway. When he exited their olds, two-bedroom home, Cloud shut the door behind them.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Ienzo is the next Slayter and Cloud is his father? DUN DUN DUN! What the heck?

Who is Ienzo? What happened to Zexion? Are the Organization still together? Did Lexaeus survive a century without Zexion? Will Leon ever find his true love? And what does Sora have to do with the Slayer line? Find out the answers to all this and more in **Chosen: Ienzo!!!** Expect this story to come out within the next 2-3 weeks. I hope you guys injoyed this one though. Good day!


End file.
